Star Trek Voyagers Halo
by fred4533
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il quand le Voyager détecte une déformation de l'espace temps et qu'elle y trouve les reste de la frégate Forward Unto Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire se débute juste au début de la saison 4 de Star Trek Voyageur et tout de suite après Halo 3.

**Chapitre 1: Découverte**

**Pont 9 : Astrometrique**

Seven of Nine apportait les dernières mises à jours et calibrait les appareil de l'astrometrique avec l'aide de l'enseigne Kim, quand tous d'un coups les voyant du détecteur se mit à clignoter car il avait repéré quelque chose de bizarre, ils vérifièrent les données et avertirent le capitaine.

Le capitaine Janeway se dirigea vers la salle d'astrometrique, une fois les portes franchi elle leva les yeux vers les écrans et dit: «Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi Seven ?"

"Un phénomène inhabituel est apparu capitaine, comme une rupture dans l'espace-temps, elle a fluctué comme si quelque chose passait à travers et alors elle s'est effondré. Ensuite, l'enseigne Kim et moi avons fait une analyse détaillée et avons trouvé ça." Dit Seven of Nine.

En appuyant sur quelques boutons, elle isola un point particulier sur la carte galactique pour faire apparaître une épave prés du lieu où l'anomalie se trouvé.

"Cela semble être le reste d'un navire ou plutôt une partie de celui-ci, le plus étrange c'est qu'il n'apparaît pas dans la base de donné de la Fédération ou des Borgs. Je ne détecte aucun signe de vie et les moteurs n'émet aucune émissions de puissance, bien qu'il y ait une signature de puissance résiduel à bord mais je ne peux pas l'identifier."

"A quelle distance est-il?"

"A Environ une journée de voyage à distorsion 5."

"Ça semble intéressant, envoyer les coordonnées au timonier. Astrometrics à la passerelle, Ltn Paris tracerez un cap sur les coordonnées que vous recevrez."

Seven of Nine à envoyer les coordonnées de l'épave au pilote. «Je les ai bien reçus capitaine.» Lui dit Paris

"Distorsion 5."

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

Un jour plus tard, le vaisseau Voyager est arrivé à destination. L'enseigne Kim a fait plusieurs scans du navire et alors il dit: «Capitaine, je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense que j'ai détecté un signe de vie sur ce bâtiment."

"Vous m'aviez dit qu'il n'y avait pas de signe de vie."

«C'est exact capitaine, mais, si la lecture de mes capteur sont corrects, je crois qu'il peut-être en stase ou quelque chose qui s'en approche."

"Pouvez-vous obtenir un verrouillage sur lui pour le téléporter ?"

"Non, il doit être dans une chambre de stase ou cryo."

«Je pense que nous allons le faire à l'ancienne. Tuvok, Paris et Kim, aller là-bas et explorer le vaisseau et voir si vous pouvez sortir cette personne de sa stase.»

"Oui madame." dit Tuvok.

Les trois hommes sont entrés dans l'ascenseur et se sont dirigés vers la salle de téléportation. L'équipe d'exploration mis ses combinaisons spatiales car sur l'autre vaisseau il n'y avait pas d'air et son environnement leurs étaient inconnue. Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle de téléportation ils se placèrent sur les plots de téléportation et Tuvok donna l'ordre du transfert : «Énergie».

Les trois hommes se sont matérialisé dans un couloir du navire. "Activer bottes de gravité." Dit Tuvok aux autres. En regardant dernière eux ils virent le vide l'espace.

**Vaisseau inconnue**

«On dirait que le vaisseau à été coupé en deux.» dit Paris.

«Je voudrais bien savoir où se trouve l'autre partie.» S'interrogea Kim.

"M. Kim pouvez-vous le localiser ?" Demanda Tuvok.

"Oui, environ 30 mètres dans cette direction, je suis également d'analyser la signature de puissance, que j'ai détectée sur le Voyager."

L'équipe s'enfonça dans le couloir et on remarqué l'inscription "Cryo 1" sur le mur. «On dirait de l'anglais» dit Kim.

«Donc, ce vaisseau serait d'origine humaine. Mais alors pourquoi il n'apparaît pas dans la base de donnée de Starfleet.» Demanda Paris.

«En toute logique, les réponses à nos question se trouve dans la salle où nous avons détecté le signe de vie.»Répondit Tuvok.

Pointant le tricordeur devant eux: «le signe de vie est dans cette direction." A déclaré Kim.

"Très bien, allons y." Répondit Tuvok.

Ils s'engagea dans le couloir et franchirent la porte devant eux et entrèrent dans la salle, ils aperçurent une chambre cryogénique devant eux. Tuvok s'en approcha et regarda à travers le verre pour apercevoir une forme humaine avec ce qui ressemblait armure de couleur verte.

"Tuvok à Voyager, nous avons trouvé un cryotube, il semble y avoir une personne à l'intérieur et la physiologie indique qu'il est humain."

"Bien reçus, pouvez-vous le réveiller ?" Demanda Janeway.

« Je ne le recommanderais pas, capitaine, nous ne savons pas si le costume qu'il porte a été compromis ou non. Je recommande de téléporté le cryotube sur le Voyager." dit Kim.

Les trois hommes installèrent les les plots amplificateur de téléportation autour du cryotube du seul membre d'équipage vivant de ce vaisseau.

"Nous avons installé les plot amplificateur, il est prêt pour la téléportation." Dit Paris.

La chambre cryo commença a disparaître dans une lumière bleue, c'est à ce moment là qu'une projection holographique choisir d'apparaître.

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait avec le chef ?" Demanda l'hologramme.

L'équipe d'exploration fut surpris d'entendre un voie et ont sorti leurs phaser à la recherche de la personne.

« Ici, en bas.» Soupira l'image en 3D.

Kim a regardé le piédestal où une femme holographique se tenait debout. «Ici." Dit-il.

«Je suis l'enseigne Kim, de vaisseau Voyager de la Fédération, nous étudions ce vaisseau."

«Je suis l'intelligence artificielle de la frégate de l'UNSC Forward Unto Dawn , je m'appelle Cortana. Maintenant qu'avez-vous fait du chef ?" Leur demanda-t-elle.

"Nous l'avons téléporté sur notre vaisseau pour le sortir de son sommeil artificiel en toute sécurité." Répondit Tuvok.

"Ok ... Si vous regardez en bas du piédestal, d'environ un demi-mètre, vous verrez un emplacement pour pouvoir sortir ma puce de crystal de donnée. Oh, le chef voudra certainement me voir à son réveil." Leur dit Cortana

"Tuvok à Voyager, nous avons pris contact avec une intelligence artificielle nommée Cortana, elle semble familier avec la personne dans le cryotube.

«Bien reçus».

"Ok". Kim désactivé ses bottes de gravité et à fait un bond vers l'endroit où une arme a été arrimé. Il a tiré sur le mur et la regarda. Il y avait un écran avec le numéro "32" sur elle.

"Tuvok jeter un oeil à ça."

Kim donna l'arme à Tuvok et L'enseigne retourna voir la projection holographique et pris la puce.

«Tuvok à Voyager, nous avons pris l'IA avec nous et continuons l'exploration du vaisseau.»

«Bien reçus, avez vous besoin de renfort.» Leur demanda Chakotay.

«Non», lui répondit Tuvok.

Après plusieurs minute d'exploration à travers les divers couloirs du Forward Unto Dawn, ils atteignirent une des soutes ou était empilée des grosses caisse où différente inscription était écrit dessus, nourritures, armes, etc...

«Cette soute est immense, nos baie de chargement on l'air ridicule à côté, on pourrait stoker toute les navettes du Voyagers et son équipages qu'il resterait de la place.» Dit Paris.

«Si ce navire est classé comme une frégate, alors que le Voyager est un peu plus grand que que cette partie du ce vaisseau, je me demande à quoi ressemble leurs vaisseaux amiraux.» Dit Kim.

«Continuons», leur ordonna Tuvok.

Ils atteignirent enfin la baie de lancement des vaisseaux,où était entreposé les Longswords, Pélicans ainsi que divers véhicules tant spatial que terrestre. Paris fut surpris et émerveillé et il les regarda avec envie. «J'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre mais regardé moi ces beauté.»

«Mais ces vaisseau sont visiblement fait pour la guerre.» Dit Tuvok.

Après avoir scruté le hangar à la recherche d'indice sur la provenance du vaisseaux, sans succés, Tuvok entra en contact avec le Voyagers : «trois à téléporter.»

Et les trois hommes disparurent dans une lumière bleue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Réunion**

**Pont 1 : Salle de réunion**

Les officiers supérieure ainsi que le lieutenant Paris et l'enseigne Kim étaient présent à la réunion pour faire le point sur les derniers événements et quoi faire avec leurs invités.

«Que savons nous de nos nouveaux passagers.» Dit le capitaine Janeway.

B'Elanna avait jetée un coup d'œil à la puce de cristal de donné pour voir si elle était compatible avec les systèmes de Voyager. "leur puce de donné ressemble à nos puce isoliniaire. Vous avez mentionné qu'elle utilise un piédestal holographique, on peut sûrement l'interfacé avec les holoprojecteur de l'infirmerie, elle peut nous renseigner sur notre autre de notre autre passager." Dit elle.

«En ce qui concerne mon patient, je peux dire que ces fonctions vitale sont stable mais le plus étrange sont les scannes que j'ai fait de lui mais je ne pourrais pas en dire plus tant qu'il restera dans son cryotube.» Dit le docteur.

Chakotay prit alors la parole : «et quels sont ces anomalie que vous avez découvert docteur ?»

«Et bien, je peux dire pour l'instant c'est que mon patient à subit plusieurs blessures due à des armes à énergie mais le plus troublant c'est qu'il à subit des modifications génétiques mais tant qu'il est dans son cryotube et qu'il porte son armure je ne pourrais pas en dire plus.» Dit le docteur.

«Donc pour l'instant nous n'en savons pas plus sur eux. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur leur vaisseau ?» Demanda le Janeway.

Tuvok pris la parole : «je peux dire que c'est clairement un vaisseau de guerre mais le plus troublant c'est qu'il semble coupé en deux, d'après ce que l'IA nous as dit elle est classé comme une frégate.»

«Vous voulez dire que la partie de ce vaisseau qui est un peu plus petit que le Voyagers est désigné comme une frégate, alors je ne voudrais pas rencontrer un de leurs croiseur. Et que pouvez vous me dire d'autre ?» Dit Janeway avec effroi.

«Je peux dire que ce vaisseau à subie des tirs d'armes à énergie mais que son blindage de coque l'a bien protégé, mon analyse se base sur les scanner que nout avons fait sur la partie que nous avons découvert.»

«Kim, que pouvez-vous me dire sur leurs technologies. ?» Demanda Janeway au jeune enseigne.

«Je peux dire d'après le peut que j'ai vue, c'est qu'il ont une technologie des IA intéressante et pour certaine plus avancé que la notre tandis que d'autre sont en retard par rapport à nous.» Dit Kim.

«Comment çà enseigne Kim ?» Dit Chakotay.

«Pour commencer, leur IA ont des sentiments, vue la façon dont elle nous a demandé ce que nous avons fait du de la personne dans le cryotube qu'elle appelle Chef, mais leur matrice holographique est clairement en retard par rapport au docteur. Mais sans étude approfondis je ne peux rien dire d'autre, vue le peu de temps que nous avons passé à bord.» Dit l'enseigne Kim.

«Que pouvons nous récupérer dans leurs soute ?» Demanda Chakotay.

«Je ne peux pas le dire tant qu'on n'aura pas scanner et ouvert les containers et je peux vous en dire qu'une de leurs soute en contient beaucoup.» Répondit Kim.

«Paris, que pouvez-vous me dire de leurs navettes et leurs véhicules ?» Demanda Chakotay.

«Je peux dire qu'ils ont trois sorte de navettes : une navette cargo, un autre pour le transport de personnel ou légère et une autre qu'on peut désigner comme un chasseur spatial. En ce qui concerne leur véhicules terrestres ils ont les formes des véhicule de la fin du 20ième et du début 21ième siècle. Deux ressemblent à des véhicules tout terrains et l'autre ressemble à un char d'assaut, ces véhicules sont fait pour le combat. Mais je voudrais bien essayer leurs véhicules pour voir leurs capacité ce qui pourrait être un ajout important au Voyager mais la décisions vous appartient capitaine.» Dit Paris.

«Je vous remercie messieurs, vous pouvez disposer. Rester Chakotay.» dit le capitaine Janeway

«Bien, capitaine.» répondit son second.

«Qu'en pensez vous Chakotay, cela pourrait être une aubaine pour nous ?» Demanda Janeway

«Et bien, je ne peux pas vous le dire clairement, mais je suis quand même inquiet en ce qui concerne nos deux nouveau passager, l'un et une intelligence artificielle qui pourrait peut-être prendre le contrôle du vaisseau et l'autre et un être humain ayant subit des modifications génétiques. Ce qui nous renvoie au guerre eugénique, la période la plus sombre de notre histoire et ce vaisseau et clairement un navire fait pour la guerre et nous avons aucune donné concernant cette UNSC et cela juste après notre rencontre avec les Borgs, il faudrait interroger Seven of Nine à ce sujet.»

«Seven or Nine venait en salle réunion.» dit Janeway.

Quelque minute plus tard Seven entra dans la salle de réunion : «que puisse faire pour vous capitaine ?»

«Je voudrais savoir si vous connaissez un organisation humaine avec les initiales UNSC et qui pratique des modifications génétiques sur ces soldats ?» demanda le capitaine.

«Non capitaine, je n'ai aucun souvenir, ni donnée concernant cette UNSC ainsi que sur des modifications génétiques pratiquées sur des humains, désolé capitaine mais pourquoi me poser vous ces questions ?» Demanda Seven.

Chakotay lui répondit : «Cela concerne le vaisseau qu'on a trouvé et nous avions espéré que vous pourriez nous donner des réponses à nos questions.»

« Bon les seuls qui peuvent nous répondre se sont nos passagers et on va les interrogé en commençant par l'IA. » Dit Janeway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Explication ( 1iére partie)**

**Pont 5 : Infirmerie**

Janeway se dirigea vers l'infirmerie accompagné de B'Elanna avec la puce de cristal de donnée qui contenait Cortana.

Les deux femmes franchirent la porte de l'infirmerie, Janeway pris la parole : «Avez-vous pris les mesures de sécurités nécessaire pour l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle du vaisseau.»

«Oui capitaine, l'infirmerie est isolé du reste du vaisseau par des pare-feu et si elle réussir à les franchir on peut couper toute l'alimentation de tous le pont pour ensuite pour pouvoir la purger.» Lui dit l'ingénieur en chef du Voyager.

«Alors faite le.» dit le capitaine.

B'Elanna a inséré la puce dans la fente et Cortana s'est téléchargées dans l'ordinateur de l'infirmerie.

"Ahhhhh. C'est pas la place qui manque ici." Ensuite elle a accédé aux système holographiques et se projette dans la salle. "Incroyable." Dit-elle.

"Bonjour, Je suis le lieutenant B'Elanna Torres et je suis l'ingénieur en chef du vaisseau Voyager de la Fédération."

"Je m'appelle Cortana, je voudrais parler avec votre capitaine."

"Bien sûr, elle est ici." Dit B'Elanna

Le capitaine Janeway se montra à l'IA.

"Capitaine Janeway, Je presume."

"Oui, comment le savez-vous."

«J'ai pue acceder à votre base de donnée.» Répondit Cortana.

«Mais, comment ?» Demanda B'Elanna.

«Je suis une IA avec quelques spécialités dont le piratage et je m'apelle Cortana et je suis une IA de l'United Nation Space Command."Dit l'IA.

"Vous semblez déjà savoir qui je suis. Peut-être que vous pouvez me rendre la pareille et me dire ce que vous êtes et m'en dire un peu plus sur la personne que vous appelez Chef. » Demanda Janeway.

"Pas de problème, mais avant tout je veux le voir et maintenant et alors je vous dirais ce que vous avez besoin de savoir." Dit Cortana.

"Janeway à salle de téléportation 1, téléportait le cryotube à l'infirmerie."

"Bien reçus capitaine." Lui dit l'opérateur.

Le cryotube est apparu sur le plancher au le milieu de la pièce. Le médecin s'accroupi à côté de lui avec un tricordeur médical. "Je ne détecte pas d'anomalie, ces signes vitaux sont stable, nous pouvons le réveiller, mais je recommande que nous le sortions de son armure."

Le capitaine Janeway fit un signe à Cortana, qui se mit à genoux à côté du cryotube et a appuyé sur quelques boutons. Le cryotube s'est ouvert et après quelques minutes le chef se leva et sortit. "Cortana combien de temps étais-je-" il s'arrêta pour examiner son nouvel environnement.

«Chef c'est moi Cortana." Dit-elle.

"Où suis-je?"

"Vous êtes sur le vaisseau Voyager et je suis le capitaine Catherine Janeway, voici B'Elanna Torres mon ingénieur en chef, le Docteur."

«Je suis Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117. Mais en chef suffira"

A ce moment là, Tuvok entra dans l'infirmerie avec deux officiers de la sécurité armé de phaser.

"C'est le lieutenant commandeur Tuvok, mon chef de la sécurité."

"Salutations."

Le chef hocha la tête.

«Tout va bien, Cortana?"

«Oui, Chef.»

Il se retourna et vit une femme qui ressemblait au Dr Halsey. Il avait l'air surpris.

"Ils ont une étonnante technologie holographique, chef."

"C'est ce que je vois."

"Capitaine, je ne suis pas familier avec ce navire et que vous ne portez pas l'uniforme standard de l'UNSC, qu'elle est la date et pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment nous sommes arriver ici."

«Nous sommes à la date stellaire 51186.2 et je pense que vous devriez venir avec moi."

le petit groupe s'approcha de la porte et le capitaine se retourna, "Cortana vous devrez rester ici ou retourner dans votre puce pour.."

Le docteur l'interrompit :"Capitaine, elle peut utiliser mon émetteur mobile, je n'ai aucun urgence médicale pour l'instant. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, je voudrais que le chef revienne à l'infirmerie pour lui faire un examen médicale complet pour savoir un peu plus sur son état de santé."

"Très bien Docteur." Dit Janeway

Le docteur remit son émetteur mobile à Cortana "Cela vous permettra de les suivre sur tout le navire sous forme holographique. Montrez moi votre bras, s'il vous plait." Elle le tendit et le Docteur mit le petit appareil sur son Bras.

"Merci Docteur." Lui répondit Cortana

Ils ont tous quitté l'infirmerie et ont fait leur chemin à un turbolift. Avec quatre personnes réelle, un hologramme et un spartan, le capitaine se trouvait à l'étroit à l'intérieure et lelle dit : «Astrometrics.»

**Pont 9 : Astrometrique **

Quand ils arrivèrent à Astrometrique, ils trouvèrent Seven of Nine à pied d'œuvre.

«Capitaine». Dit elle

«Seven c'est Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117, c'était l'occupant du navire que vous avez détecté. Il me demandais si vous pourriez nous expliquer comment il est arrivé ici."

Seven prit la parole : "Bien sûr, il y a environ 24 heures, nous avons détecté une rupture dans l'espace-temps, il a fluctué et ensuite il s'est effondré, J'ai ensuite fait un scanne détaillée de la zone et j'ai trouvé votre navire. Nous avons ensuite téléporté une équipe à bord où nous vous avons découvert ainsi que votre AI. "

"Intéressant." Dit le chef.

«Capitaine, si vous ête d'accord je voudrai me reposer un peu.» Demanda le Chef

"C'est une bonne idée, chef, je vais informer le capitaine de l'endroit d'où nous venons." Dit Cortana.

"Très bien, vous retournez à l'infirmerie l'officier Larson va vous escorter, nous aurons un entretien plus tard, une fois que vous serez reposer."

"Oui, Madame."

**Pont 5 : Infirmerie**

Le chef entra à l'infirmerie et enleva son armure.

"S'il vous plaît Chef, couchez vous j'ai besoin de vous scanner", a déclaré le docteur

Le chef s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit rapidement.

**Astométric**

le capitaine Janeway questionna Cortana : «je voudrais savoir d'où vous venez ?» Demanda le capitaine.

«Nous venons de la Terre à la date du 18 novembre 2552, après la seconde bataille de l'Arche.» Répondit Cortana.

«Attendez un peu, vous nous dite que vous venez du 26iéme siècle alors que nous sommes au 24iéme siècle, vous avez remonté le temps mais votre technologie ne correspond pas au critère de la Fédération.» Dit Janeway.

«Pourrais-je avoir accès à votre base de donnée pour comparé avec la mienne en ce qui concerne les faits historiques.» Demanda Cortana.

Le capitaine Janeway lui donna l'autorisation à navigué dans leur base de donnée. Après plusieurs minute elle leur dit : «il n'y a rien qui correspond depuis le milieux du 21ième siècle, cela ne se peut pas à moins d'être dans un univers alternatif, mais alors cela peut poser un vrai problème pour moi et le Chef.»

«Seven pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'elle dit ?» Demanda Janeway.

«Elle vient d'une réalité alternatif et ils sont arrivé par la rupture de l'espace-temps qui s'est produite hier et qu'ils sont bloqués ici, tout ce que nous connaissons ne c'est jamais produit dans leur réalité la trame temporelle à suivie une autre voie. Les Borgs ont essayer à plusieurs reprise de trouver un passage vers ces autres réalité pour les assimilés mais sans grand sucés pour l'instant.»dit Seven.

«Cortana, dite moi en plus sur votre réalité ! Car votre vaisseau et un bâtiment de guerre ayant subit des dommages donc je voudrais en savoir plus sur vous et vos ennemis car rien ne me dit qu'ils vous ont pas suivie dans notre univers.» Dit Janeway.

«Par où commencer, capitaine Janeway puis je me connecter à la console pour vous montrer les données que j'ai en mémoire.» Demanda Cortana.

«C'est d'accord, allez-y.»

«Bien commençons par le début. Au cours du 21e siècle de notre Terre, l'exploration spatiale et les efforts de colonisation ont progressé au point où l'entre-aide internationale était nécessaire pour être menées de façon efficace." Cortana a parlé tout en leur montrant des images de nombreux entretiens de l'assemblée des Nations Unies.

"C'est logique, ces efforts ont besoin de fonds massives et des ressources qu'aucun pays seul ne peut fournir sans lésée sa population, même l'ISS fut un collaboration international, vue que qu'a coûte la station spatial Mir et Skylab à leur pays respectif, et tout les autres projets furent actuellement financé en secret par leurs gouvernements respectif." Dit Seven.

"En effet, et c'est pour cela que l'International Society of Civil Engineers fût crée en 2021, avec d'importantes contributions dans les domaines de l'ingénierie et de manutation spatiale pour les projets spatiaux. Nous sommes passé d'une idéologie national conservatrices à une idéologie internationales progressistes, ce qui a conduit à la nécessité d'un changement global dans le paysage politique pour répondre aux demandes issues des efforts de la colonisation de l'espace, l'ONU était le seul à offrir ce compromis au détriment des gouvernements nationaux qui ont perdu peu à peu leurs influences politiques et toutes les armées ont dût fusionnées dans les forces de l'ONU. "

"Incroyable, les Nations Unies de notre univers n'ont pas put faire une telle chose à cette époque, vue qu'il on cessé d' existé en tant qu'entité politique peut avant les guerres eugéniques et elle n'aurait jamais pût conduire à terme un telle projet, et encore moins avoir tous les dirigeants politiques des diverses nations qui donne leur d'accord pour donner un contrôle total de leurs forces militaires, même pas pour des opérations conjointes." Parlé Janeway.

"Oui et non, une telle union ne fût pas facile à faire, toutes les nations ont dût agir de telle manière qu'aucune nation ne fût lésée par rapport aux autres, au risque de voir tous le système s'effondrer complètement."

"Quels furent les résultats immédiats des efforts de colonisation?" Demanda Seven intrigué de voir une société de gouvernement individuel à un collectif autre que Borg.

«Au milieu du 21ième siècle, sous la direction de l'ONU, l'humanité a commencé la colonisation du système solaire en commençant par la planète Mars ..."Elle s'arrêta de parlé pour montré les images de la terraformation de la planète rouge pour accueillir la vie"... Ensuite ce fût le tour des lunes joviennes, ainsi que les astéroïdes et autres satellites d'être colonisés." Déclara L'IA de l'UNSC, comme elle leur montra des images des différentes colonies du système solaire.

«Mais cette extension de colonisation à dût engendré des problèmes ?" Demanda Seven.

"En effet, des conflits commencèrent à apparaître, comme avec toute période de changement il y aura toujours ceux qui cherchent à mettre en œuvre leur propre vision du monde qu'elles soient acceptées ou non, depuis le changement par l'ONU du système économique mondial qui était basé sur un capitalisme terrestre à un capitalisme spatiale, ce qui à remis au goût du jour certaines doctrines politique du temps passé, ce qui à conduit des éléments d'extrêmes gauche sur la scène politique ... "dit-elle en montrant des images de rassemblements, et autres manifestations.

"Ce mouvement pris ces racine dans la révolution russe de 1917 et était dirigé Vladimir Koslov, qui a formé une guérilla marxiste-léniniste, une force armée nommé d'après lui, les Koslovics avec un soupçon de maoïste ou stalinienne selon la situation. "

"Le nouveau groupe communistes visait à démanteler le système capitaliste et le pouvoir des entreprises de la Terre dans les territoires spatiale nouvellement crée, en mettant un accent particulièrement fort sur la libération des installations orbitales et d'orchestrer une soi-disant« révolution» des travailleurs avec des conflits armés avec les autres parties politique qui étaient opposé à leur idée politique mais il furent plus virulent avec l'extrême droite. " Dit elle, cette fois elle montra des images de violente manisfestations ainsi que des actions terrorisres contre des sociétés et des organismes gouvernementaux.

"Le mouvement militaire Frieden est alors apparut, basée sur les Lunes joviennes et parrainé par le pouvoir corporatif de la République unifiée d'Allemangne, elle naquit grâce à la renaissance du communisme et à la recrudescence des attaque révolutionnaire des Koslovics, ce groupe armé n'a pas perdu de temps et ils ont commencé à attaquer les infrastructure Koslovic."

"Ce mouvement tirait leurs origine philosophiques politique du milieu du 20 ième siècle, telle que le fascisme et le national-socialisme,les Frieden en étant des ardent anti-Koslovics et anti-communisme convaincus ont aussi adoptés des idéaux révolutionnaires." Maintenant, Cortana leur montra des images de bataille entre les deux forces, mais aussi les attaque contre les installation de l'ONU ou affilié.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, parmi leurs principaux objectifs était d'accédé à l'indépendance, de faire sécession envers l'ONU ainsi que de l'administration coloniale et l'établissement d'un Etat autonome Jovien. La propagande Frieden a affirmé que dans le but de parvenir à une nation pacifique et indépendante Jovienne, l'ONU est un défenseur de la l'internationalisme et devait être chassés des Lunes joviennes voire du système solaire, y compris de leur propre territoire. "

"Donc, vous aviez néo-communisme d'un côté et des néo-nazis de l'autre, qui s'affrontent dans le même temps pour faire valoir leur vision de l'humanité, charmante situation." Dit Seven dégoûté par les deux groupes extrémiste.

"Qu'elle fut la réponse de l'ONU ?" Demanda Janeway.

"Que fait-on quand on fait face à des tyrans et des oppresseurs? On lutte contre eux, l'ONU a été suivi par les démocratie, et ne pouvait pas laisser l'une ou l'autre de ces groupuscules détruire tout ce qui a été réalisé à cause des ambitions personnels de leurs chefs."

"La première salve a été tirée par les Frieden sur Mars et sur Io en 2160, ils ont attaqué des conseillers coloniale des Nations Unies, la Terre a réagi en envoyant la flotte, il fallut 3 mois aux navires pour atteindre le lieux de leur déploiement dans l'espace ce qui était une première pour nous mais malheureusement pas la dernière. Mais les résultats ne furent pas probant, les fascistes ont commencé à étendre leur attaque sur d'autre colonie et sur la Terre elle même avec ses guerres par procuration, que ce soit pour un gain personnel ou coloniale, conduisant à la mobilisation des armées. " Parla-t-elle avec tristesse tandis que les images ont montré des nations de la Terre qui se combattent les uns contre les autre.

"Mon dieu ! Qu'elle devastation." Dit l'officier de sécurité Ashmore.

"Cela a empiré en 2162 les trois partis étaient prêts à s'engager les uns les autres sur le théâtre d'opération en Amérique du Sud, ce qu'on appellera plus tard la RainForests Wars, ce continent fut le théâtre d'opération plus important du conflit en raison de l'abondance de ces ressources, les deux groupes extrémistes ont cru que celui qui le contrôlerait ferait pencher la balance de la guerre en leur faveur, l'ONU s'est engagés à défendre ce territoire, mais le résultat a été catastrophique pour les différentes factions, en pertes de vies humaines, surtout celui de l''infanterie étaient élevés, et de nombreuses ressources ont été perdus, ce qui a conduisit à une famine à l'échelle mondiale. " Cortana afficha les images de la dévastation causée sur la terre autrefois magnifique.

"Enfin l'ONU a adopté la stratégie de la Blitzkrieg, après avoir repoussé les deux groupes sur la planète Mars, ils ont déployé le premier contingent de Marines de l'espace de l'ONU en décembre 2163 avec pour mission d'écraser les campements d'infanteries communistes dans le bassin d'Argyre Planitia, cette opération fut le tournant de la guerre dans l'espace par le biais de l'utilisation de force spatiale pour l'attaques au sol et de navire de débarquement pour facilité le déploiement de troupe de choc pour les opérations à venir. "

"L'offensive a été un succès incontestable pour les forces armées de l'ONU, et par conséquent, la théorie et la stratégie militaires mis en œuvre l'utilisation de Marines dans des missions de haute intensité qui fut à la base de la réussite des future opérations, en particulier dans le contexte plus large des conflits." Maintenant montrant les deux marines hommes et les femmes qui luttent contre les forces extrémiste.

"Toutefois, la conséquence la plus importante de la campagne anti-totalitaire était la nature à la fois politique et militaire, l'Organisation des Nations Unies ne contrôlé aucune force militaire avant la campagne d'Argyre Planitia, ce fut un des principaux problèmes des Nation Unis au début du conflit, à laquelle il fut décidé de remédier en regroupant toute les forces militaires des démocratie en une seule entité. Ce qui donna naissance à l'United Nation Space Command qui devint le bras armé de l'ONU." Elle a montré l'insigne, un l'aigle tenant la Terre dans ces griffes.

"La victoire psychologique de la campagne Mars, nous a aidé grâce à une campagne massive télévisé de propagande, renforcé le soutien des citoyens de l'ONU et a apporté un afflux massif de volontaire provenant de toutes les branches de la société dans les forces des Nations Unis, ils ont répondu à l'appel pour mettre un terme aux exaction des factions totalitaires, et mettre fin à la guerre, le Conseil de sécurité a commencer envoyé des divisions entières sur les bastions ennemis sur Terre et dans l'espace. " Images maintenant montré les hommes et les femmes qui lutte contre les factions rebelles.

"Cela à durée 6 ans et avec le soutien du peuple, le Conseil de sécurité est devenu l'ultime rempart entre eux et les factions rebelles, et après 10 longues années de lutte, la guerre pris fin là où elle avait commencé, avec la signature d'un traité de paix entre les chefs rebelles et l'ONU. " Elle leur a montré les nombreuses manifestations de la victoires de l'ONU contre les fascistes et les communistes.

"En 2170 a vu la création de la première représentation multinationale et coloniale de la démocratie, le Gouvernement du Royaume de la Terre ou l'UEG."

"Dénouement logique vue que l'infrastructure planétaire a été affaibli par la guerre et a exigé une révision complète afin de compenser les pertes subit." Dit Seven.

"Toutefois, un nouveau problème a surgi, la Terre et ses colonies étaient surpeuplée et militarisée, une solution à ce problème ne vint qu'avec la découverte du moteur Slipspace Shaw-Fujikawa, nommé d'après leurs inventeurs le Dr Tobias Shaw et le Dr Wallace Fujikawa, avec ce moteur les navires pouvaient voyager sur de grande distances en moins de temps, nous verrons cela plus tard."

"Hmm, je me demande s'il pourrait partager cette technologie." Pensa B'Elanna.

"Avec cette nouvelle découverte, en 2310 le Conseil de sécurité commença à envoyer des navires coloniales avec à leur bord des personnels à la fois civiles et militaires, bien sûr, ces personnes ont été soigneusement sélectionnés et avait subi des traitements pour mieux les aider à supporter le voyage vers les planètes des systèmes les plus proches, formant les colonies intérieures. " Cette fois, elle a montré des flottes de navires qui se déplacent de la terre vers l'inconnu, planètes en cours de terraformation et la colonisation.

«En 2490, l'humanité avait colonisé plus de 800 mondes dans le bras d'Orion dans la Voie Lactée, des planète furent militarisé pour servir de bastion dans certain secteur de la galaxie; les colonies intérieures sont devenu l'épine dorsale tant que politique qu'économique, tout en s'appuyant fortement sur les matières premières fournies par les colonies extérieures." Cette fois, elle a montré l'image de la galaxie connue, avec des points bleus qui représentaient les mondes habités.

«C'est incroyable, les progrès et les découverte faites en si peu de temps." dit B'Elanna.

«Cette expansion doit avoir causé de nouveaux problèmes, n'est ce pas ?" Demanda Janeway.

«Exact. » répondit Cortana.

"Alors que l'humanité se répandit dans la voie lacté, le pouvoir politique et militaire que l'UEG souhaitait maintenir ainsi que l'ordre dans ses colonies et un sentiment d'indépendance politique et de réforme commença à se répandre parmi les colons, comme les colonies ont commencé à se séparer de la Terre, le Conseil de sécurité a pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour maintenir son emprise sur les colonies extérieures qui se sont développées pendant cette période. Pendant le 24iéme siècle, les colonie extérieures et un grand nombre des colonies intérieures ne tarda pas à remettre en question l'ingérence souvent draconienne de l'UEG en ce qui a été à l'origine destiné à être une confédération de monde indépendamment. "

"Laissez-moi deviner, ils ont commencé à riposter?" Demanda Seven.

"Oui, des rébellions et des guerres civiles ont éclaté, mais ce fut aussi le catalyseur pour la renaissance d'un projet qui datait des guerres interplanétaires, à l'époque l'ONI ou Office Naval Intelligence, a lancé un programme pour les protocoles de bio-ingénierie pour produire de meilleurs soldats, les premiers résultats n'ont pas eu l'effet voulue et le projet fut abandonné, mais avec les dernières avancées de l'époque, il a été réactivé, il a été appelé projet ORION ou parfois appelé le programme Spartan I. "

"Mais le problème était que les rebelles était plus nombreux que les soldats du programme Orion, ils connaissaient le terrains et étaient mieux renseigné que les soldats, certains étant dirigé par d'anciens militaires et souvent les raids visaient des installations militaires ainsi que des ports spatiaux, les super-soldats ne pouvaient pas tout faire et être partout, et l'âge commença à les affecter et les effets secondaires à la fois mentale et physique ont commencé à apparaître, et finalement ils ont pris leur retraite ou sont retourner dans les forces régulières, d'autre ont formé une branche spéciale de l'armée de l'UNSC : les Troopers Orbital Drop Shock ou ODST. Les premiers contingents ont été formés par les anciens membres du programme Orion. " Dit Cortana en montrant des images des l'ODST en l'action.

Tout le monde était en état de choc au vu de ce gens qui tombe littéralement du ciel dans ce qui pourrait être décrit comme un cercueil dans ce qui semble être un acte suicidaire, puisque certains d'entre eux sont mort en arrivant en bas.

"Bon Dieu! Et il y a des volontaire pour faire ça ?" Demanda Ashmore.

«Ouais, et on les a surnommé Helljumpers." Dit Cortana.

"Helljumpers?" Demanda Seven avec un sourcil levé.

"Leur surnom et dut à leur devise" Les pieds en premier dans l'enfer ", car ils ont littéralement vécu l'enfer pour arriver à être admis chez les ODST, tout le monde ne peut pas en devenir un, et ceux qui sont admis, n'ont pas la garantis d'avoir une vie longue dans ce travail. "

«Soit ce sont les hommes et femmes les plus brave ou ils sont plus fous que les klingons dans les deux cas ils ont leurs places dans un asile de fou. »

"B'Elanna !" Dit Janeway.

"Il faut vraiment être fou pour faire un rentré atmosphérique dans ces conditions." Répliqua B'Elanna.

"Attendez de voir John en action." Dit Cortana.

«Retour à mon histoire, les choses allaient terrible mal pour le Conseil de sécurité et l'UEG, les insurgés ont été de plus en plus entreprenant, ce qui aboutie au renforcement des actions militaires , et des vies et des ressources ont été perdues." Dit tristement Cortana.

"Pourquoi ne pas leur donner ce qu'il voulait, ce qui aurait sans doute évité les ennuis et les catastrophe, qu'ils ont causés?" Demanda Seven.

«Parce que cela signifierait perdre des ressources qui était nécessaires à l'époque, et je suppose que cela était la porte ouverte à d'autres rébellions." Dit Janeway.

"C'est exact, les analystes avaient prévu que si les choses continuaient comme ça, il y aurait une guerre civile généralisé dans les 20 ans, à moins de l'utilisation drastique de la force militaire pour réprimer les rébellions, les choses se présentaient plutôt mal pour le conseil de sécurité en attendant une solution soit trouvé. La réponse a ce problème fut trouvé par le plus brillant esprits de l'ONI, le Dr Catherine Halsey, la créatrice et le fondatrice du programme Spartan II ?"

«Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur ce programme Spartan II ou sur le docteur Halsey ?» Demanda Jenoway.

«Désolé, mais les informations que vous me demandait sont classé au plus haut niveau de l'UNSC. Si vous voulez avoir des réponses à ces questions, il faudrait plutôt interroger le Chef ?» Dit Cortana.

«Donc vous reprendrons cette conversation quand le chef sera présent.» Décida Janeway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Explication (2nd partie)**

**Pont 5 : Infirmerie**

Après, plusieurs heures de repos, le Chef se réveilla à l'infirmerie sous le regard du Docteur.

«Bonjour Chef, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé car vous en aviez bien besoin. J'ai remarqué que vous avez plusieurs blessures sur tous votre corps dût à des armes à énergie ainsi qu'a des armes blanches. Vos améliorations génétiques sont tout à fait fascinant, il faudra qu'on fasse une batterie de test pour en savoir plus sur vos capacité mais cela attendra car le capitaine veut vous voir en salle réunion. » dit le Docteur.

Le Chef regarda autour de lui à la recherche de son armure mais ne la trouva pas alors il posa la question : « Où es mon armure ? »

« Le Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres l'a pris pour l'étudier, elle vous a laissé ces habit pour que vous puissiez la rejoindre à la réunion avec le capitaine, les officiers Lang et Jarvin vous y escorteront. » Lui répondit le Docteur.

Le Chef prit les vêtements et s'aperçut que c'était l'uniforme standard de l'UNSC, « d'où viennent ses habits ? » Demanda le chef.

« Nous les avons répliqué d'après les spécification fournie par Cortana. » dit le Docteur.

Le Chef n'aimait pas être en dehors de son armure, mais pour l'instant il devait faire avec. Il se leva et commença à s'habiller, le Docteur ainsi que l'officier Lang furent surpris quand il se leva et commença à s'habiller. Faut dire que le Chef' est une personne impressionnante qu'avec ses 2 mètres de haut et pesant environ 130 kilo tout en muscle on risquait de pas le confondre avec un autre membre d'équipage du Voyager surtout avec l'uniforme gris de la marine de l'UNSC.

Une fois que le Chef eu fini de s'habiller, les officier de sécurités le conduisit a l'ascenceur. Une fois à l'intérieure, Lang dit « passerelle ». Elle put enfin voir à qu'elle point elle était petite par rapport au spartan et elle prit son courage à deux mains pour lui adresser la parole : « alors comme ça vous venez d'une autre réalité, comment est-elle par rapport à la notre ? »

« Tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant c'est que votre réalité à l'air plus tranquille que la mienne. » Lui répondit le Chef.

« Vraiment, sa ce voir que vous n'avez jamais dut affronter les Kazons, les Viidian, les Alsaurians et là je parle que de nos principaux adversaires rencontré dans ce quadrant Delta. » Dit Lang.

**Pont 1 : Salle de réunion**

Les portes s'ouvrit sur la passerelle mettant ainsi fin à leur conversation. L'officier Jarvin le précéda puis le Chef entra suivie de l'officier Lang qui lui indiqua la direction de la salle de réunion. Le super-soldats de l'UNSC fit une forte impression sur les membres d'équipage présent.

Après avoir traversé la passerelle, les deux membres entrèrent dans la salle de réunion où les attendaient le capitaine Janeway, commandeur Chakotay, Seven of Nine, le Lieutenant B'Leanna Torres ainsi que Cortana.

En voyant les plus haut gradé du vaisseau présent devant lui, le Chef se mit immédiatement au garde à vous et dit : « Capitaine. »

« Repos, chef. Veuillez vous asseoir. » Répondit Janeway.

« Avec votre accord je préférerais rester debout, je doute que vos chaise supporte le poids de mon corps ». Dit le Chef.

« Est ce un des effets du programmes Spartan II, je voudrais que vous m'en parliez ? Car notre réalité à eu une mauvaise expérience avec les humain génétiquement modifié donc je voudrais savoir si vous êtes une menace pour mon vaisseau ainsi que son équipage ? » Dit-elle.

« Que leur avez vous exactement dit Cortana ? » Demanda le Chef à l'IA.

« Rien sur le programme Spartan II, que les informations était classé au plus haut niveau de l'UNSC et qu'il devrait vous poser directement la question ». Répondit Cortana.

« Bien, normalement je ne devrais rien vous dire mais pour un soucis d'apaisement je vais vous dire l'essentiel. Mais j'y mets plusieurs conditions : d'abord vous débranchez le matériels d'enregistrement ainsi que les caméra et les système de communication de cette salle, cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu , les membres de votre équipage ne devront jamais être mis au courant, votre hiérarchie en sera informé qu'avec mon accord. L'UNSC n'existe peut-être pas dans votre réalité mais Cortana et moi nous sommes toujours soumis a ces lois ainsi qu'a ses règlements, si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec çà il peut sortir tout de suite et je veux deux officiers armés qui surveille l'entrée de cette salle et ces conditions ne sont pas négociable. Cortana va enregistré votre réponse et s'il y a des fuite je m'occuperais personnellement de la personnes qui les aura propagé selon la peine prévue par l'UNSC. » Dit le Chef.

« Quelle est la peine prévus par l'UNSC pour la divulgation de secret ? » Demanda Chakotay.

«Selon l'Official Secrets Act de 2550 et la loi martial cela équivaut à la peine de mort». Dit le Chef.

«Vous rigoler, je ne vais pas me laisser dicter ma conduite ou quoi dire au autres, quand même. Nous n'appartenons même pas à votre organisation et de plus elle n'existe pas ce qui rend tout cela est ridicule.» Répondit B'Elanna.

«Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je ne vous retient pas lieutenant.» Dit le Chef.

«Chef, peut-on négocier à propos de ces conditions.» Demanda Janeway.

«Négatif, capitaine. Ce sont mes conditions pour vous dévoiler un programme noire de l'ONI et je ne reviendrait pas dessus.» Répondit le Chef.

«Nous voilà dans une impasse, mais Chef je vous propose ceci : vous ne le direz qu'à moi et j'accepte vos conditions, avec seulement une personnes les risques de fuite sont minimes. Est ce que cela vous convient Chef ?» Proposa Janeway.

«D'accord, capitaine on en parlera quand la réunion sera finis !» Dit le Chef.

«Cortana, reprenez là où vous en étiez.»

«D'accord, les Spartan II ont été crée pour faire face aux insurrection et au velléité de sécession de certaines planètes, tout en minimisant au maximum les pertes tant parmi le personnelle militaire de l'UNSC que parmi la population civile. Mais tout cela changea le 7 octobre 2525, l'humanité a appris qu'elles n'étaient pas toute seule dans l'univers et qui plus est que nous devrions nous battre pour notre survie, ce jour-là, nous avons rencontré un ensemble de race étrangère connu sous le nom de Pacte." Cortana continuait de parler tout en leur montrant les images de la planètes connus sous le mon d'Harvest avant et après l'attaque Pacte.

" Oh Mon dieu !" Cria B'Elanna quand elle à vue les images.

"C'est pas vrai !" Dit Chakotay.

"Cela est improductif mais efficace !" Dit Seven à la grande consternation des autres.

«Ils ont osé, même les Romulien ne l'ont jamais fait !» Dit Janeway

«Ils sont venus et ont transformé la planète en un monde sans vie, quelque chose qu'ils ont fait à plusieurs reprises pendant la guerre Sur tout les navire qui composaient le groupe tactique un seul à réussie à s'échappe, en fait ils l'ont laissé partir pour qu'il puisse transmettre un message.» Dit Calmement Cortana.

«Et qu'elle était le message ?» Demanda Chakotay.

"Votre destruction est la volonté des dieux ... et nous sommes leur instrument." Répondit Cortana.

"Dès lors, nous perdions les batailles spatiales les une après les autre, dans l'espace nous étions en infériorité tant technologique que numérique, pour la perte d'un d'un de leur bâtiment nous en perdions 3 et quand nous remportions une victoire, c'était une victoire à la Pyrrhus car nos perte représentait environ un tiers de nos vaisseau engagés."

"C'est pas possible." Dit Janeway.

"Le Pacte et devenue confiant. Ils ont supposés que leurs attaques au sol connaître le même succès que les batailles spatiale. Leurs chefs ont pensé qu'il suffisait qu'ils débarquent leurs troupes sur une planète pour la prendre et y massacrer la population, mais ils ont vite compris ce que veut dire l'expression se battre jusqu'au bout." Les images ont montré les combats entre les forces militaires de l'UNSC et ceux du Pacte, dans toute leurs férocités et leurs brutalités, de ce qui à fait comprendre aux personnes présente que les combats au sol du Pacte ne serait pas aussi facile que celle dans l'espace.

Puis vinrent les images montrant les Spartans, quand ils sont venus dans la bataille, les choses ont vraiment empiré pour les envahisseurs, bien que peux nombreux, ils infligèrent un nombre élevé de pertes aux forces du Pacte qui ont été stupéfait par ces guerriers, ils ont remarqué que les plus petit d'entre eux criaient de terreur et ne cessé d' hurler d'effroi en disant le mot «Démons» quand ils les voyaient, les plus courageux les combattaient en espérant les tuer. Dans la plupart des cas il ne trouvait que la mort dans leurs joutes contre les super-soldat.

Quand ils ont vu les images concernant le Chef qui participait à la bataille, ils ont remarqué que les forces Covenants étaient particulièrement désireux de le tuer. «Le Chef a été responsable de nombreuses victoires contre eux, certaine entraînant la perte d'installation de grande importance, ce qui fait de lui la personne la plus haïr par certain mais il était respecté par d'autre race membre du pacte.» Expliqua Cortana.

Ensuite ils ont expliqué la place de chaque race exotique au sein du Pacte et leur importance, leur système de caste ainsi que le rôle qu'ils ont joués pendant la guerre, mais les officiers de Starfleet furent particulièrement dégoûté par les Brutes et les chacals quand ils ont vue qu'ils étaient très friand de viande humaine qu'elles soient vivantes ou mortes, certains d'entre eux on du détourné leur regard de l'écran.

"La guerre a continué, et malheureusement nous avons été repoussées jusqu'à notre derniers bastion avant la Terre, déjà les colonies extérieures avaient été détruites, et les colonies intérieures étaient attaqué, mais tout a changé avec la découverte d'une installation ancienne appelé Halo." Dit John tandis que les images ont montré un anneau au proportion massives et dès lors la guerre a pris une toute nouvelle direction, quand on a vu les secrets qu'il révèlait et l'horreur qu'il renfermait.

Les images des différentes formes d'inondation ont provoquée une nouvelle vague de malaise parmis les personnes présentes dans la pièce, quand ils ont vue le fléau s'en prendre aussi bien aux morts qu'aux vivant, le processus de transformation ont horrifié les membres de Starfleet, la pensée que la race humaine devait faire face à une campagne génocidaire mais maintenant elle devait faire face à la plus grande menace que la galaxie ait connue et l'humanité devait trouver un moyen pour arrêter ces deux menaces était pratiquement impossible, tandis que le Pacte ne pensait qu'à faire le «Grand Voyage» grâce au Halo, ce fessant il détruirait toute vie dans la galaxie mais cette fois il n'y aurait personne pour la réensemencer.

«C'est vraiment un univers de fou ou il n'y a pas droit à l'erreur !" Dit B'Elanna se rappelant de son séjour forcé parmi les Viidien en compagnie de Tom Paris.

Images continuait, montrant Guilty Spark, le Fossoyeur (tout furent pris de dégoût, et regardait Cortana avec sympathie pour les tortures et les souffrances qu'elle avait enduré), la révélation du mensonges des prophètes, le schisme du pacte, l'alliance avec les élites, la mort de Miranda Keyes sur l'Arche, la mort de Johnson et ses derniers mots, et enfin la victoire sur le Déluge et sur le Pacte et comment ils se sont retrouvé dans cette réalité .

«On peut que notre réalité n'a heureusement pas connu de telle situation, même si on réunissait toute les guerres ou incidents où la Fédération fut impliqué on serait loin du compte. Vous avez réussie l'impossible Chef.» Dit Chakotay.

«Tu veux rire, ce gars là à sauvé toute une galaxie d'une menace et sauvé la race humaine à lui tous seul, Chakotay. C'est un héros, aucun de nous aurait pût faire un dixième de ce qu'il à fait.» Répondit B'Elanna

Seven ajouta : «Les faits parle d'eux même, il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.»

«On est tous d'accord la-dessus, mais je voudrais savoir une chose. Avez-vous un autre nom que Chef.» Demanda Janeway.

«Oh... Allez Chef, dite leur, arrêtez de la jouez homme de cro-magnon.» Dit Cortana.

Le Chef regarda l'intelligence artificielle, pas vraiment ravie de la situation et dit : «vous pouvez aussi m'appeler John.»

«Bon cette partie de la réunion est finie, vous pouvez disposer.»Dit Janeway, elle appuya sur son com-badge : «Tuvok ici Janeway, je voudrais que vous mettiez deux officiers de sécurité en faction devant la salle de réunion.»

«Y a-t-il un soucis capitaine ?» Demanda Tuvok

«Aucu». Répondit Janeway

«Il seront en position dans 10 minutes, capitaine.»

**Pont 1 : Sur la passerelle.**

La fin de la réunion ne passa pas inaperçue sur la passerelle, où les rumeurs allaient bon train. Surtout quand ils virent Chakotay, Seven et Torres sortie de la salle mais pas le capitaine ni leurs nouveaux passagers mais le plus étrange ce fût l'apparition de deux officiers de sécurité qui prirent leurs factions devant la porte de la salle de réunion.

«Hé, B'Elanna, qu'est qui c'est dit à la réunion, je trouve étrange que le capitaine soit toujours la-dedans avec nos nouveaux invités ?» Demanda Paris

«Le capitaine fera un annonce plus tard mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il faut éviter d'énervé notre passager car il sera capable de prendre d'assaut le vaisseau à lui tout seul.» Répondit B'Elanna.

Kim s'exprima en rigolant : «oh, arrêté Torres c'est pas drôle, personne ne pourrais le faire. Tu vois çà d'ici Tom un homme seul faire face à tous l'équipage de Starfleet, même les Kazons n'ont pas réussie vue qu'on est toujours là.»

«Kim, je te rappellerais que Seska et les Kazon-Nistrim ont pris le contrôle du vaisseau et que sans le Docteur et Suder, vous seriez toujours sur cette planètes aride.» Répondit Tom à son ami.

«Mais tu oublie qu'il était plusieurs et qu'on ne pouvaient rien faire.» Dit Kim à son ami.

«Lui serait capable de le faire et sans faire beaucoup d'effort, vue ce qu'il a déjà accomplie dans sa réalité.» Répliqua Seven, ce qui jeta un froid sur la passerelle, vue que l'ex-borg n'était pas réputé pour son humour.

«Arrêtez les bavardages, retournez à vos poste.» Dit Chakotay.

**Dans la salle de réunion.**

«Allez-y John parler moi du programme Spartan II, vous permettez que je vous appelle John ?» Demanda Janeway

«Madame, vous êtes un officier et moi un sous-officier, vous pouvez m'appelez comme vous le voulez.» Mais le Spartan n'étais pas ravi par cette demande. «Ce programme comme son prédécesseur, a été conçu pour créer une force de combattant d'élite qui devaient réprimer les factions rebelle de l'UNSC, pour ce faire le Dr Halsey a dût faire plusieurs changements radicaux par rapport au programme initiale pour atteindre son objectif, il était en trois phase :

**Phase une** : les recrues devaient être minutieusement sélectionnés par le biais d'une série de tests sur le plan génétique.

**Phase deux** : ils devraient être soumis à une série de procédures d'augmentation génétique plus avancée que la classe de Spartan précédente.

**Phase troi**s : ils devaient être équipé avec du matériel de pointe et qui doit dépasser tout ce que les forces militaires ont actuellement en service." Lui dit-il.

"Sélection des recrues, mais alors cela voudrait dire qu'ils devaient avoir quelque chose de spécial en eux qui les démarquent du reste de la population." Répliqua Janeway, Cortana et John hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord.

"Et qui serait l'héritage génétique des Spartans originaux, les soldats qui ont survécu à la fin du programme portait encore en eux les augmentations et ceux dans la population qui a également été génétiquement modifié pour s'adapter à leur environnement avec le savoir de l'époque, ce qui signifie que ceux qui qui avaient des enfants, leurs ont transmis leurs modifications, ce qui représentait approximatives 300 personnes, mais en raison de contraintes budgétaires seulement 75 ont sélectionné, j'étais l'un d'eux. "

"Qu'est ce qui vous rendez si spéciale John?" Demanda Janeway.

«J'avais six ans à l'époque, j'avais été personnellement choisi par le Dr Halsey pour faire partie du programme, j'étais plus grand d'une tête par rapportaux autres enfants de mon âge, j'étais plus fort et j'avais des réflexes supérieurs et mon besoin de toujours gagner.» Répondit-il, mais avant qu'il puisse continuer, Cortana a ajouté quelque chose qu'il a omis de mentionner.

"Vous avez oublié de mentionner que vous étiez aussi très chanceux." Dit-elle avec un sourire.

"La chance ?" Demanda Janeway, incrédule.

"Oui, vous voyez le Dr Halsey lui fit passer un dernier test pour déterminer s'il était vraiment digne d'être un candidat, elle a sorti une vieille pièce de monnaie et la lancé, elle l'a saisit en plein vol et il prédit correctement son résultat et cela plusieur fois de suite." Dit-elle avec fierté et cet événement marqua le début de sa nouvelle vie et de leur rencontre.

"D'après les films qu'on a vue je veux bien le croire !" Répliqua Janeway.

"Très bien, moi et les autres qui ont été sélectionnés et ensuite emmené sur la planète Reach qui sert de monde forteresse dans le Système Epsilon Eridani où un grande nombre de branches militaires du Conseil de sécurité avaient leurs bases ainsi que leurs installations de formation." Il a poursuivi tandis que les images ont montré au monde magnifique.

Janeway posa la question en sachant que cela aller poser un nouveau problème pour elle : «elle est magnifique. Attendez, désolé de vous interrompre, mais quand ils vous ont emmené, vous ont-ils dit les implications ainsi que ses conséquence de ce programme sur votre vie car quand vous avez passé les examens vous n'étiez qu'un enfant, mais aviez vous compris les conséquence de ce projet, vous deviez avoir des doutes ?»

"Pouvez être plus précis dans votre question ?" répondit-il, en sachant où elle voulait en venir.

"Je veux dire qu'en tant qu'adulte, vous devez avoir reçu une information complète de ce que ce programme impliquait."

"..."

"Je n'ai pas été invité à rejoindre le programme capitaine, j'y ais été emmené de force, on m'a secrètement enlevés et remplacés par un flash clone qui finirait par mourir d'une maladie neurologiques ou physiologiques, pour détourner les soupçons concernant l'l'ONI et aussi nous n'avions plus aucune existence légale vue qu'officiellement nous étions mort aux yeux de nos parents et de nos amis, donc tous étais verrouillé pour notre future vie. Pour ma part j'ai été enlevé l'âge de six ans." Dit-il en toute sincérité.

Capitaine Janeway à été sous le choc de ces révélation. Après quelques minutes elle réussit à parler : "... Vous plaisantez ? Mais vous étiez seulement un enfant, vous étiez tous des enfants et vous aviez une familles et des amis."

"Oui nous l'étions, nos noms de famille ont été remplacés par des nombres, les clones qui ont été utilisés pour nous remplacer sont décédé au bout de quelques de mois, pour veiller à toutes fins utiles, nous n'existions plus aux yeux de nos familles car nous étions morts pour eux . " Dit-il.

"Croyez-moi, tous n'ont pas accepté cette situation, un Spartans de mon équipe, Kelly-087 a réussi à s'échapper de notre centre d'instruction et en arrivant chez elle, c'était pour trouver un clone qui lui ressemblait et qui vivait sa vie, c'est alors qu'elle a réalisé que nos vies en tant que civils étaient terminées et qu'ils nous restaient plus que le programme Spartan. "

"Certes, le concept d'enfants soldats est illégales ici mais qu'en est il de votre univers ?" Demanda Janeway.

"Oui, sa l'est, c'est pourquoi cette opération était secrète ét classé noire au plus haut niveau de l'ONI, et de l'UNSC même si notre existence a été rendue publique, tous les détails n'ont pas été divulgués, mais pour le reste de la population nous étions des soldats améliorées avec pour mission de protéger l'humanité ainsi que ses organes dirigeant contre toutes les menaces extérieure et intérieure. " Répondit John en essayant de comprendre sa réaction.

"Mais ce dont vous parlez n'est rien de plus que de la cruauté et de la barbarie." Dit-elle, avec une pointe de colère dans sa voie.

"Je sais que cela vous choque, mais s'il vous plaît laissez-moi finir, car malgré vos belle parole, vous savez d'après le compte rendue précédent que nous étions le dernier rempart contre les ennemie de l'UNSC et de la race humaine." Dit il, en remarquant le hochement de tête du capitaine.

"Une fois que nous avons atteins notre destination, nous avons rencontré un homme qui ne nous a formé et entraîné à devenir des soldats, le Premier maître Franklin Mendez, à partir du moment où il nous vit, il a décidé à nous poussé au-delà de nos limite, quel que soit notre âge ou notre sexe, nous avons reçu une formation égale à celle des Marines vétérans pour leurs maintiens en conditions, un grand nombre de ses méthodes ont été considérés comme cruelle et brutale, mais elles étaient efficaces." John fit une pauses, au souvenir de l'homme qui eu un grand impact dans sa vie.

Les images ont montré, des instructeurs armés de matraques électriques entrant dans un dortoir qui réveillais les Spartans avec des décharges, des exercices exténuants et des marches suivie d'un parcours du combattant modifiée.

"Pourtant, il nous a également enseigné les valeurs du travail en équipe, la loyauté, l'honneur et la discipline, d'une manière qui lui était propre, il a fait tout son possible pour que nous survivions au mission qui nous étaient confiées, il à fait tout son possible pour que nous puissions être bien préparée à notre future existence, pour beaucoup d'entre nous il était le père que nous n'avions plus. " Il s'arrêta pour lui faire bien comprendre ses propos.

Cortana a continué : "Son entraînement a été efficace et a eu des effets durables sur lui ... Vous voyez quand ils avaient 8 ans, ils ont été lâchés dans une forêts près de la base, il leur a donné plusieurs morceaux de carte et expliqué que l'objectif à atteindre était un dropship et de laisser le dernier enfant restant en arrière pour qu'il revienne à pied à la base comme punition. "

«Ils vous traitaient comme des animaux!» Dit Janeway en colère.

"John n'a cependant pas suivit cet ordre, il leur a donner un point de rassemblements pour qu'ils puissent se rejoindre pour ensuit atteindre la zone d'atterrissage, mais elle était gardé par des Marines en tenue de combat avec des munitions réelles, John ne connaissait pas cette information, son plan était de les attirer loin du navire et les neutraliser, tous se passa sans accroc, ils se sont occupé des soldats et pris le dropship, John fut le dernier à monter à bord pour être sur que tous étaient sains et saufs. "

"Je suis sûr que Mendez n'étais pas été heureux des résultats !" Dit Janeway.

«Non, il ne l'était pas, cependant, en raison de son initiative John a été fait chef d'équipe, quelque chose que les autres Spartans ont accepté, à ce jour, peu importe s'ils avaient atteint un rang plus élevé ou s'ils commandaient leurs propres équipes, John serait toujours leur chef, celui qu'ils suivraient dans la bataille et peu importe les risques et les dangers parce qu'il savaient que John ne les abandonneraient pas.» Termina Cortana.

John prit la parole :"Puis il y a eu le Dr Halsey qui a supervisé le projet, elle fait en sorte que nous ayons une instructions dans de nombreux domaines pour compléter notre entraînement physique, elle a pris soin de nos blessures et parfois elle nous parlait pour nous rappeler notre propre humanité, que nous étions plus que armes vivantes. "

"Elle a beaucoup souffert de la culpabilité pour ce qui s'est passé pour les épreuves que nous avons subit et elle a toujours cherché des moyens pour assurer notre survie, elle était notre mère, et la seul civil auprès de qui nous acceptions des ordres, la seule personnes pour qui nous serions prêt à mourir pour la protéger." Dit-il d'un ton uniforme et un regard neutre.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite?" Demanda Janeway en espérant changer de sujet de conversation à propos de la femme responsable des modification de ces enfants.

«À 14 ans, nous avions terminé tous les formations physiques et éducatives, ce qui venait ensuite était de nous rendre encore meilleure, pour atteindre cela, nos corps devait subir des augmentation et des améliorations d'une manière similaire, mais plus avancé que la première génération de Spartan." Le Chef fit une pause pour rassembler ses pensées sur la meilleure façon de décrire les avantages ... et bien sûr les conséquences.

"Toutefois, nous avons réalisé la gravité de la situation quand CPO Mendez est venue nous parler de la procédure."

Images maintenant montré les Spartan debout face à un homme qui attira leur attention, ils étaient tous en parfaite condition physique.

"Vous aviez 14 ans ? Mais vous ressembliez à des athlètes de 18 ans !" Dit Janeway, quand elle les regarda. «Qu'elle furent les effets de ces améliorations et modifications ?»

"**Ossification par le carbure et la céramique :**

Ce qui les rend les os pratiquement incassable mais le risque est spécifiques chez les adolescents pré-pubères et approchant de la puberté:une croissance osseuse incontrôlée pourrait causer une destruction irréparable des os.

**Injection visant à améliorer les tissus musculaires :**

Augmente considérablement l'endurance en augmentant le volume de leur cœur mais 5% des cobayes succombent à l'augmentation à cause du volume de leur cœur.

**Implant thyroïdien catalytique :**

Développement des tissus des muscles et des os pour les rendre plus puissants, effet secondaire son la suppression des désirs sexuelle.

**Renversement capillaire occipital :**

Ce qui augmente la perception des yeux mais il y a un risque de rejet et un détachement de la rétine.

**Supraconduction fibreuse des dendrites neuraux :**

Ce qui augmente les réflexes de 300% ainsi qu'une augmentation significative de l'intelligence, de la mémoire et de la créativité. Il y a eu quelques cas où le cobaye présente la maladie de Parkinson et le syndrome de Fletcher. Nous partagions une forme de télépathie entre nous et nous savions comment l'autre agirait et vice-versa." Termina-t-il, en les laissant abasourdi par ce qu'il pouvait faire.

«Et çà c'est quand il avait 14 ans, maintenant ces capacités ont augmenté avec l'âge et cela sans l'aide de l'armure.» Ajouta Cortana avec une joie enfantine .

«Attendez une minute, vous voulez dire votre armure vous rend encore plus fort !» Demanda Janeway avec de la crainte dans sa voie.

«Mais malheureusement seulement 33 restèrent apte au service actif, 12 furent muté dans différent service de l'UNSC à cause des effets secondaire du traitement et les autres n'ont pas survécut.»Dit John avec tristesse.

«33 sur 75, c'est une hécatombe !» Cria Janeway

«On connaissait les risques encourues.» Dit il.

Le capitaine continua : «Cela ne les excuses pas et qu'en est il de votre armure ?»

"Cela fut une autre partie des modifications apportées au programme initial, l'armure de puissance de série Mjolnir. Seul les Spartan peuvent l'utiliser, un humain normal qui essayerait de la mettre risquerait de grave blessure voire la mort." Répondit il

"Vous devriez voir toutes les médailles qu'il a gagné, vous pourrez pratiquement faire une statue avec." Ajouta Cortana.

Cortana lui montra toute ces citation ainsi que les médailles que John avait gagné. "Merde! Vous êtes sûrement l'homme le plus décoré et le plus brave que j'ai jamais vue. Personne au sein de Starfleet ne vous arrive à la cheville, chapeau !" dit elle avec admiration après avoir entendu et vu le dossier du Chef.

John répondit : "ces morceaux de métaux et bouts de papiers ne signifient rien pour moi capitaine, je faisais simplement mon devoir de soldat, et aucun soldat doit être honoré pour avoir fait son devoir."

«Et le voilà qui rejoue les modestes !» Dit Cortana.

"Vous avez raison Chef mais vous êtes plus qu'un simple soldat, vous êtes un héros comme le sont l'amiral Archer, Kirk, Sulu et bien d'autre mais d'une certaine manière vous les surclassait car vous avez subit et vue plus d'horreur qu'eux. Mais maintenant que allons nous faire de vous ?» Dit Janeway.

«Je voudrais rentré dans mon univers le plus tôt possible, il pourrait avoir encore avoir besoin de moi contre les loyaliste Pacte et nous détenons des informations vitale pour l'UNSC!» Dit John.

Janeway pris la parole : «Je pense que pour l'instant cela est impossible Chef, car nous sommes très loin de l'espace de la Fédération à peu prés 62 000 année lumière, vous voyez nous sommes perdus dans le Quadrant Delta. Cette histoire sera assez longue à vous raconter mais je pense que je peux vous donner accès à notre base de donnée à vous et à Cortana pour que vous puissiez voir notre situation, je voudrais aussi qu'elle relate les événements de votre histoire pour que mon équipage soit au courant sauf bien sur les données relatif au projet Spartan et les autre informations classifiés. Nous allons rester quelques jours dans le secteur et je vous demande votre aide pour nous aider à récupérer les fournitures et matériels utilisable sur votre vaisseaux ?»

«Je vais les trier et voir ce que je peux ajouter comme informations nous concernant dans votre base de donnée et je vais vous donner les schémas du Forward Unto Dawn et l'inventaire du matériels dans les soutes.» Dit Cortana.

«Je voudrais récupérer mon armure et participer au mission de récupération et nous voulons occupé un poste à bord de votre navire jusqu'au jour où vous trouverez le moyen de nous renvoyer chez nous ?» Demanda John.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Décision provisoire**

**Pont 1 : Salle de réunion**

Le capitaine Janeway s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil pour mieux réfléchir aux demande du chef. Elle dit : «concernant votre demande pour occupé un poste à bord, je vais y réfléchir avec mes chefs de services et mon second. Je suis quand même rétissante en ce qui concerne votre armure vue vos capacité avec mais en signe de bonne volonté vous pouvez la reprendre mais vous la mettrez pas à bord et je pensais vous incorporé dans une des équipes de récupération. Mais pour l'instant il vous faut un lieu pour vous reposer, malheureusement le Voyager ne manque pas de place depuis notre arrivé dans le quadrant Delta, vous logerez au pont 3 dans un des quartiers.» elle appuya à son combadge : «Capitaine à l'enseigne Kim.»

«Oui, capitaine. »

«venez en salle de réunion»

Kim quitta son poste et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion mais s'arrêta devant les deux gardes qui gardaient l'entrée et s'adressa à l'un deux : «le capitaine m'attend !»

Les deux gardes laissèrent entrées l'enseigne Kim dans la salle au grand déplaisir du Chef.

« Kim je voudrais que vous les emmeniez à l'infirmerie et vous conduirez ensuite le Chef au ancien quartier du lieutenant Suder.» Dit le Janeway.

«Bien capitaine, Voulez vous bien me suivre. »

«Janeway à Chakotay et Tuvok, veuillez me rejoindre en salle de réunion»

«Ici Chakotay : j'arrive capitaine», dit son XO.

«Ici, Tuvok : bien reçus j'arrive tous de suite, capitiane », dit le chef de la sécurité.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

Les deux hommes quittèrent leurs postes respectif et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion.

«La passerelle est à vous Paris», dit Chakotay

«Bien reçus, monsieur»,répondit Tom

ils croisèrent le chef et Cortana escortés par Kim qui se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

**Pont 1 : Salle de réunion**

Une fois que Tuvok et Chakotay entrèrent dans la salle le capitaine Janeway les invita d'un geste à s'asseoir.

«Bon, j'ai besoin qu'on discute de la proposition que le Master Chief m'a faîte.» Dit elle.

«Quelle est au juste cette proposition ?» Demanda Chakotay.

**Pont 1 : Salle de réunion**

Janeway parla : «lui et Cortana veulent occuper un poste à bord du Voyager.»

«Ils veulent occuper un poste à bord du vaisseau, mais qu'elle poste pouvons nous lui proposer vue leurs antécédents ? A part la sécurité et l'assistance à la navigation et la guerre electronique je ne vois pas.» Dit Chakotay.

Tuvok pris la parole : «étant le chef de la sécurité, je voudrais savoir ces antécédent ainsi que son expérience avant de donner mon accord. Je ne voudrais pas avoir les mêmes problèmes que nous avons eu avec les maquisards au début de notre périple dans le quadrant delta sans vous offensé Monsieur.»

«Vous avez raison Tuvok.» Répondit celui-ci.

«Tous ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment c'est qu'il a connue l'enfer pour de devenir ce qu'il est et qu' après il l'a vécu. Mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'ils pourraient tous les deux être des atouts importants pour nous dans le future.» Dit Janeway.

«Pouvez vous nous en dire plus à propos de ce fameux programmes Spartan II, sans enfreindre ses règles de sécurité ?» Demanda Chakotay.

«Désolé Chakotay, mais tous ce qui m'a dit restera entre lui et moi sauf s'il me donne son accord ou s'il vous le dit lui-même ce que je doute fortement» Répondit Chakotay.

«Quelle est ce programme Spartan II ?» Dit Tuvok

«J'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas en parlé, même avec mon second donc vous devrez vous contenter de cette réponse, Tuvok.» Dit le capitaine.

L'officier tactique et aussi chef de la sécurité n'était pas ravie par la réponse même si le visage de celui-ci ne le montrait pas mais il devait s'en contenter. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'écran murale.

Le Chef et Cortana entrèrent dans l'ascenseur précedé par Kim. John pris la parole : «je voudrais d'abord récupérer mon armure.»

«Je vous emmènes d'abord à l'infirmerie pour que le Docteur puisse récupérer son émetteur portatif avant qu'il se mette dans tous ces états. Pont 5.» Dit Kim.

**Pont 5 : Infirmerie**

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au pont 5, la porte s'ouvrit et le trio se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où ils trouvèrent le Docteur qui chantonné un de ces air d'opéra préféré.

«Ah, vous voilà enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. J'espère que la réunion n'a pas été trop éprouvant pour vous Chef et nous allons peut-être commencé la batterie de test que j'ai prévus pour vous ?» Dit le docteur.

«Je suis désolé mais cela devra attendre, je dois aller récupérer mon armure et m'installer dans mes nouveaux quartier, nous somme venue vous rendre votre émetteur portatif.» Lui répondit-il.

«Bon si c'est comme ça, vous pouvez y aller mais je voudrais parler à Cortana car elle doit avoir un dossier médicale vous concernant ainsi que vos antécédents médicales.» Dit le docteur.

«Je ne vois aucune objection, vue que je ne peux pas me déplacer dans le vaisseau sans l'émetteur ou sans votre armure et tailler le bout de gras avec le docteur me fera le plus grand bien »Répondit Cortana.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'infirmerie, en laissant les deux hologrammes en pleine conversation. John n'aimait pas laisser Cortana seul avec des inconnues et il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec Kim.

«Je vois que vous n'aimer pas laisser votre IA seule, elle ne risque rien avec le Docteur.» Lui dit le jeune enseigne.

John ne dit rien mais regarda avec insistance Harry Kim, qui détourna le regard mal à l'aise et dit «pont 9». Le reste du trajet ce fit dans un silence pesant.

**Pont 1 : Salle de réunion**

A la fin des vidéos de mission du Chef, l'écran redevint noir et Tuvok prit la parole : «je peux dire que les actions du Chef sont impressionnante bien que certaines défie toute logique dans la façon de les mener.»

«Je reconnais que sauté d'une station spatial avec une bombe sans aucun appareil d'entré atmosphérique pour détruire un vaisseau de cette taille et quelque chose d'inhabituel mais contre toute attente il a réussie et je parle pas des autres missions comme aller dans la capitale ennemis pour sauver Cortana.» Dit Janeway.

«Je pense que dans un premier temps il pourrait entraîner nos équipe de sécurité pour les rendre meilleur, qu'en pensez vous Tuvok ?» Ajouta Chakotay.

«Ce serait illogique de ne pas profiter du savoir et de l'expérience du Chef mais j'ai quand même quelques réserve.» Répondit Tuvok

«Quelles sont ses réserves ?» Dit Chakotay.

«Et bien cela concerne surtout ses capacité due aux modifications et améliorations génétiques ainsi que de sa mentalité de soldat, certaine de ses décisions concernant plusieurs de ces missions.» Ajouta Tuvok.

«Donc nous sommes d'accord pour qu'il entraîne les équipes de sécurité du Voyager et nous aviserons ensuite en fonction des résultats.» Dit Janeway

Mais il furent interrompue avant que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

«Passerelle au capitaine, pouvez vous venir sur la passerelle. Nous avons une situation qui demande votre attention ainsi que celle du Docteur.»

«Janeway à passerelle, nous arrivons.»

**Pont 5 : Infirmerie**

Après avoir passé au crible le passé médicale de John avec le docteur. Cortana lui posa une question : «Alors Docteur où et comment avait vous été crée ?»

La question surpris le Docteur, car c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui posait la question mais il répondit : «j'ai été conçus sur la base Jupiter avec le physique et l'esprit de mon créateur, le docteur Zimmerman qui est le plus grand génie de la Fédération en ce qui concerne la technologie holographique et vous ?»

« Moi, c'est le docteur Catherine Halsey qui m'a crée grâce à la technique du flash clonage, à partir de son propre cerveau. J'ai donc ses souvenir, son intelligence mais j'ai moi même décidé de mon apparence qui est celui de ma mère mais j'ai mes propre émotion ainsi que mes propre souvenir mais j'ai une espérance de vie d'environ 7 ans avant de devenir Rampante et de devenir fou.»

«Une durée de vie de 7ans, c'est court. Y a-t-il un moyen de prolongé votre durée de vie ?» Demanda le docteur

«J'ai quelque idée mais rien de concret pour l'instant.» Répondit Cortana.

«J'ai aussi remarqué que vous aviez de forts sentiments envers le Chef.» Dit il.

«Je ne peux pas le nier, vue tous ce que nous avons vécus ensemble sans compter qu'il a été jusqu'en enfer pour me sauver, pour simplement tenir une promesse. Vous ne l'avez sans doute pas remarqué mais il n'était pas vraiment heureux de me laisser seule avec vous docteur.» Dit elle.

«Non, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Pouvez m'en dire plus en ce qui concerne cette épisode de promesse. »

«Lors d'une mission, j'ai dis à John de me laisser derrière pour que lui et l'Arbiter puissent sortir du High Charity mais il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait me chercher et j'ai été fais prisonnier par le Fossoyeur qui m'a torturé et fais connaître les deux première étape qui sont le désespoir ainsi que la colère et pour l'instant je suis dans la phase 3 qui est l'envie mais John m'aide énormément mais si je deviens rampant je n'hésiterais pas à me détruire pour éviter de lui faire du mal ou bien j'atteindrais le stade de méta-stabilité !» Dit Cortant.

«Cela reviendrait à un suicide et qu'est ce la méta-stabilité ?» Demanda le Docteur.

«La Méta-stabilité est un stade théorique, où une IA peut enfin être considéré comme une véritable "personne".» Répondit Cortana.

«Donc, si je vous comprend bien c'est quitte ou double en ce qui concerne votre avenir.» Dit il.

Mais avant que Cortana puissent répondre, ils furent interrompue par un message du capitaine : «Janeway au Docteur, veuillez me rejoindre sur la passerelle nous avons une situation qui pourrait vous intéresser.»

«J'arrive tout de suite, Capitaine.»

**pont 11 : Ingénierie**

Le Chef et Kim entrèrent dans l'ingénierie et ils virent le lieutenant B'Elanna Torres qui essayait de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'armure du Chef. En voyant le Chef l'Ingénieur en l'interpella : «Ah... Vous voilà enfin, j'espère que vous pourrez m'expliquer le fonctionnement de votre armure ?»

Le Chef la regarda et répondit : «l'armure est alimenté par un réacteur à fusion ainsi que des cristaux liquide ce qui permet au bouclier de se recharger plus rapidement, elle est aussi équiper de diffuseur automatique de Biofam ainsi que de circuit réactif qui se relie automatique à mon système nerveux. Le casque intègre un système de communication ainsi qu'un module FC-I de commande externe et d'émission externe renforcée de 3ème génération et un systéme UA/HUL-Ide 2ème génération renforcée qui permet d'afficher les renseignements sur ma visière. Il s'agit évidemment du casque standard de l'armure d'assaut Mjolnir Mark VI utilisé depuis octobre 2552. Il est également compatible avec tous les autres modèles d'armures MJOLNIR.»

«Et combien de version d'armure Mjolnir existe-t-il ?» Demanda Torres.

«A ma connaissance il y a eu sept version exactement.» Répondit le Chef.

«Que pouvez vous me dire d'autre ?» Dit B'Elanna

«Il améliore mes temps de réaction et décuple ma force, je suis le seul qui peut la porté sans danger et me permet de faire des sorties extra-véhiculaires dans l'espace et accomplir des missions en milieux aquatique.» Dit John.

Kim ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant ça. Il était déjà impressionnant sans son armure mais avec il devait être immense.

«C'est une merveille technologique, je voudrais bien rencontré l'ingénieur qui l'a construit ?» Ajouta le chef ingénieur.

«Cela sera difficile car le docteur Halsey est porté disparue depuis la bataille de Reach !»

Et ils ont continué à parler de l'armure pendant un moment.

**Pont1 : Passerelle**

Le capitaine Janeway était debout sur la passerelle et elle fût bientôt rejoint par le docteur et ils écoutèrent le message de détresse que le Voyager venait de capter.

Une personne qui ressemblait à un humain avec un teint pâle et des cheveux marrons parlait : «à tous les vaisseaux, j'espère que vous recevrez ce message. Je suis une projection isomorphique HD25. Il y a eu un accident, mon équipage est mort et je suis seul. Je vous en prie aidez-moi !»

Le Docteur ainsi que le capitaine était surpris et il dit a Janeway : «c'est un hologramme, nous devons l'aider. Enseigne, trouvez la source de la transmission.» L'enseigne regarda le Capitaine qui hocha la tête.

Le médecin reprit : «une fois que nous saurons où est le vaisseau, j'irais en exploration.»

«Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir promu aujourd'hui.» lui répondit Janeway.

«M.. Mais je suis le mieux placé pour fournir une assistance à un hologramme n'est ce pas ?» reprit il.

Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils de la passerelle pour continuer leur conversation.

«Je préfère que vous quittiez le Voyager qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Je ne voudrais pas vous perdre ou que vous endommagiez votre émetteur portable. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

«Sa je le conçois, mais si c'est bien un hologramme comme moi j'aimerais le rencontrer, l'étudier. Le lieutenant Torres pourrait m'accompagner, elle connaît mon émetteur mieux que personne.» Lui répondit le Docteur.

«Quand à nous, nous resterons ici pour récupérer ce qui est récupérable sur le vaisseau du chef, mais vous nous rejoindrez dès que vous aurez finis.» Dit le capitaine avec un sourire.

Le Docteur se leva avec un grand sourire et ajouta : «merci, capitaine.» Et il se dirigea vers l'asenceur pour aller au hangar à navette.

**Pont 11 : Ingénierie**

Pendant ce temps là John et B'elanna continuait leur discutions concernant l'armure quand tout un coup.

«Passerelle au Lieutenant Torres, allez rejoindre le docteur au hangar à navette et si vous voyez le Chef dite lui de me rejoindre à mon bureau.»

«Ici, Torres. Bien reçus, le chef à bien reçus votre message et il me charge de vous dire qu'il arrivera dans trente minute.»

Le Chef prit son armure et regarda le lieutenant Torres et lui demanda : «où se trouve la puce contenant Cortana ?»

En voyant le Chef avec son armure et connaissant son passé, B'Elanna sentit un poids qui lui pesait sur l'estomac et elle lui répondit : «elle est dans le terminal de l'infirmerie.»

Le Chef se tourna vers Harry Kim au grand soulagement de Torres.

«On va à l'infirmerie et vous me conduirez ensuite directement au bureau du capitaine.»Dit John au jeune enseigne, sur un ton qui ne disait de ne surtout pas de le contredire.

«Oui.» Bafouilla Kim.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle d'ingénierie au grand plaisir de ces occupant et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour récupérer la puce contenant Cortana, une fois que le chef la trouva il l'a prit et ils se dirigèrent vers la passerelle.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

Tous le monde fût surpris de voir le Chef avec son armure sur la passerelle et certain on mis la main sur l'emplacement où se trouvait leur phaseur pour voir s'il était bien là.

Kim lui indiqua la direction du bureau du capitaine et le Chef s'y dirigea d'un pas vif et volontaire comme tous soldats le feraient à la stupéfaction de l'équipe de quart de la passerelle, on peut dire que Starfleet n'avait jamais vue un Spartan se mouvoir.

Le Chef sonna et attendit une réponse qui vint de suite : «entrée, Chef.» En entrant dans la pièce, il se mit tout de suite au garde à vous.

Le personnel de Starfleet n'était plus habituer à la stricte discipline militaire, Janeway fût surpris et dit : «Repos, John. Je vois que quand on vous appelle, vous arrivez le plus vite possible mais vous pouvez oublier le garde à vous, nous ne le pratiquons plus depuis longtemps.»

«Je suis désolé capitaine mais vous devrez faire avec, on m'a inculqué le respect dût au officier depuis mon plus jeune âge.» Lui répondit-il.

«Je vois, donc on s'en accommodera. Je vous ai fait venir pour donner la réponse concernant votre souhait d'occuper un poste à bord du Voyager. Pour l'instant vous vous occuperez de l'entraînent des équipes de sécurité. Je veux qu'ils puissent faire face à tous ce qui pourraient arriver de la prise d'assaut du vaisseau par des forces hostiles à un combat terrestre, vue que la Fédération à perdue ce savoir depuis longtemps mais pas vous. Demandez moi ce que vous avez besoin et on essayera de le fournir mais vous devez savoir que nos ressources sont limités.»

«Tous ce que j'aurais besoin c'est qu'on fasse une halte de plusieurs semaine sur une planète pour que je puisse entraîner vos équipe de sécurité pour le combat terrestre mais j'aurais besoin de certaine fournitures qui se trouve sur le Forward Unto Dawn. En ce qui concerne la défense de votre vaisseau en cas de prise d'assaut, il faudrait que j'entraîne tous l'équipage et pas seulement les équipes de sécurité au diverses tactiques de combat ainsi qu'au maniement de différentes armes.»

«Je vois mais pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter sur un planète et en ce qui concerne l'entraînement nous disposons d'une salle qu'on appelle le holodeck qui sert aussi bien au équipe de sécurité pour l'entrainement qu'à l'équipage pour se détendre. En ce qui concerne votre seconde demande j'y suis favorable mais vous ferez partie d'une équipe, êtes vous d'accord.»

«Concernant le Holodeck, je me réserve le droit de dire s'il convient ou pas à l'entraînement que j'ai en tête. Ensuite je voudrais l'historique de votre vaisseau ainsi qu'une liste des principaux ennemies que vous avez rencontré avec toutes les informations que vous avez sur eux tant militaires que médicales et sociologique. Pour l'opération de récupération je voudrais commander la première équipe pour être sur que le Flood n'a pas laissé quelque petite surprise quand j'ai quitté l'Arche. » Dit John.

«D'accord, mais donner moi une bonne raison de vous donner le commandement de la première équipe qui ira sur votre navire ?» L'interrogea Janeway.

Le chef répondit : «Pour trois raison. Premièrement je sui celui qui les connaît mieux l'Inondation et comment le traité. Deuxièmement Cortanasera là pour m'assister pendant toute l'opération et troisièmement je connait le terrain et elle à les plan du vaisseau et tous ce qui s'y trouve, capitaine.»

«Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?» Demanda le capitaine.

«J'aurais besoin d'une salle pour briefer les équipes de récupération sur les dangers concernant le Flood, de préférence avec un support holographique. Vue que le Docteur et partie sur une mission qui le remplacera à l'infirmerie ?»

«Pour l'instant le seul qui à de bonne connaissance médicale et le lieutenant Tom Paris et il remplacera le Docteur pendant son absence.»

«Il faudra qu'il soit présent au briefing, car il sera le premier concerné par cette mission vue qu'il fera partie de l'équipe de reconnaissance.»

«Je crois que nous avons finie, vous pouvez disposer John.»

«A vos ordre capitaine.» Il salua le capitaine et sortie du bureau et se dirigea vers le poste occupez par l'enseigne Kim.

«Où se trouve mes quartiers ?» Demanda-t-il à Harry.

Mais avant que celui-ci puisse répondre, Chakotay prit la parole : «laissez enseigne kim je l'y conduis.»

«Ce son les anciens quartiers de Suder, monsieur.» Dit Harry.

«Veuillez me suivre Chef.» Chakotay et le chef se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur et le XO dit : «Pont 3. Vous savez Chef après avoir vue la vidéo de vos mission, je regrette de ne pas vous avoir connue lorsque j'étais encore dans le maquis vous nous auriez été très utile contre les Cardassien.»

«Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je vous aurez sûrement pourchassé vue que vous étiez en rébellion contre la Terre et ma mission prioritaire c'est de la protégé ainsi que l'humanité et ses organes dirigeantes contre tous ses ennemies tant extérieure, qu'intérieure.» Répondit le Chef.

L'ascenseur arriva au pont 3 et ils se dirigèrent vers ses nouveaux quartiers.

«Alors je peux me sentir soulager de ne pas avoir eu affaire à vous lorsque j'étais dans le maquis.»

«J'aurais besoin de rencontrer les équipes qui iront sur le Forward Unto Dawn, à 0800 ou si vous préférer à 08 heures du matin dans la salle qui me sera assigné pour le briefing.» Demanda John.

«Je pense que le holodeck 1 sera parfait pour vos besoin. Voilà nous sommes arrivé, si vous avez faim Neelix sera plus qu'heureux de vous préparé quelque chose.» Répondit Chakotay.

«On verra.» Dit John, il salua Chakotay et rentra dans ses quartiers.

En rentrant dans ces quartiers le Chef remarqua qu'il était confortable loin des standards de l'UNSC.

Avec une chambre, un salon ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Il chercha la console des yeux, marcha vers elle et il introduisit la puce de crystal de donnée contenant Cortana dedans..

«C'est digne d'un 4 étoiles, cela ressemble au quartier d'un capitaine,» dit Cortana, «en tout cas on vas être bien ici, mais d'abord, il faut qu'on parle tout les deux.»

«Que voulez vous dire Cortana.» Répondit le Chef.

«Voilà je suis au troisième stade avant de devenir rampante et si je le deviens, il faudra que je me désactive avant que cela n'arrive. Le Docteur est au courant et bientôt le capitaine Janeway le sera.» Dit Cortana.

«C'est inacceptable, je préférerais une autre option.»

«Je peux peut-être atteindre la méta-stabilité, ce qui sera une première pour une IA de l'UNSC.» Répondit Cortana.

«On fera tout pour que vous y arriviez, dite moi de quoi vous avez besoin et je vous le fournirais même si je dois démonter ce vaisseau, j'ai fait une promesse à Johnson et je compte bien la tenir comme les autres.» Ajouta le John.

«Je vous remercie John. Maintenant il faut vous reposer car demain sera une dure journée.» Dit l'IA.

Sur ce john s'éloigna du terminal et se dirigea vers la chambre, posa son armure à côté du lit et s'y endormie. «Dormez bien John, je veuille sur vous.» Dit-elle doucement. Au même instant la porte se vérrouilla.

PS : Voilà pour ce 5ème chapitre j'espère que cela vous as plus. En ce qui concerne l'aptitude du Chef envers la discipline du Voyager, il ne faut pas oublier que John à été élevé comme un soldat depuis ses six ans et il est dure de perdre ces habitude et je sais de quoi je parle et Janeway n'a pas totalement confiance en lui à cause des ces modification génétique et de son entraînement. Vue le lourd passif de la Fédération envers les être génétiquement modifié.

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaire ainsi que vos proposition. A bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Briefing**

**Pont 3 : Quartier de John**

John ouvrit les yeux et se sorti rapidement du lit ou il s'était allongé. Le Chef regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il n'avait aucun danger immédiat, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dur.

Cortana apparue sur son l'écran de son quartier et dit : «Ah, vous vous êtes enfin réveillé John. Vous avez dormi trois heures, ce qui est bien assez pour vous, il est 04h00 du matin, nous avons encore du temps avant le briefing avec les équipes de récupération. Il est temps que vous preniez vous vous laviez et alliez déjeuner, car ont à une longue journée devant nous.»

«OK, j'ai compris. Je vais le faire.» Répondit le Chef.

John se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche, une fois que ce fût fait il mit son uniforme et sortie de ces quartiers et se dirigea vers la salle de manger du capitaine que Neelix avait transformer en réfectoire.

**Pont 2 : Cuisine de Neelix**

«Bonjour et bienvenue chez Neelix, vous devez être notre nouvelle hôte. J'espère que vous vous plairez parmi nous, si vous avez des besoins particuliers faites le moi savoir. En plus d'être le cuisinier du bord je suis aussi chargé de l'approvisionnement du vaisseau ainsi que l'ambassadeur de la Fédération dans le quadrant Delta.»

«Je vois, vous occupez beaucoup de poste pour un simple cuisinier. Mais est ce que votre race fait partie de la Fédération ?» Demanda John.

«Non, je suis de ce quadrant et je viens de Rinax une lune de notre planète Talax.» Répondit Neelix.

«Comment avez vous atterrie sur ce vaisseau ?» Dit le Chef.

«C'est une longue histoire, tous à commencer lorsque le Voyager à été envoyer dans ce quadrant par le Fossoyeur. Je me trouvais dans une décharge spatiale à faire de la récupération lorsque le Voyager est arrivé dans ma casse et on prie contact avec moi pour sauver deux personnes de leur équipage qui avaient été enlevés par le Fossoyeur. Après certaine difficulté on à réussie à les récupérer et Kes et moi nous sommes resté sur le vaisseau et je suis heureux de dire que je fais partie de cette équipage qui est aussi ma famille maintenant.» Répondit Neelix.

«Qui est Kes ?» Demanda John

«Kes était une Ocampa, une espèce doué du don de télépathie. Elle à quitté le vaisseau depuis peu. Je n'aime pas trop en parlé. Alors qu'est que je vous sers à manger ?» Dit Neelix

«Ce que vous avez et en triple quantité.» Répondit le Chef.

Neelix le regarda surpris par sa demande, car s'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle requête concernant sa cuisine et lui apporta un plateau bien garnie.

John trouva un endroit dans la pièce où il put s'assis à une table et commença à manger. Il trouva le repas assez épicé mais nourrissant.

C'est à ce moment que l'équipe de quart du matin entra dans la cuisine de Neelix et fut surpris de voir le Chef assis par terre qui dégustait un repas plutôt copieux.

Vorik s'approcha de Neelix et lui demanda à voix basse : «est que ce la fait longtemps qu'il est là ?»

«il est là depuis environ dix minute , c'est même la première fois qu'on m'en demande une si grande quantité.» Répondit Neelix

«Intéressant et qu'est qu'il vous à dit ?» Dit Vorik

Et tout le john les interrompit : «si vous voulez avoir des informations me concernant, adressez vous à moi.»

Ce qui surpris tous le monde dans la pièce, mais ce fut surtout Vorik qui fut le plus étonné mais il se reprit vite et dit : «excusez moi, mais vous nous avez entendue de là où vous êtes ?»

«Oui et je peux vous entendre, alors que voulez vous savoir sur moi ?» Dit John

«Fascinant et excusez moi.» Rétorqua Vorik mais n'alla pas plus loin et rejoignis ses camarades à une table.

Le Chef se leva et alla vers Neelix et déposa son plateau et le remerciant pour le repas et demanda : «où se trouve le holodeck ?»

«Le holodeck se trouve au pont 6,» répondit Neelix et ajouta : «avez-vous aimé ma cuisine.»

«Elle est nutritif et convient à mes besoins, au revoir.» Rétorqua John et il se sortie du refectoire et se entra dans l'ascenseur et dit à l'ordinateur : «pont 6.»

**Pont 6**

Il sortie de l'ascenseur et se avança dans le couloir devant lui. Il croisa divers membres d'équipages du quart de nuit qui qui furent surpris de le voir là, mais aucun n'eut le courage de lui adressé la parole.

Il arrêta un membre d'équipage et lui demanda : «où se trouve le holodeck 1 ?»

L'homme lui répondit : «c'est la prochaine porte à votre droite.»

«Merci.» John se dirigea dans la direction que lui indiqua l'homme et entra dans la pièce et il remarqua que la pièce était vide de tous mobilier et que le mur était couvert d'une grille et juste à côté ce trouvait une console.

«Cortana pouvez-vous vous interfacé avec la console ?» Demanda le Chef.

«Aucun problème, cela ressemble au système d'holoprogramme de l'infirmerie, que voulez vous que je fasse john ?» Répondit Cortana

«Je voudrais que vous créiez une salle de briefing au standard de l'UNSC avec une console holographique au milieu pour pouvoir avoir des images tri-dimensionnelle à taille humaine.» Dit-il.

La pièce se transforma en ce que voulait John et Cortana apparue à côté de lui avec l'apparence du docteur Halsey en plus jeune mais toujours habillé de sa blouse blanche.

«Alors qu'en pensez-vous, c'est pas mal, hein ?» Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

«C'est exactement ce que j'avais demandé, je dois dire que cette technologie est intéressante.» Répondit John.

«Je ne parlais pas de sa mais de ma forme actuelle, homme des cavernes.» Dit Cortana avec un soupçon de colère dans sa voix.

«Je vous prie de m'excuser Cortana, cela vous vas à ravir. Mais pour l'instant concentrons nous sur la préparation du briefing. Pouvez-vous afficher les différentes formes du déluges ainsi que les vidéos concernant le Déluge ainsi que les schema de la moitié arriére du Forward Unto Dawn?» Demanda John.

«Oui, aucun problème on peut les projetaient en 2D ou en 3D.» Répondit Cortana.

«Les deux Cortana,» les images apparurent sur l'holoprojecteur au milieu de la pièce, «merci.»

La préparation du briefing continua encore pendant une heure en peaufinant les derniers détails, tandis que le capitaine Janoway ainsi que Chakotay et Tuvok entrèrent dans la salle.

En les voyant rentré, John se mit immédiatement au garde à vous.

«Repos, John, Bonjour Cortana. Je vois que vous avez préparé la salle à votre convenance.» Dit Janeway.

Les deux autres officiers de Starfleet la regardèrent quand elle prononça son mon pour la première fois devant eux.

«Oui, madame. C'est Cortana qui à crée la salle de briefing selon les standards de l'UNSC.» Répondit le Chef.

«C'est plutôt austère mais fonctionnelle.» Dit Tuvok.

«Ces sièges ont l'air plutôt inconfortable mais tous le monde peut voir l'holoprojecteur grâce à sa disposition particulière.» Ajouta Chakotay.

«John, comment allez vous, est que tout est prêt pour le briefing des équipes de récupération ou avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?» Demanda Janeway.

«Non, madame. J'ai tous ce qu'il me faut, vos place sont ici.» Répondit John en montrant les sièges du premiers rangs.

La conversation fut interrompu par l'entrée des membres des équipes de récupération dans le holodeck et commencèrent à s'installer. Une fois que ce fut fait, le chef pris la parole : «Bonjour à tous je suis le Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117 votre chef durant cette mission avec l'accord de votre capitaine, vous pouvez m'appeler Master Chief ou Chef. Ce briefing concernera notre mission pour récupérer tous ce qui est récupérable dans le Fowar Unto Dawn, ne vous mettez pas en tête que cela sera facile. Le danger pourrait être présent partout et surtout celui qu'on appelle le Déluge."

Les gens étaient curieux à propos de cette menace, un des officier de sexe féminin présent décida de prendre la parole : "cette inondation, quel genre de danger est ce ?"

John a répondu : "je ne parle pas d'un menace mineure... mais de cela."

Dès que les vidéo du casque des soldats qui ont affronté le Flood est apparu, les hoquets des hommes et femmes ont été entendus, c'est alors que le Master Chief a parlé quand les images ont représentées les différentes formes d'infections qui vivaient dans les l'installation du premier Halo. Ils ont montré quand le Flood ont attaqué le capitaine Keyes ainsi que plusieurs marines et le sergent major Avery J. Johnson. Le Master Chief à eu un brusque et brève sentiment de nostalgie à la mémoire de son ami, cela lui aussi a rappelé les choses qu'il avait vues à la seconde même qu'il avait vu l'enregistrement de la caméra du casque du soldat Jenkins pendant l'attaque, il a réussi à se calmer et continuer.

"Ce que vous voyez est la preuve matériel d'une race parasitaire appelé Déluge ou Flood dans les dossiers des extra-terrestres qui possédaient ces installations. Ces créatures survivent en consommant et infestant toutes les créatures organiques, qui soient vivantes ou mortes. Là d'où je viens, ils avaient presque réussi à anéantir toute vie et ont à peine été tenu en échec. La race qui à construit le halo à mené une guerre sanglante et qui s'est terminée par une victoire à la Pyrrhus pour eux, ils ont fait mourir de faim l'Inondation en construisant une arme qui anéantie toute vie organique dans la galaxie, mais elle les a aussi détruis, à l'exception des échantillons espèces qu'ils avaient pour leurs tests. "

Les images ont continuer à tourner, les hommes et les femmes ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être horrifié par le spectacle que les films leurs montraient sur le travail macabre de l'Inondation sur les espèces organiques, la transformation de ceux qui étaient encore vivant ainsi que les morts en les ranimant en monstres pour les servir. Le Master Chief a attendu patiemment que les images ont joué leur rôle sur les équipes de récuperations, il n'aimait pas montrer ces images pour térrifier les gens, mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour que les membres des groupes qui allaient sur le Foward Unto Dawn puissent comprendre la menace et le danger qui risquaient de rencontrer lors de cette mission ainsi que de leur faire comprendre les horreurs que le Déluge pourrait déclencher quand rien n'est fait pour le contenir, mais il fallait le faire. Il pourrait dire que le spectacle était horrible pour les hommes et les femmes présent dans cette salle et étaient plus que disposés à exprimer leur horreur.

«Mon Dieu!"

"Oh merde ... je vais être malade ..."

"Ce ... ne peut pas être vrai ..."

"Je ne peux pas regarder plus ..."

Les mots des équipes ont suffi pour dire que le Master Chief a atteint ces objectifs en leur révélant la nature exacte des monstres du déluge. Les membres équipages ont regardé comment l'Infection s'attaque aux êtres vivants et s'occupe des morts, ils ont observé que les Marines de l'UNSC se battaient pour leur vie contre l'attaque en masse du Déluge, ils ont entendu les cris de terreur des soldats aguerris ainsi que leurs cris de colère et d'horreur quand ils ont vu le déluge transformer leurs collègues qui étaient encore vivants ou morts en monstres, permettant au public d'entendre les appels à l'aide des victimes désespérées et des cris de douleur, puis leur transformation en monstres inhumains. Ils ont observé que même les autres races n'ont pas été épargnés par l'Infection.

Les vidéos ont continué de tourner, quand Cortana a ensuite pris la parole.

"Les tactiques du Déluge, par nature, sont simple, il s'appuie sur leur nombre pour gagner les batailles, mais cela n'est pas un signe de stupidité. Ils sont capables d'absorber la connaissance de leurs victimes qu'ils consomment afin qu'ils puissent utiliser leurs armes et même leurs véhicules. Il y a au moins quatre stades à leur développement, la première est la stade Feral, dans ce cas, le déluge fonctionnent d'une manière plus localisée, semblable à une meute de loup qui chasse leurs proies, ils utilisent les phéromones comme moyen de communication mais ils n'ont pas de structure de commandement complexe. "

"Cependant, une fois que le Déluge à suffisamment de corps et de connaissances accumulées et d'information, il peut créer un Proto-Fossoyeur qui est la prochaine étape et peut mettre en œuvre des attaques coordonnées. Dans cet état, le déluge devient plus organisé et agit comme un esprit de ruche, permettant à l'Inondation de lutter plus efficacement avec une meilleure planification et une meilleure organisation. Cela permet également a la biomasse du Flood de fabriquer les formes pures."

Les images alors montré des monstres horribles qui n'ont pas été faites à partir de corps humains et d'autres espèces comme ceux du Pacte. Les spectateurs n'ont pas vue les transformation les plus horribles que le Déluge fait subir au être organique vivants et ramené les morts à la vie de la façon la plus brutale, la vue des formes pures de l'inondation n'était pas facile à regarder.

"Les formes pures commencent normalement quand l'Inondation recueille sur les cadavre réanimé qu'il n'a transformé en monstre, assez de masse cellulaire, d'os ainsi que de muscle et les recycles en un super monstre. Il existe trois formes, Celui qu'on retrouve le plus souvent est le Traqueur et est assez agile pour éviter les tir, généralement il évite le combat, il peut se transformer en des formes plus résistante tout en sacrifiant son agilité, ne vous y tromper pas ils sont mortelles dans une bataille. "

Les images ont ensuite relevé la Forme Cracheuse une sorte d'araignée accompagné de Stalker dans la ville corrompue de High Charity et a ensuite montré sa forme à l'auditoire.

«Le Forme Cracheuse sert pour les attaques à distance, par contre il ne peut pas aller n'importe où sans retourner à la forme de Traqueur, ils peuvent déclencher des barrages de projectiles meurtriers, fait à partir d'os pur et renforcé qui peuvent passé à travers les métaux de base avec une facilité déconcertante et mortelle, leurs têtes se courbent pour se cacher quand ils sont attaqués, mais il ne peut pas survivre longtemps lors d'un l'assaut lourd. Toutefois, ils peuvent facilement vous cerner, il se transformer alors en Traqueur pour faciliter leur mouvement, et une fois dans votre angle mort il métamorphose à nouveau pour vous tuer. Les armes à énergie ainsi que les explosifs sont le meilleur choix pour y faire face. "

«Le forme suivant est lae forme de réservoir. On sait très peu de chose sur eux, ils crachent des sporeset quand ils sont touché ils explosent en les libérant.» Les images modifiées à partir du formulaire à distance à la bête flandrin qui était le forme réservoir du Déluge Pure.

«La Forme Colosse doit son mon à sa capacité à encaissé un grand nombre de projectiles avant de mourir, cependant il n'a pas la ne peut pas lancer d'attaque à distance. Cependant il est lent et gauche pour retrouver leur mobilité il doit reprenne une forme Traqueur. Il faut savoir que le Colosse a été conçu pour le combat rapproché mais ne vous fiez pas à sa lenteur et à son manque d'agilité, il est plus que capables de tuer toute personne assez stupide pour y faire face au corps à corps, il faut se méfier car il est capable de faire une brusque accélération grâce a ses quatre membres pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher et engager le combat avec vous. Pour les tuer il faut les viser à la tête. Comme pour les autres formes, les armes à énergie et les explosifs offrent les meilleurs résultats. "

"Cela va donner naissance à la forme Proto-Fossoyeur, c'est là forme intermédiaire entre les autres forme du Flood et le Fossoyeur il réunis toutes les connaissances et la technologie, c'est lui qui pilote les vaisseau et les véhicules, il n'assimile pas la matière biologique. Une fois cette étape est atteinte, le déluge peut voyager dans l'espace, à la recherche du prochain système solaire à infester. "

"Ensuite nous avons le Fossoyeur, c'est la forme ultime du Déluge, un fois qu'il à obtenu tout ce qu'ils désiraient en termes de connaissances, de technologie, de concepts scientifiques, et à consommé tous les êtres vivants dans une galaxie et passe à la galaxie suivante. "

Quand la vidéo fut fini, le Master Chief regarda le public et il pouvait dire qu'il avait toute leur intention quand il commença à parler : "bien que nous ne savons pas avec certitude s'il y a des formes d'Inondation, nous ferons comme si elle y étaient nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques, car elles deviendront une menace mortelle pour cette galaxie et tous les quadrant qui la compose est que cela est bien compris ?"

«Je pense que nous avons tous compris chef.» Répondit Janeway.

«Je veux que vous tous compreniez bien, qu'une fois qu'une personne est infecté la seule chose à faire c'est de l'achever, d'après ce que je sais de vos armes, cela signifie la désintégration pur et simple. Mon équipe sera composé du lieutenant Tom Paris, Chell, Ashmore et Henley ainsi que Bendera, nous serons chargés de la reconnaissance du vaisseau pont par pont et les équipes de récupération se téléporteront à l'endroit que j'aurais choisie et si la zone est clair, mais vous devrez quand même vous tenir sur vos garde. Vous pouvez continuer Cortana.»

Un schéma du Foward Unto Dawn apparut et l'IA de l'UNSC continua le Briefing en indiquant le point d'insertion ainsi que le point d'extraction et les divers pont où ils pourraient trouver du matériel et des vivres ainsi que des armes avec leurs munitions, etc... cela dura encore une bonne heure.

«Voila, le briefing est finie allez vous équiper, nous nous retrouverons en salle de téléportation 1. Rompez les rangs.» Dit le Chef.

La salle commença à se vider tandis que la salle retrouva son aspect initiale. Janeway alla vers le Chef et lui dit : «John je voudrais que vous emmeniez Seven of Nine avec vous en tant qu'officier scientifique.»

«je ne pense pas que cela sera judicieux mais je vais quand même l'emmener avec moi, mais elle dois bien comprendre que c'est moi qui commande et elle fera ce que je lui dirais de faire. Car cela reste une opération militaire et non une mission scientifique.» ajouta le Chef.

Janeway appuya sur son Combadge et dit : «vous avez bien compris Seven ?»

«Oui, capitaine. J'ai bien compris la nature de la mission du Chef.» Répondit-elle.

«Avez vous des questions concernant la mission Seven ?» Demanda le Chef.

«Non, Chef. J'ai suivie votre briefing depuis la salle d'astrométrie.» Dit Seven.

«Bien on se retrouve à la salle de téléportation 1 dans une heure, si vous êtes en retard on part sans vous et vous pourrez pas nous rejoindre sans mon accord, c'est bien compris ?» Ajouta John.

«Je serais là, ne vous inquiétiez pas.» Répondit Seven.

**Pont 4 : Salle de téléportation 1**

Une heure plus tard, l'équipe de reconnaissance se rassemblait dans la salle de téléportation 1et il avait été rejoint par Seven of Nine. Les caphandre de la fédération semblait petit par rapport à l'armure du Chef, il prit la parole : «je vous rappelle que notre mission et la reconnaissance et la destruction de toute menace pour que les équipes de récupération fassent leur boulot, donc on obéir à mes ordres et on ne joue pas au héros, c'est bien compris.»

«On a bien compris Chef. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous énervé on connaît notre travail.» Lui répondit l'officier Bendera.

«J'en doute mais pour l'instant on y va. Seven vous resté avec Paris à l'arriére du groupe.» Ordonna le Chef.

«D'accord.» Rétorqua-t-elle.

Les 7 membres qui composait l'équipe de reconnaissance allèrent sur les plots du téléporteur où ils commencèrent à disparaître dans une lumière bleue.

Voilà J'ai enfin finis ce chapitre. Dans le prochain on verra le Chef en action. J'attends toujours avec impatience vos avis sur cette histoire ainsi que vos idée pour améliorer cette histoire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forward Unto Dawn**

Sept formes se matérialisèrent dans une lumière bleue dans l'un des couloirs de la frégate. John leva son armes dans une direction prêt à faire feu, à la grande stupéfaction des autres membres.

Le Chef pris la tête du groupe et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir ou ce trouvait une porte. John l'ouvrit et de l'air s'échappa, l'éclairage de secour fonctionnait cela voulait dire que les moteur tournait à bas régime pour fournir l'énergie nécessaire au vaisseau. Il s'approcha d'une console et y mis sa main, pour que Cortana puisse y lire les données nécessaire pour la mission.

«John le taux de rayonnement et au-dessus de la limite, leurs combinaisons supporteront les radiations. La plupart des capteurs sont HS et le reste ne vaut guère mieux mais le système d'alimentation m'indique qu'un cryotube est alimenté dans la salle 1.» Dit Cortana.

«Bon, on verra cela plus tard.» Répondit John.

Le Spartan a mené son équipe plus profondément dans l'Aube. Partout où il regarda, cela lui a rappelé des souvenir lié aux endroits traversé. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent les quartiers de l'équipage les effets personnels des marins flottaient dans la pièce car la gravité artificielle était en panne. Seven en à pris quelques uns pour en apprendre plus sur leur univers.

«Et bien, c'est vraiment spartiate. Je me demande comment ils pouvaient supporter les voyage de long durée ?» Dit Bendera. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un croissement en T, chaque corridor disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

«Cortana, donne moi un itinéraire pour la soute ?» Demanda John

«Voila j'ai tracé le chemin le plus court pour la soute ainsi que pour l'armurerie qui se trouve sur le même pont.» Répondit Cortana.

Le Spartan s'adressa à ses équipiers : «bon vous me suivez, faite attention et rappelez vous des consignes.»

«Excusez moi, mais n'est ce pas excessive pour une épave ?» Demanda Chell.

«Rien n'est excessive qu'en sa concerne le Flood. Vous avez vue les vidéos ainsi que les rapport de missions les concernant lors du briefing, il ne faut pas le sous-estimé.» Répondit Cortana via les haut parleur externe du casque du Chef.

1 heure plus tard le Chef et son équipes arrivèrent à destination, ils commencèrent à fouiller la soute. John, Chell, Ashmore, Henley et Bendera se mit sur une ligne avec un espace de 5 mètre entre eux tandis que Seven et Paris était derrière eux avec leurs tricordeurs pour scanner la pièce et ils commencèrent à ratisser chaque recoin de la salle à la recherche de toute trace d'Inondation. Le Chef fit signe à Ashmore pour qu'il contacte le Voyager : «Équipe de reconnaissance à Voyager, la soute est clair. Vous pouvez téléporter la première équipe.» Dit l'officier de sécurité.

5 minutes plus tard, l'équipe de récupération se matérialisa dans la soute. Elle était sous le commandement de Tuvok.

«Vous pouvez commencer, mais scanner bien les container. Le capitaine ne veut pas de surprise.» Dit l'officier tactique.

Tuvok parla au Spartan : «Chef, comment se passe votre mission ?»

«Pour l'instant il n'y a pas trace d'Inondation mais cela ne veut rien dire, je vous conseillerais d'être prudent et de bien vérifier les container. Pour l'instant je vais à l'armurerie, je vous demanderais de la vider et j'aurais besoin de plot amplificateur de téléportation ainsi qu'un générateur portable.» Répondit John.

«Étrange demande, Chef. Pourquoi en avez vous besoin ?» Rétorqua Tuvok.

«On à repéré un cryotube en qui fonctionne dans la salle de cryogenie 1.» Dit le Spartan.

Le chef se dirigea à l'armurerie pour compléter son équipement tandis que son équipe l'attendait dans le soute pour récupérer les plots et le générateur. Une fois à l'intérieure il compléta son équipement avec 4 chargeurs pour son fusil d'assaut MA5C, une mitraillette MSG M7 avec 4 chargeurs, 1 M6G Magnun Sidearm avec 6 chargeurs et 1 lance-flamme M7057 avec 2 conteneurs de 100 unités ainsi qu'un assortiment de grenade à fragmentation et à plasma. Ses coéquipiers qui l'attendirent à la soute furent surpris par la quantité d'arme et de munitions que le Chef avait sur lui, une fois qu'il eut rejoint ses équipiers, il leur dit : «vous avez pris l'équipement que j'ai demandé, alors allons vers la salle de cryogénie 1. Est ce qu'il a des questions ?».

«Pourquoi vas ton dans cette direction, cela nous éloigne du hangar et des plans de notre mission ?» Demanda Seven.

Le Spartan lui répondit : «Les plans ne survivent généralement pas au réalité du terrain. Cortana à détecté un cryotube en état de marche, donc nous allons vérifier et si cela est nécessaire le téléporter sur le Voyagers. Voilà les nouveau paramètre de la mission. Alors en route.»

**Salle de cryogénie 1**

Deux heure plus tard, l'équipe de reconnaissance arriva à la salle de cryogénie. Paris regarda la salle et dit : «On dirait un caveau avec des cercueils exposé à la vue de tous. Bon il faut trouver la belle au bois dormant maintenant et qu'on parte au plus vite, cette endroit me fiche la trouille !»

«Sa doit sûrement de rappeler certain de vos films d'horreurs que vous aimez bien.» Répondit Chell.

«Entre en voir un et en vivre un, c'est différend Chell.» Dit-il.

«Arrêter de parler, on vérifie cette pièce et on trouve le cryotube qui fonctionne avec la personne qu'il contient et faite attention.» Répliqua John.

Le groupe se mit dans la même formation que tant la soute et commencèrent à fouiller la pièce méticuleusement et une demie heure après ils finirent le ratissage de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le cryotube. John et Cortana furent surpris par l'occupant, en effet il était occupé par une nul autre que le commandant Miranda Keyes.

«Est ce qu'elle est vivante ?»Demanda le Chef à Cortana.

«Je ne pourrais pas le dire avec certitude, John. Il me faudrait l'avis du Docteur ?» Répondit-elle.

« Lieutenant Paris, veuillez scanner le cryotube à la recherche de trace d'Inondation.» Demanda le Chef.

Tom s'approcha et commença à scanner l'occupant du cryotube avec son tricordeur et dit : «elle est vivante mais ces signes vitaux sont très faible et elle n'est pas infecté, si elle n'était pas en état de stase elle serait sans doute morte.»

«Qui est-elle, Chef ?» Demanda Ashmorre.

«C'est le commandant Miranda Keyes, nous la pensions que le prophète de la Vérité l'avait tué sur l'Arche.» Répondit John.

Seven rétorqua : «vous voulez dire que c'est la femme qu'on à vue sur la vidéo de vos mission lors de la réunion. Comment est- elle arrivée ici ?»

«Le plus probable c'est que des marines l'on ramené sur le vaisseau et quand ils se sont aperçut qu'elle n'était pas morte mais gravement blessé, il l'on mis dans ce cryotube pour la soigner plus tard.» Rétorqua Cortana.

«Pour l'instant, il faut prévenir le capitaine Janeway de notre découverte.» Dit Seven. «Seven à Voyager. Nous avons trouvé une chose intéressante.»

«Ici Janeway, qu'avez vous trouvé ?»

«Nous avons touvé le commandant Miranda Keyes, le commandant du Forward Unto Dawn en état de stase dans un cryotube.»

«Voilà qui est intéressant, téléporté la à l'infirmerie au plus vite pour voir ce qu'on peut faire pour la sauver.»

«Bien reçus, capitaine nous la préparons pour la téléportation. Seven terminé.»

«Bon Chell occupez vous du générateur et que les autres placent les plots amplificateurs, je veux que sa soit fait le plus vite possible.»

Vingt minute plus tard, tous était prêt pour la téléportation.

«Chell à Voyager, le colis est prêt.»

Le cryotube disparut dans une lumière bleue.

«Je ne m'y ferais jamais. Bon continuons la mission.» Ajouta Cortana.

**Hangar**

Le groupe du Chef arriva au hangar et commencèrent la fouille ainsi que dans les vaisseaux et véhicules présent et cela pris beaucoup de temps mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

«Paris à Voyager, le hangar est clair. Vous pouvez envoyez l'équipe de récupération.»

Quelque minutes plus tard les membres du second groupe se matérialisa et commencèrent tous de suite leurs travail. John se tourna vers son groupe et dit : «2 heures de pause pour tous le monde. Vous pouvez retourner sur le Voyager, alors profitez en !»

4 membres de l'équipe décidèrent de retourner sur le Voyager. Tandis que le lieutenant Paris et Seven préfère rester sur la frégate.

Paris se dirigea vers un appareils qui à la forme d'une Raie. Tom admira le chasseur et marmona : «regardez moi ça c'est une beauté, elle à tous d'un prédateurs. Je voudrais l'essayer tous de suite.»

«Il faudra que vous demandiez au chef, moi aussi je voudrais voir de quoi cette navette est capable de faire.» répondit un membre de l'équipe de récupération.

«Ce n'est pas une navette mais un chasseur Longsword. Il est armé de canons rotatifs de 110 mm et ventrale de 120 mm, de 4 missiles AGSM-10 et il peut transporter 1 bombe Shiva, 36 mines spatiales Moray ou des capsules d'armes pour ravitailler les troupes au sols.» Expliqua le Chef.

«Je peux aller à l'intérieure pour que je puisse voir le cockpit.» Demanda Tom.

Le chef alla en dessous du chasseur et appuya sur le bouton de déverrouillage. La rampe d'accès se baissa, Tom monta à l'intérieure et regarda le cockpit.

«Tous est comme dans l'ancien temps, un manche à balai pour dirigé l'appareil ainsi que différent bouton et manette. Il y a siège pour le pilote et un autre pour un passager. J'ai de plus en plus envie de le tester. Chef,est que je peux le ramène sur le Voyager ?» Demanda Paris

«Saurez-vous le piloter ?» Répondit John.

«Aucun problème, j'ai déjà piloté des appareils avec la même configuration, quand j'étais à l'Académie.» Expliqua Tom.

«Emmener le sur le Voyager mais je veux que soyez là à temps. Alors ne traîner pas en route.» Dit Dit le Spartan.

La trappe se referma et le Longsword décolla vers le Voyager avec Tom Paris à son bord. Tandis que le Chef alla s'asseoir dans un Warthog et il fut bientôt rejoint par Seven et elle lui demanda : «c'était comment dans votre univers avant la guerre ?»

«J'ai ne m'en rappelle plus. Car je suis devenue un soldat très jeune.» Répondit-il.

«Oh, vous devez quand même avoir des souvenirs de votre vie avant de devenir ce que vous êtes.»

«Je me rappelle de certaine chose, comme mon envie de toujours gagné et que j'adorais le Graveball et vous ?» dit John.

«Je ne m'en rappelle pas, j'ai été assimilée très jeune ce qui fait pour l'instant je n'ai que mes souvenirs de ma vie en tant que Borg.» Répondit-elle.

«C'etait comment la vie parmi les Borgs ?» Demanda Cortana.

«Quand mes parents et moi avons été assimilé, nous appartenions à un collectif, nous étions mi-machine, mi-humain. Notre cerveau ne faisait plus qu'un avec les autres et nous obéissions qu'a la reine, c'est la seule à avoir une conscience individuelle. C'est pour çà que j'ai du mal à m'adapter à la vie à bord du Voyager.» Répondit Seven.

«Je comprends, mais je n'appelle pas ça une vie car vous n'avez pas de libre arbitre par certain côté vous me rappelez la vie qu'a vécut le Chef. Mais lui il l'a fait pour défendre son espèce tandis que vous en tant que Borgs, vous assimiliez les races que vous rencontriez et qui était digne d'intérêts pour vous, donc vous avez détruit des civilisations entière, tout cela pour atteindre une perfection qui n'existe pas. Les Borgs ressemble au Pacte par ses méthodes.»

John interrompit Cortana en disant : «c'est bon Cortana, Seven n'était pas responsable de ses actes car elle n'était pas consciente de se qu'elle faisait. Moi oui et je faisait aussi partir d'un collectif avec les autres Spartans.»

«J'ai compris Chef, mais elle et moi on en reparlera plus tard.» Répondit Cortana

**Pont 11 : Baie à navette du Voyager**

Après une heure de vol à bord du Longsword, Tom atterrissait dans la baie à navette du Voyager. Une fois que l'appareil fut garé, Paris descendit de l'appareil et se dirigea vers ses quartiers et enleva sa combinaison.

**Pont 2 : Cuisine de Neelix**

Tom entra dans la cuisine et vit Neelix qui préparait les repas et d'autres membres d'équipage qui mangeaient. Il vit son amis Harry Kim qui était à une table et il s'y dirigea.

«Alors, Harry c'est bon ?» Demanda Paris

«C'est comme d'habitute, mais tu ne devrais pas être avec le Chef et l'équipe de reconnaissance ?» Répondit le jeune enseigne

«Il nous as donné 2 heures de repos.» Dit le pilote.

«Donc tu as deux heures à tuer.» Répliqua Kim.

«Non, un peut moins d'une heure. Car je viens d'essayer un de leur chasseur et je peux te dire qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec nos navette.» Expliqua Tom.

«Comment çà.»Lui Répondit Harry.

«Ils n'ont pas la distorsion, pas de bouclier et pas de phaseur, mais leurs chasseurs sont plus agiles et peut transporté un charge plus lourde que nos navette. Il faut dire que leurs appareils sont fait pour la guerre et pas pour l'exploration et surtout on les pilote à l'ancienne.»

Harry changea de sujet : «c'est comment de travaillé avec nos nouveaux invités ?»

«On peut dire qu'il est assez exigeant, mais après avoir vue les vidéos du briefing on comprend pourquoi il se prépare à toute éventualité.»

«Vous vous attendez à des problèmes à bord ?»

«Peut-être, on est à été avertie et quoi faire en cas de problème. Comment sa ce passe sur le Voyager et où sa en est avec les missions de récupération ?» Demanda Tom.

«Pour la soute et l'armurerie c'est finie, elles doivent être vide maintenant. Il ne reste plus que le Hangar pour l'instant et il y a un module de stase à l'infirmerie.» Répondit Harry Kim.

La conversation continua, jusqu'au moment où Tom Paris devait rejoindre le Forward Unto Dawn, il prit congé de son amie.

**Forward Unto Dawn.**

Cinq forme se matérialisèrent dans le hangar et se dirigèrent vers le Chef et Seven. John leur dit : «Bon, vous êtes tous là, on va pouvoir continuer notre mission et nous commençons par la soute à armement et ensuite l'ingénierie. Je sais que la mission et presque finie mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous relâcher, allez on y va.»

L'équipe de reconnaissance se dirigea vers leur prochaine destination.

**Salle des moteurs**

Après avoir vérifié la soute à munitions. Ils atteignirent la salle des moteurs et ils commencèrent à fouiller la pièce quand l'officier Bendera s'éloigna de son poste dans la formation et se dirigea vers une porte avec une lumière rouge au dessus. Il s'arrêta devant et tenta de l'ouvrir mais sans succès. Mais ses actionss ne passa pas inaperçus : «Bendera qu'est que tu fais ?» Lui cria Henley.

«Sa ne se voit pas, j'ouvre cette porte pour voir ce qu'il a derrière.» Dit-il.

«Arrête tes conneries, il faut prévenir le Chef. S'il y a une lumière rouge au dessus c'est qu'il y a une raison.» Répondit-elle.

«Arrêtez avec votre paranoïa cela fait plusieurs heures qu'on fouille ce vaisseau sans qu'il y ait la moindre trace de cette Inondation. ce vaisseau est vide, il n'y a aucun danger. Plus vite on a finie plus vite on est de retour sur le Voyager.» Expliqua Bendera. Il essaya de nouveau et réussir à l'ouvrir avec l'aide de son phaseur. Il l'ouvrit et c'est à se moment là qu'il fit face à un être difforme qui lui tira dessus à bout portant avec un pistolet M6G. Il mourut sur le coup.

Henley cria : «Bendera !» et fit feu avec le phaser sur la forme devant elle qui se désintégra.

Le reste du groupe se retourna vers Henley et là ils virent un vision d'horreur. Un nombres important de formes de combat d'Inondation qui passèrent par la porte et il commencèrent à tirer sur eux. Le Chef leur cria : «tous le monde sort d'ici et vite !»

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte en courant mais le chef resta derrière pour les couvrirent. Il recula lentement vers la porte tous en tirant de courte rafale avec son M5C sur les formes qui se dirigèrent vers lui, une fois que son chargeur fut vide il prit sa mitraillette SMG M7 et continua à son feu tous en se dirigea vers le couloir. Le reste de l'équipe sortirent de la pièce et se mirent en position pour couvrir la porte de leurs armes. Ils virent John qui passa la porte et quand la première forme apparut Henley le visa et fit feu avec son phaseur, quand le faisceau l'atteignit il se désintégra.

«Ashmore, henley vous restez avec moi. Chell, Paris et Sevent, allez vous mettre au prochain embranchement et mettez vous en position et attendez nous.»Leur dit le Chef

Tom, Chell et Seven coururent vers leurs positions tandis que les autres restèrent avec le Chef pour les couvrir. John en profita pour recharger ses armes. La situation empira quand les formes d'Inondation atteignirent le couloir mais les plus dangereux était les formes d'Infection qui faisaient leurs apparitions, car ils étaient nombreux et de petit taille. Les fusils et les phaseurs seraient insuffisants pour les arrêter, le Chef prit le lance-flamme et tira quelques brèves jet de flammes pour tuer le plus grand nombre et les retarder tous en économisant ses munitions.

«Seven à tous les membres de starfleet présent sur le Forward, évacué le vaisseau rapidement, nous avons découvert des formes d'Inondation.» Dit-elle en courant vers la position désigner par le Spartan.

«Janeway au Chef. Que se passe-t-il.»

«Nous avons découvert des formes d'Inondation, Bendera est mort et sûrement transformé en forme de combat du Flood.»

«Qu'allez vous faire, pour endiguer l'infection ?» Demanda Janeway.

«Je vais détruire le Forward Unto Dawn avec une bombe Nova pour être sur de tous les tuer, je vous conseillerais de vous éloigné du vaisseau le plus rapidement possible à distance de téléportation maximum.» Répondit le John, tous en utilisant son lance-flamme tandis que Henley et Ashmore tiraient avec leurs fusils phasers.

«Vous deux, retournez à la soute à munition et positionnez vous à l'entrée et attendez moi.»

«Mais vous, chef.» Demanda Ashmore.

«Discuter pas, je vais les retenir alors faite ce que je vous dis. Bougez-vous.» Cria le Chef.

Les deux officiers de sécurités se regardèrent et allèrent vers leur nouvelle positions. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de regarder derrière eux, pour voir le chef reculer tous en lançant de court jet de flamme.

Ils dépassèrent la position de Paris, Torres et Seven.

«Où est le chef ?» Demanda Chell.

Henley s'arrêta et repondit : «il est derrière nous, il arrive mais à votre place je me tiendrais prêt car il sera bientôt là et il ne sera pas seul.»

«Mais où allez-vous ?» Demanda Seven.

«Le Chef, nous a dit de nous poster à l'entré de la soute à munition, bon je dois y aller.» Expliqua-t-elle.

Les trois membres du Voyager se regardèrent et se postèrent, en voyant le Chef se dirigeant vers eux et commencèrent à le soutenir par leur tir.

Quand le Chef arriva à leurs niveaux, il rechargea son arme et lança deux grenades à fragmentation sur l'ennemie qui arrivèrent sur eux, en tuant les plus proche et en blessant les autres. John dit à Seven : «Vous allez à la soute à armement, vous trouverez une bombe Nova. vous aller l'armé et mettez la compte à rebours sur 2 minutes. Une fois que c'est fait, attendait que nous vous ayons rejoint pour lancer la minuterie. Nous appellerons le Voyager pour qu'il nous évacue. Nous les retiendrons ici pendant environs 10 minutes et ensuite nous vous rejoindrons.»

Seven se dirigea vers la soute à munitions.

Ashmore et Henley virent Seven qui se dirigea vers eux.

«Où sont les autres ?» Demanda Ashmore.

«Il les retarde, Ashmore vous venez avec moi, j'ai besoin de vous pour armer une bombe.» Répondit Seven.

«Quoi !» Dit-il.

«On a pas le moment pour en discuter, alors venez avec moi.» Répliqua-t-elle.

Tous les deux entrèrent dans ma soute pour accomplir leur mission. Quelque minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent la bombe et Seven commença à armer la bombe. Tandis qu' Ashmore retourna auprès d'Henley.

Pendant ce temps sur la position que tenaient les autres membres de l'équipe de reconnaissance, la pression de l'Inondation se faisait de plus en plus forte, jusqu'au moment où le Chef leur ordonna de rejoindre les autres à la soute à munition. Comme d'habitude le Chef resta derrière pour les couvrir. Il lança deux grenades à plasma et commença à reculer tous en faisant feu avec son lance-flamme sur l'ennemi et enfin il rejoignit les autres et demanda à Seven : «où en êtes vous avec la bombe ?»

«Je finis de l'armer.» Répondit Seven.

Le chef ainsi qu'Ashmore et Henley retinrent les forces adverses dans le couloir ce qui les empêcha de profiter de leur nombre pour les submerger. Le Spartan lança une grenade à plasma qui se colla sur une forme de combat qui explosa dans une lumière bleue tuant plusieurs forme de Flood et tira de courte rafale avec son fusil d'assaut.

«La bombe et prête, on peut contacter le Voyager pour qu'ils nous téléportent.» Dit Seven.

«Attendez.» Répondit le Chef et il ferma la lourde porte et la verrouilla, donna un coup de poing sur le clavier, pour retarder le Flood. «Contacter le Voyager pour qu'il nous sorte d'ici.» Leurs dit-il.

«Seven à Voyager, sept à téléporté.»

«Voyageur à Seven, bien compris.»

Les six membres de l'équipe de reconnaissance se dématérialisèrent dans une lumière bleue.

**Pont 4 : Salle de téléportation 1**

le capitaine Janeway et Tuvok attendaient l'équipe de reconnaissance à la salle de téléportation 1 avec deux officiers de sécurité armé de fusil phaseur pointé sur le plot de téléportation. Six forme se matérialisèrent devant elle. Une fois que la téléportation fut finis elle fut de soulagé de voir que c'était bien l'équipe de reconnaissance qui apparut devant elle et dit : «que s'est il passé, Comment la situation à-t-elle put dégénère a ce point ?»

«Je vous le direz lors du débriefing après notre examen médical.» Répondit le Chef

«Le Docteur n'est toujours pas rentré de sa mission.» Dit-elle.

«Mettez nous en isolement tout de suite et téléporté nous dans la salle de quarantaine et éloigner vous vite fait de ce secteur. Capitaine je vous conseillerait ensuite de le scanner pour voir si aucune forme d'Inondation à survécut.» Dit John sur un ton autoritaire.

L'opérateur du téléporteur regarda le capitaine qui lui dit : «téléporté les au holodeck 2. Tuvok, ensuite vous le verrouillé la salle et mettez un champs de force devant l'entré.»

«Oui capitaine.» Répondit Tuvok.

**2 jours plus tard**

Le Docteur et B'Elanna Torres revinrent de leurs éprouvante missions de sauvetage. Le capitaine Janeway les reçut dans son bureau et leur demanda : «comment c'est passé la mission ?»

«On à dut faire face à un hologramme psychopathe qui a tuer tous son équipage, à la fin nous avons dut le détruire.» Expliqua le Docteur.

«En revenant nous n'avons pas vue le vaisseau du Chef, où est-il?» Demanda Torres.

«Le Chef à dut le détruire car quelqu'un à bord avait libéré le Flood.» Répondit Janeway.

Le docteur prie la parole : «où est-il maintenant ?»

«Il est dans le holodeck 2 en isolement avec le reste de l'équipe de reconnaissance.» Dit-elle.

«Pourquoi dans le holodeck 2 et pas à l'infirmerie.» Demanda-t-il.

«C'était le seul endroit qui convenait pour notre sécurité et leur confort en attendant votre retour Docteur.» Répondit Janeway.

Torres posa la question qui lui brûla les lèvres : «comment a-t-il détruis son vaisseau ? Car quand nous avons scanné le secteur il n'y avait que le Voyageur et aucun débris du Forward.»

«Tous ce que je sais pour l'instant, c'est qu'il à utilisé un bombe appelé Nova qui à littéralement vaporisé son vaisseau.» Dit Janeway.

«Quoi, mais qu'elle sorte d'arme est ce là pour ne rien laissez derrière elle, même pas un petit débris.» Rétorqua B'Elanna.

«Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant mais ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle à la puissance d'une mini-nova. Docteur je voudrais que vous leur faisiez passer un examen médical le plus rapidement possible. Bien que je doute qu'il soit infecté mais il vaut mieux être prudent.» Dit le capitaine

«Je pense que je peux m'en occuper tous de suite.» Répondit le Docteur.

**3 heures plus tard**

Après avoir tous passé leur examen médicale les six membres de l'équipe de reconnaissance se retrouvèrent avec le capitaine en salle de réunion.

«Alors que s'est-il passé sur le Forward Unto Dawn ?» Demanda Janeway aux personnes autour de la table.

John prit la parole : «il y a que l'officier Bendera n'a pas respecter les consignes que j'avais donné lors du briefing, ni les ordres sur le terrain : premièrement il s'est éloigné du groupe et deuxièmement il à ouvert une porte dans la salle des machines sans la scanner, sans soutien et sans prevenir personne. Ce qui as eu pour effet de libérer l'Inondation qui le tua et l'a sûrement assimilé. La mission avait changé, il fallait évacuer le vaisseau et le détruire le plus vite possible, ce qui fut fait grâce à une bombe Nova. On peut dire que nous avons eu de la chance de ne pas perdre plus de monde.»

Janeway questionna les autres membres de l'équipe de reconnaissance qui lui confirmèrent les propos du Chef. Ainsi que son action durant le retrait de la salle des machines jusqu'à la soute à munitions et le fait qu'il était toujours le derniers à partir pour pouvoir les couvrir.

«Pourquoi vous n'avez rient dit de tous cela, Chef ?» Demanda Janeway.

«Pour dire quoi, que j'ai fait ce qu'on attend d'un chef d'escouade et que j'ai échoué à ramener tous les membres de mon équipe à leur vaisseau.» Répondit John

«La perte de Bendera n'est aucunement de votre faute mais de la sienne, il n'avait qu'à respecter les consignes donner ainsi que vos ordres. Les pertes arrivent en mission je le sais et vous aussi. Car après tous c'est vous qui avez survécut à une guerre qui à duré plus de 25 ans, non.» Dit-elle.

Tous les hommes et femmes dans la pièce le regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis.

«Je le sais mais cela n'est jamais facile de perdre des hommes sous votre commandement.» Ajouta-t-il.

«Le débriefing est finie vous pouvez y aller. Chef il faudra que Cortana me donne les vidéos ainsi que le comptes rendu de la mission.» Dit le Capitaine Janeway.

«Vous les aurez dans quelques minutes, capitaine.» Dit Cortana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : La fuite de Seven of Nine**

**Pont 5 : Infirmerie**

Le Chef se trouvait dans l'infirmerie pour une série de test sous la supervision du Docteur. «C'est vraiment impressionnant vous pouvez soulever environs 4 fois votre poids, vos yeux ont caractéristique exceptionnel : vous pouvez voir plus loin que les autres ainsi que dans le noir complet. Vos os sont pratiquement incassable et vos réflexes sont incroyable. Il faudrait que je rencontre le docteur Halsey pour lui en parler. Par contre je suis en mesure de soigner certains effets secondaire dut à vos augmentation grâce aux nanosondes Borgs, dans notre réalité on à trouvé des remède contre la maladie de Parkinson et le syndrome de Fletcher ainsi que certaine malformation avec l'aide de Seven of Nine et vous redonne des pulsions sexuelle et aussi d'augmenter votre espérance de vie jusqu'à 125 ans.» Dit le Docteur.

«Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir une vie sexuelle, Docteur.» Répondit John.

Cortana en colère, répliqua : «Docteur, n'écoutez pas cette homme des cavernes, faite le. Si on l'écoutez on ne ferait jamais rien, mais il doit penser à sa future vie en dehors du programme Spartan II. Croyez-moi que je ferais tous ce qu'il faudra pour qu'il le fasse, m'as-tu bien compris John !» Tous en le fixant avec un regard suppliant.

«C'est bon Cortana, je le ferais.» Répondit John.

«J'aime mieux ça.» Ajouta-t-elle.

L'intervention de Cortana surpris toute les personne présente à l'infirmerie sauf John qui était habituer a ses réactions, mais le Docteur était inquiet et il devrait en parler au capitaine. John demanda au Docteur : «Qu'en est-il du commandant Keyes, pourrez vous la soigner ?»

«Je pense que nous pourrons soigner son cerveau grâce au nanosonde mais j'aurais besoin de Seven pour me seconder. Mais le principal problème vient que je ne peux pas faire de transplantation d'organes car à cause de ses améliorations génétique mineure comparé à vous, ce qui fait qu'elle à une physiologie unique que je suis incapable de reproduire les organes nécessaire pour la guérir.»

«Si ce n'est que ça, se n'est pas un problème. Car dans les container de la soute il y à un hôpital de campagne.» Dit Cortana.

«Vraiment ! Quel technologie utilisez vous ?» demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

«On utilise la technologie du clonage flash, on prend l'ADN du patient et ensuite on clone l'organe qu'on à besoin pour faire la transplantation.» Dit-elle.

«Intéressant, mais du point de vue de...» Le Docteur fut interrompue quand John se leva et se mit brusquement au garde à vous en saluant, il comprit que le capitaine était à l'infirmerie et se retourna. Elle était accompagné de Seven, il dit à John : «ce sera tous pour aujourd'hui, par contre je voudrais qu'on se voit plus tard avec le matériel de flash clonage. » Il se dirigea vers Janeway.

«Nous étions dans le holodeck, quand Seven à eu un malaise.» Dit le capitaine.

John sortie de l'infirmerie pour aller dans ses quartiers tous en prenant le Data Crystal Chip contenant Cortana avec lui. Il salua Janeway quand il passa à à côté d'elle, le capitaine lui rendu son salut.

«c'est la troisième fois que cela m'arrive dans différents endroits et à différents moments. J'aperçois une série d'image dans ma tête, si incohérent.» Dit Seven.

«Pouvez-vous être précis. Avez vous eu des hallucinations.» Demanda le docteur tous en la scannant avec un tricordeur médical.

«Non, je n'ai jamais eu d'hallucination. J'avais l'impression d'être à bord d'un vaisseau Borgs, j'étais effrayé, j'avais peur. A chaque fois c'est exactement pareille, je suis poursuivie par les Borgs qui veulent m'assimiler. Je fuis et je veux leur échapper et à chaque fois j'aperçois le même oiseau.»Répondit Seven

«Le même oiseau ?» Demanda Janeway.

«Un énorme oiseau noir qui vole autour de moi avec des cries effrayant et il m'attaque.» Expliqua-t-elle au capitaine.

Le Docteur regarda son tricordeur et dit : «Hum ! Votre hippocampe à reçu une perturbation.»

«Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ?»

«Que votre physiologie humaine reprend le dessus, il est donc logique que certains symptômes se manifestent. Les rêves, les hallucinations et la régression hypnagogique.»

«Régression hypnagogique ?»

«Des flashbacks, il est possible que vous souffriez de stress post-traumatique.» Dit-il

«Sa me paraît logique. Vous avez été assimilé par les Borgs. Vous avez été victime d'un traumatisme intense et prolongé.» Ajouta Janeway

«J'ai été élevé par les Borgs, ils ne sont pas une menace. Pourquoi j'aurais peur ?» Expliqua Seven.

«Je l'ignore.»

«Ces flash-back se reproduiront-ils ?»

«j'ai besoin d'étudier vos scanners neurologiques. Pour le moment, votre système digestif fonctionne bien, il est temps que vous absorbiez des aliments liquides et solides.»

«Cette sorte d'absorption est inefficace.» Répliqua Seven.

«Elle est inutile à condition d'être un hologramme. Mais la physiologie humaine la requiert. Je vais vous faire la liste de tous ce que vous avez besoin. Apportez la au mess de Mr Neelix. J'hésite à vous affliger sa cuisine, mais on n'a pas le choix.»

«Je n'aime pas du tout cette sensation ! Quelque chose se passe en moi et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. c'est comme si on m'appelait» Dit Seven au capitaine.

Une transmission de la passerelle l'empêcha de repondre : «Chakotay au capitaine.»

«je vous écoute»

«Nos invité sont arrivé, nous les emmenons en salle de réunion.»

«J'arrive.»

«Voila la liste, je vous prierez d'y aller maintenant. Capitaine j'ai encore besoin de vous parler d'une chose importante et maintenant.» Dit le Docteur

«Cela ne peut pas attendre, Docteur ?» Demanda-elle.

«Je crains que non, Capitaine.» Répondit-il.

Seven pris le datapad et sortie de l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers le mess.

Cependant à l'infirmerie le Docteur : «je commence à m'inquiéter au sujet de Cortana.»

«Allons docteur, que c'est-il passé ?» Demanda Janeway.

«Lorsque que j'ai fait des test sur le Chef, je lui ai dit que je pouvais le guérir de certains effets secondaire de ces augmentation mais lui n'en voyait pas l'utilité c'est alors que Cortana c'est mis en colère et lui à dit de le faire quand même.» Expliqua-t-il.

«Voyons, docteur. Vous savez bien que Cortana est une IA cloné à partir d'un cerveau, elle à donc des sentiments et après tous ce qu'ils vécut tous les deux cela ne m'étonne pas.» Répondit Janeway

«Je sais tous cela, mais il y a une chose que je ne vous n'aie pas dit. C'est qu'elle à une durée de vie de 7 ans, mais elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait passé les 3 première phase avant de devenir rampant et de devenir folle.» Dit-il.

«Pourquoi ne me l'avoir pas dit plus tôt, Docteur !»

«Parce que c'était une conversation patient médecin, Cortana m'a dit qu'elle s'autodétruirait plutôt que de faire du mal au Chef et franchement je crois qu'elle le ferait sans aucune hésitation et le Chef fera son possible pour qu'elle atteigne la méta-stabilité.»

«Docteur, Qu'est ce la méta-stabilité et est ce que le Chef le sait ?»

«D'après ce que m'a dit Cortana, c'est quand une IA devient un personne à part entière et je suis sûre qu'il est au courant.»

«Magnifique, il faut que j'en discute avec eux, comme si j'avais pas assez de problème avec Seven et le B'omar.»

«Janeway à Chakotay.»

«Oui, capitaine.»

«Je dois passer voir le Chef et il faudrait que vous fassiez patienter nos invité jusqu'à j'arrive.»

«Bien reçus.»

**Pont 3 : Quartiers de John**

10 minutes plus tard, Janeway était devant la porte des quartiers du Chef. Elle dit : «John c'est le capitaine, je dois vous parler.»

La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra. Le capitaine n'était pas surpris de trouver le Chef debout au garde à vous. «Repos, John. On doit parler de Cortana, d'ailleurs où est-elle ?»

«Je suis ici,» l'IA apparut devant elle, «j'attendais cette conversation plus tôt.»

«Je vois que B'Elanna à fait du bon boulot en mettant les holoprojecteur dans vos quartier.»

«C'est vraie, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour parler de ça, n'est ce pas capitaine ?»

«Non, je viens pour deux problème dont un qui vous concerne directement Cortana.»

«Savoir si oui ou non, je suis un danger pour le Voyager. Comme je l'ai dit au docteur, je préférais me détruire que de faire du mal à John et comme il est sur votre vaisseau, je vous laisse deviné la suite.»

«Donc, si je comprends bien, tant que John est sur le Voyager on ne craint rien. C'est bien ça.»

«Non, c'est plus simple. Comme j'ai été programmé pour protéger l'espèce humaine, je préférerais me détruire pour préserver les humains que de leur faire du mal.»

«Ce que je veux savoir est ce que vous le ferez si john n'est pas à bord.»

«La réponse est oui, capitaine.»

«Est ce que cela vous rassure capitaine.» Demanda le Chef.

«Pour l'instant, mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour aider Seven. En ce moment elle souffre peut être de stress post-traumatique et je voudrais que vous lui parliez.» Dit Janeway.

«Pourquoi moi ?»

«A cause de votre passé, vous avez sûrement souffert ou vue des gens souffrir de stress post-traumatique. Je pense que vous serez plus à même de l'aider que m'importe quels autres membres de mon équipage. Je vous le demande comme une faveur personnelle.»

La demande du capitaine surpris John. «Les Spartans n'ont jamais souffert de stress post-traumatique, mais on à vue des soldats de l'UNSC en souffrirent sur les champs de batailles, si on pouvait on les évacuer sinon ils mouraient sur le champs de bataille. Je vais quand même vous aider mais j'aurais aussi un service personnel à vous demander. Est ce qu'il serait possible de fabriquer un émetteur mobile comme celui du Docteur pour Cortana.» Demanda John.

Janeway répondit : «Je ne peux pas vous le promettre car c'est une technologie du 26iéme siècle, mais par contre je peux peut-être aider Cortana à éviter sa désactivation mais sans garantie. Cortana, il vous reste combien de temps avant d'être rampant ?»

«Normalement 4 ans, mais avec ce que m'a fait subir le Fossoyeur plus toute les données que j'ai emmagasiné sur les Forerunners et le pacte, je ne dirais pas plus de 2 ans au maximum.» Dit Cortana.

«Où est Seven en ce moment ?» demanda John pour changer de sujet.

«Elle doit être au mess en ce moment. Bon je dois partir. Ah, j'allais oublier de vous donner çà.» Janeway remis au Chef un combadge de starfleet et pris congé.

«Bon il faut que j'aille manger.» Dit-il.

**Pont 2 : Cuisine de Neelix**

La porte s'ouvrit devant un homme grand et corpulent portant un uniforme de couleur bleue gris. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée et vit le Chef, ce qui les surprirent car il ne venait pas souvent chez Neelix.

John s'arrêta un moments pour regarder la pièce à la recherche de Seven et il la trouva assis à une table avec Neelix. Il alla les rejoindre.

«Maintenant prenez une bouché.» Dit Neelix

Seven le regarda avec une air d'incompréhension comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle mangeait.

Neelix ajouta : «Essayez avec sa, c'est une fourchette. Attrapez la nourriture, allez-y.»

L'ancien drone Borg prit l'ustensile et piocha avec dans la nourriture, tous en regardant Nellix.

«Comme si c'était un petit vaisseau qui rentrait dans le hangar à navette, hop.»

Seven ouvrit la bouche et mit la nourriture dans sa bouche.

«Retirer la fourchette en gardant la bouche fermée, c'est ça. »

Elle s'exécuta.

«Maintenant, mâchez, mâchez et avalez.»

Seven obéit et dit : « curieuse sensation.»

«Vous vous s'y ferez, reprenez-en.» Répondit Neelix

Elle en reprit une bouché.

« Voulez-vous que je vous apporte autre chose ? Une tasse de thé peut-être ?» Demanda Neelix.

Tous d'un coup Seven eu une absence et quand John le remarqua, cela ne lui plut pas et il vit que quelque chose bougeait sous la peau de sa main droite. Une étoile en métal émergea sur la peau. Neelix fut surprit et avait peur. Seven leva son avant bras pour regarder l'implant qui était apparu sur sa main, on pouvait lire la peur sur son visage et tout d'un coup, elle ne montrait plus aucune émotions et dit : «Vous serez assimilé. Toute résistance et inutile» et Seven se leva et poussa avec violence Neelis qui se retrouva à terre inconscient et elle se dirigea vers l'entré tous le personnel présent se précipita vers pour voir comment aller Neelix tous sauf un.

John qui avait tous vue se dirigea vers Seven. En le voyant elle tenta de le pousser de son chemin comme pour Neelix avec moins de chance et se malgré sa force surhumaine dut au implant Borg. Le Chef pris son bras et avec sa vitesse se positionna derrière elle avec son bras et le Spartan mit sa main libre à la base de son cou tandis que son pied gauche lui fessait une croc en jambe et la poussa vers le sol tous en fessant attention à ne pas la blessé sérieusement. Les autres membres de l'équipage ne virent que Seven plaqué à terre dans une position inconfortable avec le Chef qui la maintenait au sol et John cria : «prévenez la sécurité qu'ils mettent deux homme armé me rejoingnent et que le capitaine vienne me rejoindre le plus vite possible au quartier de la sécurité.»

Le Spartan se leva avec Seven tous en maintenant une prise ferme pour empêcher l'ex-drone d'échapper à sa prise et se sont dirigé vers le pont 7.

**Pont 1 : Salle de réunion**

Pendant ce temps là dans salle de réunion, les tractation entre les officiers de la Fédération et la délégation B'omar en ce qui concernait un droit de passage ne se passer pas bien.

«Cet itinéraire n'est qu'un petit changement, le système habité le plus proche est à plus de 3 années-lumière.» Dit Chakotay.

«C'est hors de question car vous traverseriez la nébuleuse d'Agrat-mot. Cette nébuleuse est une ressource clé dans nos échange avec les Nassordins.» Répliqua le représentant B'omar

«J'essayerais de l'éviter.» Ajouta Tom Paris.

«Non, non ! Vos traducteur ne doivent pas fonctionner.» Répondit le chancelier B'omar.

Un message de Tuvok interrompit la réunion : «Capitaine Janeway sur la passerelle.»

«Veuillez m'excuser.»Dit-elle aux représentants B'omar et elle se dirigea rapidement sur la passerelle.

«Rapport.» demanda-elle.

«J'ai reçus une alerte de la sécurité, Seven of Nine à attaqué Neelix et le Chef au mess sur le pont 2. Le Master Chief l'a arrêté et il l'emmène au quartiers de détention.» Répondit Tuvok.

«Où est-elle ?» Demanda Chakotay

«Ici le Master Chief, j'emmène Seven au bloc de détention.»

«Réunissez une équipe de sécurité et aller le rejoindre.» Ajouta l'officier en second.

«Que se passe-t-il, Capitaine ?» Demanda le représentant B'omar.

«J'aimerais le savoir ? Chakotay vous avez la passerelle, je vais au pont 7 rejoindre le Chef.» Répondit-elle.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et descendit au pont 7.

**Pont 7 : Bloc de détention**

15 minutes plus tard tous le monde était rassemblé au bloc de détention où se trouvaient le Chef, Seven, le capitaine Janeway ainsi que l'équipe de sécurité dirigé par Tuvok ainsi que le Docteur.

«Que vous arrive-t-il Seven ?» Demanda le capitaine.

«Vous allez être assimilé, toute la résistance est inutile.» Répondit Seven.

«Janeway à Torres.»

«Oui, Capitanie.»

«Fouiller chaque cm² carré de la salle de chargement 2.»

«Bien compris, Capitaine.»

«Pour l'instant vous resterez en cellule jusqu'au moment ou vous vous sentirez mieux.» Dit Janeway à Seven.

«C'est inacceptable !» Répondit l'ancien drone.

«Chef, Tuvok suivez moi.» dit le Capitaine.

Le Spartan et le Chef de la sécurité la suivirent jusqu'à son bureau.

**Pont 1 : Bureau du Capitaine**

Janeway était assis dans son canapé avec sa tasse de café, était présent le commandant Chakotay, le lieutenant commandeur Tuvok ainsi que le John, le Docteur et Cortana via l'intercom du vaisseau.

«Bon pourquoi Seven a-t-elle fait çà ? Sa fesait deux mois qu'elle était parmi nous, elle commençait à s'adapter à la vie sur le Voyager ainsi qu'a s'intégrer à l'équipage. Que sait-il passé, pour qu'elle agisse de cette façon ?» Demanda Janeway.

«C'était peut-être un acte inévitable ? Car si Seven voulait rester sur le Voyager, sa nature Borg à put reprendre le dessus. Nous pouvons lui retirer ses implants un par un mais au plus profond de son être, elle appartiendra toujours au collectif.» Répondit Cakotay.

Janeway rétorqua : «C'est une chose que je ne peux pas accepter. John, pensez-vous que cela puisse être un effet du syndrome post-traumatique ?»

«Personnellement cela ne ressemble pas au symptôme de j'ai vue, certain soldats était fou ou suicidaire. Qu'en penses-tu Cortana ?» Demanda john.

«Dans ma base, il y à quelque cas qui s'en approche, comme certains anciens combattants de la guerre du Rain forest qui préféraient vivre dans la nature que de retourner à la civilisation dans leur famille à cause des événements qu'ils ont vécus.» Répondit Cortana.

«C'est vrai, mais le seul symptôme que j'ai pue diagnostiquer et celui de l'intrusion.» Dit le Docteur.

«Que voulez-vous dire Docteur ?» Demanda Chakotay.

«Le patient revoir les périodes traumatisante mais il ou elle est incapable d'empêcher ses souvenir de la hanter, d'où ces moments d'absence, les flash-back et les cauchemars.»

Janeway réfléchit et s'adressa à Tuvok, «Qu'en pensez-vous, Tuvok ?»

«C'est un comportement illogique mais je serais d'avis du Commandant Chakotay.» Ajouta-t-il.

**Pont 7 : Quartier des cellules**

Seven mis sa main contre le champs de force, ses spécificité Borg prirent la suite, elle le traversa. Les gardes essayèrent de l'arrêter, l'un d'eux se jeta vers elle mais elle le prit par le bras et l'envoya contre le mur, l'autre la ceintura par derrière, Seven lui donna un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac et lui donna un magistral coup de pied dans la tête le mettant KO, le troisième homme essaya de pointer son phaser mais avant qu'il est eu le temps de le faire Seven était en face de du garde et lui fit un pincement neural vulcain, le garde s'évanouit et elle prit son arme . elle franchit la porte de la pièce et se se dirigea vers l''ascenseur.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

«Capitaine Janeway sur la passerelle.» Dit l'ofiicier en charge de la console tactique.

Je le capitaine apparue sur la passerelle suivi de Chakotay, John et Cortana tandis que Tuvok alla relever la personne au poste tactique. A ce moment là les deux représentants B'omar firent leurs apparition sur la passerelle.

«Rapport.» Demanda Janeway

«Nous avons reçus une alerte des quartiers de détention, Seven se serait échappé. Nous avons 3 personnes légèrement blessés.»

«Seven ici Janeway, si vous m'entendez répondez moi ?»

«Où se trouve-t-elle ?» Demanda Chakotay.

«Dans l'ascenseur, elle se dirige vers le pont 10.» Répondit Tuvok.

«Envoyez une équipe de sécurité.» Dit l'officier en second.

Tuvok quitta son poste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur tandis que Chakotay prenait sa place à sa console.

«Capitaine que se passe-t-il ?» demanda le représentant B'omar.

«Excusez-moi, Chancelier. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant. Chakotay, bouclez le pont 10 lorsque Tuvok et son équipe seront en place.»

«J'attends vos ordres, Madame.» dit John.

«Pour l'instant vous rester en réserve Chef.» Répondit-elle.

«Dans ce cas là, Madame. Il serait préférable que je soit en salle de téléportation pour pouvoir intervenir le plus rapidement possible avec mon équipement.»

«D'accord, mais vous n'utiliserez pas de force létale, c'est bien compris Chef.»

«Oui, Madame.»Répondit le Chef et il se dirigea vers la rampe menant au pont inférieure vers ses quartier.

**Pont 10**

Tuvok et son équipe se matérialisèrent sur le pont 10 en face de l'ascenseur et il posta ses deux coéquipiers de chaque côté. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux avec Seven à l'intérieure avec son arme.

«Ne bougez pas et abaissez votre arme.» Dit Tuvok.

Seven s'avança vers eux.

Tuvok dit : «feu», ses coéquipier tirèrent sur l'ex-drone. Le premier tir fit mouche, à ce moment le bouclier Borgs se mit en place sur Seven ce qui à eu pour résultat que le deuxième tir fut inefficace. Elle riposta sur Tucok mais celui ci évita le tir et ensuite seven pointa son phaser sur la femme et tira sur elle à bout portant et répéta son geste sur l'homme et elle continua son chemin en laissa Tuvok seul pour s'occuper des blessé.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

«Tuvok au capitaine Janeway. Nous avons aperçus Seven of Nine. Ses boucliers Borgs sont opérationnelle et se sont adapté à nos phaser. J'ai des blessés elle va vers la jonction 32 alpha.»

«Message reçu. Passerelle aux personnelle de sécurité configurer vos phaser en modulation rotative et rester sur le mode neutre.»

«Borgs, vous avez un Borg sur votre vaisseau ?» Demanda le représentant B'omar.

«Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est maintenant un membre de mon équipage ! Nous l'avons libéré du collectif et maintenant elle n'est plus une Borgs.» Répondit Janeway.

«Alors pourquoi est-elle équipé de bouclier Borgs ?» Répliqua le B'omar

«J'aimerais bien le savoir ? Le hangar aux navettes.» Dit-elle.

«Je mets en place un champs de force, Harry dévié toute la puissance sur le pont 10 !» Ordonna Chakotay.

«C'est fait.» Répondit le Jeune enseigne.

**Pont 10 : Porte du hangar aux navette.**

Seven s'approcha de la porte et tendit la main, son geste fut arrêté par le champs de force. Elle se tourna vers la console et se connecta au téléporteur et elle se dématérialisa dans une lumière bleue.

**Pont 1 Passerelle**

«Elle accède aux commandes du téléporteur.» Dit Kim.

**Pont 10 : Navette**

Seven se matérialisa dans une navette et alla vers l'avant là où se trouvait les commande pour piloter la navette et mit les moteurs en marche.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

«Elle a réussit à se téléporté dans la place et elle est à bord d'une navette et elle met les moteurs en route.» Rendit compte Chakotay.

«Fermez les porte du Hangar !» Ordonna le capitaine.

**Pont 10 : Hangar aux navettes**

En voyant que les portes ne s'ouvrait pas, Seven se tourna vers la console d'arme de la navette et tira sur la porte. Ce qui lui permit de faire une ouverture assez grande pour qu'elle puisse sortir sa navette du Hangar et se dirigea vers l'espace B'omar.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

«Rayon tracteur.» Ordonna Janeway.

«Sans effet ! Elle vient de remodulé les harmoniques de ses boucliers» Répondit Chakotay.

«Capitaine ? Seven se dirige vers l'espace B'omar. Elle passe en distorsion.» Dit Harry Kim.

«Elle a masqué la trace ionique de sa navette, j'ai perdu son signal. Elle est partie.» Ajouta Tom Paris.

Janeway regarda l'écran devant elle. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas y croire.

**Pont 1 : Bureau du Capitaine**

Plusieurs minutes après les événements, Janeway rejoignit les deux représentants B'omar ainsi que Chakotay, John dans son bureau. Elle dit : «nous ferons tout ce qui en notre pouvoir pour la retrouver mais donner nous la permission d'entrée dans l'espace B'omar. Avant que nous perdions la trace de sa navette.»

«Résumons cette situation, voulez vous bien ? D'abord vous débarquez ici sans y être invité et vous nous demander de traverser notre espace et pour finir vous relâchez un Borgs un peu fou et maintenant vous voudriez qu'on vous aide à le retrouver.» Répondit le Chancelier B'omar.

«Veuillez m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé mais je assure que nous n'avons relâché aucun Borgs. Nous pouvons réglées cette situation très rapidement si nous travaillons ensemble.» Dit-elle.

«Capitaine Janeway, d'après ce que j'ai vu, laissé moi douter de vos compétence ?» Rétorqua-t-il.

«Puisses je vous rappeler que vous êtes toujours à bord de mon vaisseaux.» Répondit-elle.

«N'oubliez pas que votre vaisseau est seul en plein milieu de notre flotte.» Dit l'autre B'omar

«Nous allons nous occuper de votre Borgs avec efficacité et sera vite neutralisée. Car nous avons déjà repérée sa trace.» Ajouta le chancelier.

«Comment ?» Demanda Chakotay

«Chaque vaisseaux, chaque objets, chaque particules de poussière qui traverse notre frontière est immédiatement identifié et suivie à la trace par notre grille périmétrique.» Dit le l'adjoint du Chancelier.

Celui-ci ajouta : «nous retrouverons le Borgs et nous le détruirons.»

Janeway commença à parler mais le chancelier ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase.

«Nous vous communiquerons pas d'information et maintenant ne votre vaisseau devra rester à une distance d'au moins 5 années-lumière de nos frontières. Toutes dérive sera considéré comme une agression.» Rétorqua-t-il.

Janeway le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'adressa à John : «Chef, veuillez raccompagnez nos invités jusqu'à salle de téléportation.»

«Madame, oui, madame.» Dit le Spartan et il escorta les deux représentant B'omar jusqu'à la salle de téléportation 1.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Le retour de Seven**

**Pont 8 : Baie de chargement 2**

le lieutenant Torres ainsi que son équipe passaient chaque cm² de la baie de chargement n° 2 au détecteur à la recherche de d'indices pouvant expliquer le comportement de Seven of nine. B'Elanna se dirigeait vers l'unité de régénération de Seven où se trouvait l'enseigne Harry Kim.

Elle engagea la conversation. «Sa vous à affecté tout çà, on dirait ?»

Harry lui répondit : «Que voulez-vous dire ? Nous avions qu'une relation de travail.»

«Qu'entendez vous par là ?» Ajouta-t-elle.

«Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.» Répliqua-t-il.

«D'après vous, qu'est-ce que je peux croire ?» Demanda-t-elle.

«Sa n'a aucune importance.» Rétorqua-t-il.

Torres se dirigea vers l'alcôve de Seven quand se tricordeur commença repéré des transmission Borgs. Elle mis sa main derrière l'unité de régénération Borgs pour en retirer un appareil et interpella Kim : «regardez çà ?»

C'est à se moment là que le capitaine Janeway fit son entrée dans la pièce et interpella les deux officiers : «Vous avez quelques choses ?»

«Une boite de transmission Borgs. Elle contient une succession de code alphanumériques Borgs.» expliqua B'Elanna.

«je me débrouille pas mal dans cette langue, je pourrais la traduire.» Dit Harry

«Essayez et faite vous aider par Cortana.» Ajouta Janeway.

«Avec tout votre respect, capitaine. Je ne pense pas que Cortana puisse m'être d'une grande aide, elle ne connaît pas les Borgs comme nous et elle serait plus une gène qu'autre chose. De plus, je n'ai pas confiance en elle ainsi qu'envers le Chef.» Rétorqua-t-il.

«A votre Place Harry, je ne dirais pas çà devant lui. Vous devez savoir que Cortana est une IA qui à de nombreuses spécialités et elle est experte dans le piratage de système informatique ainsi que dans l'analyse des données. Vous pourrez consulter toute les données que nous avons sur eux sauf ceux qu'il juge confidentiel.» Répondit Janeway.

«Je parie que cela concerne la plupart de leurs dossiers ?» Ajouta Torres

«Vous avez tort B'Elanna, tous est consultable sauf en ce qui concerne ce que vous savez.» Répliqua le capitaine.

Sur ces derniers mots le capitaine fût rejoint par son second. «Je crois que nous avons réussie à impressionné les B'omar. Dans la dernière heures ils ont double le nombre de vaisseaux à leur frontière et augmenté la sensibilité de leurs grilles périmétrique de 36%.»

«Oublions la diplomatie.» Répondit-elle.

Les deux officiers supérieure sortirent de la baie de chargement et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

«Le Docteur à analysé les dernières données de téléportation de Seven, il à trouvé quelque chose qu'il veut nous montré. C'était peut-être inévitable.» Dit Chakotay.

«Arrêtez Chakotay, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et je ne reviendrais pas dessus, c'est clair !» Répliqua-t-elle.

«Je vous comprends Catherine mais il faut voir la vérité en face, Seven est et restera une Borgs !»

«Je ne peux pas l'accepter, elle fait partie de mon équipage. Pont 5. Et en outre, je pense que le module de transmission Borgs détient les réponses à nos questions.»

**Pont 5 : Infirmerie**

Janeway et Chakotay entrèrent dans l'infirmerie où attendait le Docteur. Elle demanda : «qu'avez vous trouver Docteur ?»

«Un petit détail bizarre, ce graphique représente les données de mutations de matières de Seven lors de la dernière téléportation. Si vous regardez bien, vous verrez une concentration élevée d'organes Borgs dans les tissues lymphatique et la moelle osseuse. Les nanosondes des cellules de Seven of Nine se sont réactivés et se sont mis à produire des nouvelles cellules sanguines et crées de nouveaux implants Borgs. 13% des implants que j'ai retiré ont été régénère en l'espace de quelques heures.» Répondit le Docteur.

Chakotay interrogea le Docteur : «Si je vous est bien suivis, ces nanosondes était endormie. Alors qu'est qui les à réactivé ?»

«Aucune idée, mais j'ai le moyen de stopper le processus. Cette seringue hypodermique contient un vecteur de séquençage génétique qui devraient neutraliser ses nanosondes.»

«Il faudrait s'approcher d'elle pour faire l'injection.» Dit Janeway.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

Quelques minutes plus tard sur la passerelle. Le capitaine et son second sortirent de l'ascenseur. Le lieutenant Tuvok et Paris ainsi que John étaient en train de discuter à la console tactique.

«Rapport ?» Demanda Janeway.

«Nous avons analysé la grille périmétrique B'omar.» Commença Tuvok quand Cortana lui coupa la parole avec un ton espiègle : «elle est sophistiquée mais pas autant que les capteurs Forerunner ou Pacte, mais elle à un petit défaut que je peux exploiter à condition d'aligner la fréquence de vos boucliers sur la leur, ce qui aura pour effet de nous rendre quasiment invisible sur leur grille périmétrique.»

«Qui a permit à Cortana de s'interfacer avec l'ordinateur du Voyager, je n'ai pas donner mon accord pour çà.» Dit Janeway.

«C'est de ma faute, Capitaine. Il m'a parut logique de mettre tous en œuvres pour trouver Seven, j'ai donc autorisé Cortana à utilisé tous les moyens du Voyageur pour trouver une solution.» Répondit Tuvok.

Le lieutenant Paris continua : «pour l'instant le Voyager laissera une trace car il est trop grand mais par contre une navette avec une modulation de bouclier avec ses moteur au ralentie arriverait à s'infiltrer sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.»

«Beau travail Messieurs.» Dit Janeway.

«Capitaine, vous n'oublierez pas quelqu'un par hasard ?» Rétorqua l'IA.

«Je m'excuse Cortana, vous avez fait un travail remarquable.» Répondit-elle.

A ce moment John baissa la tête soupira face à la réaction de son amie de longue date. Il faudrait qu'il est une longue conversation avec elle et cela sera tout sauf facile.

Elle tendit la seringue hypodermique à Tuvok et ajouta : «il faudrait un volontaire pour administré ce séquenceur génétique à Seven. Elle devrait dormir jusqu'au retour sur le vaisseau. Une fois que vous avez pénétré dans l'espace B'omar vous ne pourrez plus communiquer avec le Voyager vous serez livré à vous même.»

«Capitaine, il est possible que Seven puisse s'adapter au reséquenceur ?» Répliqua Tuvok.

«Si vous échouez et si vous n'arrivez pas à la raisonner, dans ce cas vous avez carte blanche. Employez la force si nécessaire.» Répondit Janeway tout en tournant la tête vers John.

En voyant cela, John se redressa et marcha vers le groupe et pris la seringue des mains de Tuvok et dit : «vous avez votre volontaire.»

«Chef, tu joues encore à l'homme des cavernes. Tu ne sais rien de ces B'omar, ils pourraient aussi bien te bouffer comme le font Grunt, Chacals et Brutes ou pire. Utilise un peu ton cerveau tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur ta chance.» Cria Cortana.

«Allons, ce n'est pas la première fois que je serais derrière les lignes ennemies et je suis toujours revenus n'est-ce pas et on à connus pire tous les deux»

«C'est vraie, mais il y a une première fois à tous.» Rétorqua-t-elle.

«Et je te promets de revenir entier, est que cela te convient ?» Dit-il.

«Tu as intérêt à tenir cette promesse.» répliqua-t-elle.

«Je les tiens toujours, n'est-ce pas ?» Demanda John.

«C'est vraie.» Répondit l'IA.

Tous le monde sur la passerelle étaient stupéfait par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, une IA qui se conduisait comme une femme mariés envers son époux. Ils formaient vraiment un drôle de couple, mais personnes n'osaient faire la moindre remarque en présence du Chef ou de Cortana.

«Ne serait-il pas plus logique que j'y aille capitaine. Je connais Seven et je suis le plus qualifié en cas d'emploi de la force pour la ramener.» Rétorqua Tuvok.

«Je ne mets pas en doute vos compétence Lieutenant commander, mais j'ai un atout : l'une est mon armure Moljnir, l'autre sont mes améliorations génétique. Ce qui fait de moi le candidat idéal pour cet mission.»

Tuvok le regarda et il savait qu'il n'avait aucun argument à lui opposé. Mais il ajouta : «D'accord mais je viens avec vous.»

**Navette de Seven**

Seven regardait ses commande quand tous d'un coup elle vit deux drones qui l'appelaient qui lui tendaient leur bras vers elle pour l'agripper de sous la table où elle se cachait. Quand l'alarme des capteurs de la navette la tira de sa torpeur. Devant elle se trouvait 14 navettes de combats B'omar.

Elle reconfigura les bouclier et prépara les phaser de type V et elle se dirigea droit vers la formation adverse. Elle reçus la sommation suivante : «drone Borgs, vous avez commis une infraction contre la souveraineté B'omare. Coupez vos moteur et abaissez vos boucliers. Préparez vous à l'abordage. Nous vous donnons l'ordre de vous arrêter. Nous ne...»

C'est à ce moment là que Seven tira sur le vaisseau devant elle et percuta l'avant de la navette B'omar. Un premier tir la toucha mais ses boucliers reconfigurer aux norme Borgs tenaient et elle toucha une seconde navette ennemie et ainsi de suite. Les B'omar réagirent en lui tirant dessus la touchant deux fois sans l'endommager mais elle était déjà passer au travers de leur formation.

**Navette du Voyager**

Après plusieurs heures, les occupants de la navette envoyé à la poursuite de Seven retrouvèrent sa piste grâce au combat entre sa navette et ceux des B'omar.

«Je viens de détecté des signatures de tirs de la Fédération et des B'omar. 5 vaisseaux B'omar sont à la dérive, gravement endommagés. Les signe vitaux sont stable.» Dit Tuvok.

«Où se trouve en ce moment la navette de Seven ?» Demanda John.

«Je l'ai repéré à environ 2,5 millions de kilomètres.» Répondit Paris

«Ajuster le cap pour interception.» Ordonna Tuvok.

Après plusieurs heures leurs navettes rejoignirent celle de Seven.

«Les implants de Seven perturbent le signal de téléportation, je n'arrive pas à la verrouiller.» Dit Tom Paris

«Y a-t-il un moyen de me téléporté sur sa navette ?» Demanda John.

«Vous voulez-vous téléporter à bord, Chef.»

«Oui, lieutenant.»

«Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Un huis clos entre vous et un Borgs.» Ajouta Tom.

«Ne discuter pas mais faite le.»

«Oui, monsieur.» Dit Paris en insistant bien sur le monsieur pour marquer sa désapprobation. «Que dieu nous vienne en aide quand le capitaine et son IA seront mis au courant.» Marmona-t-il.

John avait tout entendue mais ne préféra ne pas répondre au commentaire du pilote.

Tuvok regarda Paris et lui dit : «remodulez la fréquence de notre téléporteur sur celle de ses boucliers.»

Le Chef se dématérialisa.

**Navette de Seven**

Le chef se matérialisa sur la navette de Seven mais fut surpris de ne pas pourvoir l'atteindre. Car un champs de force l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin.

«C'est un champs de force de niveau 5, Chef. Je vous conseillerez d'être prudent.» Dit l'ex-drone.

Seven reconfigura ses phaser pour qu'il pénètre les boucliers de l'autre navette et attendit le moment propice. Les 3 premiers tir affaiblirent les boucliers tandis que le derniers tir toucha le système de propulsion de la navette du Voyager la rendant morte dans l'eau.

«Seven, pourquoi avez-vous quitté le Voyager ?» Demanda John.

«Je suis Borg.»

«Mais vous êtes humaine, certes amélioré mais humaine quand même et vous faite partie de l'équipage du Voyager.» Rétorqua-t-il.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et le regarda avec un air qui pouvait exprimer une incompréhension. «Pendant un petit laps de temps j'étais humaine mais j'ai très vite réalisé qu'avant tout j'étais Borg et que je resterais Borg toute ma vie.»

Elle se retourna vers le pupitre de commande de la navette et entra une série de coordonnée.

«Que voulez-vous dire par là ?» Demanda le Chef.

«Chaque vaisseau Borg émet une fréquence de résonance spécifique pour guider les drones qui ont été séparés du collectifs.»

«Donc si je vous comprend bien, il y a un dispositif qui vous dis que vous êtes une machine et que vous devez rejoindre les autres dans le collectifs.» Rétorqua John.

«Votre explication est simpliste mais c'est çà et moi je vais vers ce signal. Un vaisseau Borg m'appelle et m'attend.» Répondit Seven.

«Nous avons entièrement balayé la région et nous n'avons pas trouver aucune trace des Borgs.»

«Vous vous trompez !» Dit-elle le plus calmement possible tous en se retournant un nouvelle fois vers John. «Ils sont là.» Elle se leva de son siège et marcha droit sur le Spartan. C'était peut-être sa chance. «Vous êtes un humain mais différents des autres, tous en vous à été amélioré. Vous ferez un excellent drone une fois assimilé, vos capacité seront ajouté aux notre.» Dit-elle froidement mais on pouvait voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux sur le sort réservé à John et elle recula.

«Est ce que vos flash-back interviennent chaque que le signal de résonance est activé ?»

«Non» A ce moment là, Seven eu encore une absence et elle dit : «je les entends qui m'appelent ils n'arrêtent pas, ils m'effraient.»

«c'est compréhensible, on peut parler de vos flash-back si vous le voulez et appelez moi John.»

«Pourquoi je ferais cela, je ne vois pas la nécessité de vous appeler par votre prénom.»

«C'est pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui vous préoccupe car si les Borg vous effraient c'est qu'il y à une raison et il peu de personne qui connaisse mon prénom et encore moins qu'il m'appelle par celui-ci, pour tout vous dire je ne me rappelle même pas de mon nom de famille, ce qui nous fait un point commun, non.»

Seven réfléchit et commença à lui parler. «Je me vois dans un vaisseau Borg, je cours pour échapper aux drones qui veulent m'assimiler et tout d'un coup j'aperçois un grand oiseau noir qui vole vers moi et une autre fois je suis sous une table et il y a deux Borg qui tendent leurs bras pour m'agripper pour me faire sortir de ma cachette, plus ils approchent plus je me blottis et il y a toujours cette oiseau qui vient vers moi.»

«Cela pourrais être dut au souvenir de votre assimilation dans votre jeunesse. A quelle age avez-vous été assimilé par les Borg ?»

«Je devais avoir 6 ans. Avez-vous aussi des flash-back, John ?»

«Trop, malheureusement. J'ai vécu une bonne partie de ma vie comme soldat dans une guerre que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre.»

«Pouvez vous m'en raconter un ?»

John enleva son casque, s'assit par terre et regarda Seven droit dans les yeux et commença. «C'était après que nous ayons subie nos augmentations et modifications génétiques. Nous rendions hommages a nos camarades qui n'avez pas survécus aux opération pour nous transformer en Spartan. Je revois les 30 cercueils éjectés des tube lance missile et se dirigeant vers le soleil mais le plus dur se fût de voir mes 12 autres camarades qui furent atteints par les effets secondaires dût au traitement car ils étaient vivant mais ne seraient plus avec nous. Il y a aussi la fois où j'ai dut sacrifier un membre de mon escouade pour accomplir la mission qu'on m'avait donné, le pire dans tous cela c'est qu'il comprenait la raison mais cela fût quand même dur de le lui ordonné.» Et il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs heures

«Non, » elle recula, ses yeux reflétaient de la pitié envers john, «je ne vous assimilerai pas. Quand je serais revenus dans le collectifs vous repartirez vers le Voyager et vous direz au capitaine Janeway ce qui m'est arrivé. Remerciez-la pour sa patience. Pour sa gentillesse.»

«C'est curieux vous n'agissez pas comme une machine mais plutôt comme un être humain ! Car enfin de compte c'est ce que vous êtes alors retournons sur le Voyager ensemble.»

«Je dois rejoindre le collectifs.»

**Voyager, pont 8 : baie de chargement 2**

Le capitaine Catherine Janeway se trouvait dans un des alcôves Borg dans la baie de chargement 2, elle essayait comprendre les faits et gestes de Seven of Nine de ces derniers jours mais sans succès.

Quand l'enseigne Kim entra et l'interrompit dans ses reflexions. «Capitaine ? Je vous dérange ?»

«Pas du tout, Harry.»

«Nous avons réussi à déchiffrer le journal de bord de Seven. Je devrais dire que Cortana à réussi, elle est vraiment incroyable elle à assimilé toute les donnés que nous avons sur les Borg en 1 heures.»

«Et ?» Janeway sortie de l'alcôve et se rapprocha de l'enseigne.

«Rien ne laisse supposer de son intention de partir, il ne contient rien de particulier. Elle décrit son quotidien, le nombre d'heures passe à se régénérer. J'ai réussie à décrypter des donnée plus personnelle, par exemple le comportement de l'équipage, elle m'a mentionné à plusieurs reprises. Apparemment, elle trouve mon comportement sans aucune surprise, comment j'interprète ça ?»

«Ne le prenez pas mal, de la part de Seven c'est probablement un compliment.» Dit Janeway. Elle prit le datapad que lui tendait Harry et fit quelque pas et s'essaya sur les marches

Kim ajouta : «ses dernières entrés sont un peu étrange, elle décrit des images bizarres comme si elle racontait ses rêves.»

«Des hallucinations.»

«Peut-être. Parfois, elle est dans un vaisseau Borg, elle court ou alors se tapit contre une cloison ou tombe dans un puits il y a des Borg partout qui la pourchassent. Des images de ses cauchemars.» Ajouta le jeune enseigne.

«Et cette oiseau ?» Demanda le capitaine.

« Elle en parle à plusieurs reprise, il vole vers elle en criant. Je ne sais pas ce que sa veut dire ?» Répondit-il.

«Le plumage et noir, l'envergure est approximativement d'un mètre et demi, les yeux sont très jaunes et son bec et triangulaire et terriblement puissant. Quand il me regarde, je suis paralysée, je ne bouge plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il me connaît mais je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Ce n'est qu'un oiseau, une forme de vie totalement inférieure mais sa vue me remplit d'un terrible effroi,» lut-elle. «Elle semble décrire un oiseau de la famille des corvidés, une corneille ou un corbeau.» Ajouta-t-elle tout en se levant, elle avait trouvé la réponse à ses nombreuses questions. «Elle décrit un corbeau.»

«En quoi est-ce si important ?»

«Maintenant, je sais ce qu'il faut chercher. Suivez-moi.» Dit-elle à Harry Kim.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

Janeway sortit à vive allure de l'ascenseur et s'adressa à Chakotay : «calibrez nos détecteur longue porté pour qu'il recherche tout signature de la Fédération autre que nos deux navettes.»

«Capitaine ?»

«Allez-y. Janeway à Cortana.»

«Présent.»

«Est ce que vous avez finis de recalibré la fréquence de nos bouclier ?»

«C'est fait depuis plus d'une demie heure et j'ai déjà recalibré les détecteurs longue portés du vaisseau pour suivre les navettes. Une est morte dans l'eau avec deux signe vitaux à son bord et l'autre a John à son bord et se dirige vers une planète où j'ai détecté une troisième signature de la Fédération.»

«Je vous remercie Cortana mais il faudrait qu'on est une petite conversation toute les deux. Enseigne, faite demi-tour et direction l'espace B'omar.»

«bien capitaine.» Répondit la pilote.

**Navette de Seven**

La navette s'approchait d'une lune.

«Le signal de résonance provient de cette surface lunaire.» Elle s'assit devant la console des capteur et se tourna vers John et s'adressa à lui. «Les Borgs m'attendent là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'effraie ce sont les miens.»

«Si vous avez peur, vous devrez retourner sur le Voyager.» répondit-il.

«Une fois revenus dans le collectifs, mes frayeurs disparaîtrons.» Rétorqua-t-elle.

«Je ne crois pas, ils seront toujours là. Il seront peut-être enfoui en vous mais ils seront là. Désactivez le champ de force, je vous accompagne. Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'y aller seule.» Dit-il.

Surpris par cette déclaration, elle se leva et se dirigea vers john. Et rétorqua : «vous tenez à être assimilés.»

«Vous savez, beaucoup de personne ont essayé de me tuer pendant ces 25 dernières années mais aucune pour l'instant n'a réussie et je ne crois pas qu'ils sont là.»

«Que voulez-vous dire par là ?» Demanda Seven.

«Je ne sais pas encore mais la réponse se trouve sur cette planète et je vous accompagne.» Répondit le Spartan.

Elle s'approcha de la console qui commandait le champs de force et le désactiva. John se leva et accompagna Seven sur la surface de la lune.

**Navette du Voyageur**

Après plusieurs heures Paris et Tuvok avaient réussit à faire des réparation de fortune sur le système de propulsion de la navette mais leur situation restait précaire.

«Voyager à Paris.»

«Paris à l'écoute, capitaine.»

«Je suis ravi d'entendre votre voix. Le Chef est avec Seven of Nine, je n'ai pas pue établir de communication avec lui depuis qu'il s'est téléporté sur sa navette.» dit Tom.

«Je les ais suivi jusqu'à une lune de classe M en orbite de la 5ème planète de l'étoile de la naine jaune. Nous recevons un signal de résonance inhabituel provenant de la surface c'est irrégulier. Je n'arrive pas à l'identifier.» Ajouta Tuvok.

«Bien reçus, nous avons détecté plusieurs vaisseau B'omar qui se dirige vers vous. Quelle est votre situation ?» Demanda le capitaine.

«Les moteurs sont toujours en panne et les boucliers sont à 50%.»Répondit Paris.

«Essayez de les localiser, nous arrivons.»

**Surface de la lune.**

Seven et John se matérialisée à la surface de la lune. En voyant le paysage le Spartan se souvint des planètes de l'UNSC qui avait été détruit par les convenant comme Sigma Octanus IV, Reach et tant d'autre qui ont été totalement détruis par les Covenants.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les signaux émis par les Borgs, le chemin fut long et cahoteux.

«Le Signal est très fort. Ils sont là, j'en suis certaine c'est par ici.» Dit-elle.

Seven s'arrêta et John la dépassa en remarquant qu'elle ne le suivait pas il se retourna et dit : «si vous le voulez on peut faire marche arrière et retourner sur la navette mais il serait préférable de continuer, pour savoir ce que vous voulez vraiment.»

Elle le regarda, comme si elle pouvait le voir malgré sa visière. Elle prit un inspiration, une deuxième et répondit : «vous avez raison, continuons. Il faut que je sache.»

Ils arrivèrent à la source du signal pour découvrir un vieux vaisseau de la Fédération partiellement assimilé au bord d'une falaise mais aucunes personnes ou signe de vie aux alentours de l'épave.

«C'est qu'elle type de vaisseau et à qui appartient-il ?» Demanda le Chef.

«Ce n'est pas possible,» Seven regarda son tricordeur, «c'est un vaisseau de la Fédération partiellement assimilé par les Borgs. Aucun signe de vie. La décomposition du Tritanuim indique qu'il est là depuis une vingtaine d'année.»

Seven et John s'approchèrent de l'épave, mais le Spartan était sur ces gardes car il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Ils trouvèrent une ouvertures et rentrèrent dedans.

«Ce vaisseau m'est familier.» dit Seven.

Ils continuèrent l'exploration de l'épave jusqu'à la salle principal, et elle dit à John : «c'est le signal qui m'a attirée jusqu'ici.» Elle dépoussiéra une console et appuya sur quelque bouton et arrêta le signal. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers John et elle le regarda fixement et commença à reculer comme si elle cherchait une cachette et elle commença à parler : «Papa ? Aide moi.» Et tout d'un coup elle se mit sous la table au centre de la pièce et commença à pleurer.

John savait ce qui se passait. Elle revivait son traumatisme, il se dirigea vers elle, enleva son casque , s'agenouilla et prit prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et dit : «Seven, je suis là. Écoutez-moi !» Elle releva la tête avec de grand yeux hagard et il continua de lui parler : «venez.»

Il l'aida à se lever, doucement, mais les yeux de Seven continuaient de fixer son visage, un fois debout elle retira sa main de celle de John et regarda autour d'elle et dit : «sa c'est passé ici. Tout à commencer là, c'est ici qu'il m'ont assimilé !» Son expression exprima la peur et se tourna vers un panneau de la navette et s'y dirigea. Elle essuya le mur et vit une plaque avec un nom dessus, The Raven, elle fixa la plaque et ajouta : «c'était notre vaisseau. C'était ici que nous vivions,» elle regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux reflétaient la mélancolie, «nous avons vécu longtemps dans ce vaisseau.» Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. «Mon père faisait des expérience, c'était très important pour lui, il fallait voyager très souvent.» Elle posa délicatement sa main droite sur le dossier du fauteuil de son père. «J'ai fêté mon anniversaire ici, mon gâteau avait six bougie, une de plus pour l'avenir à venir.» Elle commença à regardé de nouveau la pièce mais avec un regard différent, on pouvait lire la tristesse dans ces yeux. «Des hommes ont débarqué, papa s'est battue contre eux mais ils étaient trop fort. Je me suis caché, j'ai pensé qu'il ne me verrait pas car j'étais petite mais il m'ont trouvé et ensuite papa leur a dit qu'on allait s'écraser et le grand homme m'a attrapé et d'un seul coup nous n'étions plus sur le vaisseau, on était quelque part ailleurs. Là j'ai commencer à être Borg.» Elle regarda fixement John.

«Étonnant, ce signal doit émettre depuis l'assimilation du vaisseau, le Voyager est passé tout prés de lui. Mais tout cela est le passé Seven, il faut que vous surmontiez ça pour votre propre bien. Cela ne sera pas facile et ce sera douloureux mais vous devez continuer d'avancer et de vivre votre vie comme vous le voulez. Mais n'oublier pas que vous êtes humaine est que les humains apprennent de leur actions passées ainsi que de leurs erreurs mais ils continuent d'avancer...»

Le Chef fut interrompue par des explosions, sachant ce que cela voulait dire il prit son casque et le remit rapidement.

«C'est certainement une attaque.» Rétorqua Seven.

«Les B'omars.» Ajouta le Chef.

Les explosions se rapprochaient du vaisseau et John dit : «ce vaisseau ne tiendra pas très longtemps, nous devons sortir.» Ils commencèrent à courir vers la plus proche sortie.

**Dans l'espace en orbite de la lune**

Trois vaisseaux B'omar tiraient sur la position que leurs indiquaient leurs capteurs. Quand soudain le Voyager apparut derrière eux.

**Voyager, pont 1 : Passerelle**

Harry à sa console essayait de contacter le vaisseau B'omar et rendit compte au capitaine Janeway : «Les b'omars ne répondent pas à nos appels.»

«Parés à tirer.» Ajouta Chakotay.

«Visez leurs systèmes d'armement. Tuvok, où en êtes vous ?» Demanda Janeway.

«Nous avons localisé Tuvok et Seven mais il y a beaucoup d'interférence.» Répondit Tuvok

«Je mets le caps sur eux.» Ajouta Paris

«Chakotay, feu.» Ordonna Janeway

**A la surface de la lune**

Dans l'épave la situation devenait critique. Les explosions se rapprochaient et les tirs étaient plus soutenues.

Seven cria : «Venez par là !»

L'ex-drone et le spartan se mit à courir dans un couloir qui menait vers l'arrière de l'épave et tout d'un coup John prit Seven dans ces bras et commença à courir le plus vite possible, elle commença à sentir quelques choses dans sa poitrine, une chose qu'elle n'avait senti auparavant. Mais ils furent devancé par un tir B'omar qui obstruant le seul accès au sas.

«Vous allez bien ?» Demanda-t-il.

«Très bien, je suis intact.» Répondit l'ex-Borg. Elle regarda les débris devant elle et dit : «c'était le seul accès au sas.»

«Poussez vous je vais m'en occuper.» Rétorqua le Chef.

«Nous n'avons pas le temps, john.»

Le Spartan ne l'écoutait déjà plus et commença à libérer un passage vers la sortie en dégageant l'accès au sas mais les explosions étaient de plus en plus proches et étaient de plus en plus nourries.

«Plus vite.» Cria Seven tous en aidant le Chef à dégager l'accès.

**Voyager, pont 1 : Passerelle**

Chakotay rendit compte à Janeway : «Maintenant, il y a deux vaisseau hors de combat mais le troisième continue de tirer.»

Kim intervint : «Nous avons contact. Audio seulement.»

«Vous avez commis un acte d'agression, capitaine.» Dit l'officier B'omar.

«Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix.» Rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

«Des renforts vont bientôt arrivé, vous serez détruit.» Ajouta l'officier B'omar.

Le capitaine fit signe à Harry de couper la communication et marmonna «je n'ai pas le temps.» Elle tourna la tête en direction de chakotay et lui ordonna : «Visez leur système d'armement.»

L'ex-maquisard s'affaira sur la console tactique et fit feu.

**Sur la surface de la lune**

John continua à déblayer les débris, il ne restait plus qu'un poutre et ils pourraient sortir. Le Spartan la prie et l'envoya dans le fond du couloir. La sortie était là devant eux, ils s'y précipitèrent et une fois dehors Seven et lui se retournèrent pour voir que différentes parties du vaisseau tombaient dans le précipice. C'est à se moment là qu'il se téléportèrent vers la navette de Paris et Tuvok

**Voyager, pont 1 : Passerelle**

Tom Paris rendit compte au capitaine qu'il les avait récupérer et qu'il se dirigea vers le vaisseau. En entendant cela Janeway fut soulager et les félicita.

«Je détecte une flotte de vaisseau B'omar en approche, 78 vaisseaux.» Dit Kim

«Enseigne,» dit le capitaine en s'adressant au pilote, «des que la navette de Mr Paris et Tuvok sera rentré faite nous sortir de l'espace B'omar au plus vite, distorsion 8.»

«Bien, capitaine.»

Elle se tourna vers son second est dit : «nous ne prendrons pas de raccourci, c'est certain.»

**Pont 6 : holodeck**

Quelque jour plus tard, dans le holodeck. Janeway entra dans la pièce et y trouva son programme sur la renaissance en marche et elle vit Seven à l'étage qui regarda la maquette de l'aile volante de Léonard de Vinci.

Elle l'interpella : « Seven, je voulais vous dire que le docteur pense pouvoir regler un de vos implant. Ainsi vous ne recevrez plus jamais d'appel pour rentrer.»

L'ex-drone se retourna vers le capitaine et lui dit : «merci. Vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir activé ce programme ?»

«Pas du tout.»

«J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'aviez dit, que cette endroit stimulait beaucoup l'imagination.»

«Qu'en pensez-vous ?»

«Je ne suis sure de rien,» Seven commença à descendre les escaliers et à marcher vers le capitaine, «je me surprend à construire divers scénarios et à envisager diverse possibilités. Par exemple si notre chemin n'avait pas croisé le chemin des Borgs, qu'elle aurait été ma vie ? J'aurais grandie avec ma famille. J'aurais été élevé par elle. Cela aurait influencée mon comportement, ma personnalité.» Dit-elle avec un air triste.

«Et vous aussi vous auriez influencé leur vie. Si vous voulez savoir des choses sur vos parents, il y a des informations dans la base de donné de la Fédération» Répondit Janeway.

«Des informations ?» Répéta Seven.

«Il semble que vos parent était connue pour être peu conventionnel et également pour leur théorie scientifique unique. Vous devriez en prendre connaissance, se serait bien. Sa stimulerait votre imagination.» Dit le capitaine tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de la cheminé.

«Peut-être, le ferais je. Un de ces jour,» Dit-elle avec des larmes, «mais pour l'instant je voudrais participer aux entraînements qu'il a prévue pour les personnels de la sécurité.»

«Je vois qu'il vous à dit de l'appeler par son prénom. Quelle drôle idée, qu'est qui vous à pousser à me faire ces demandes ? » Interrogea Janeway.

«Quand nous étions sur cette lune, nous avons parlé de nos différentes expérience qui nous ont marqué. Moi c'était mon assimilation mais lui c'était le programme Spartan et la Guerre contre les terroristes et le Pacte. Il n'a connu que les champs de batailles, il m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé sur cette lune et il a pris des risques pour son équipe lors de la mission de récupération. Je pourrais lui faire part de tous ce que je sais sur les Borgs et notre univers.» Répondit-elle.

«Que vous a-t-il dit en ce qui concerne le programme Spartan ?» Demanda le capitaine.

«Il m'a simplement parler de la cérémonie funéraire pour ceux qui n'ont pas survécut a l'opération qui devez les modifier génétiquement.»

«Je vois, je vais y réfléchir mais je vous préviens Seven que John n'est pas du genre à faire de favoritisme et qu'il sera inflexible en ce qui concerne l'entraînement même envers les officiers supérieure. Pensez-y ?»

«Je l'avais déjà compris. Bonne nuit, capitaine.»

Seven sortie du holodeck pour aller se régénérer, laissant le Capitaine à ses réflexions.»

PS : Voilà, ce n'est pas 1 mais 2 chapitres que vous avez. J'en est profité pour relire et corriger les précédent chapitre, car en les relisant je me suis aperçut que j'avais mis quelques incohérence et je ne parle pas des fautes d'orthographe, donc j'ai ressortie le dictionnaire et les Bescherelles. Donc si vous voyez encore des erreurs ou des incohérence ainsi que des suggestion ou des critiques n'hésitez pas à me le savoir. Sur ce je vous Bonsoir et au prochain chapitre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Évaluation et entraînement**

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

«Ingénierie à Passerelle. Capitaine, les derniers tir des vaisseaux étranger ont endommagé les moteurs de distorsion, nous perdons de la puissance sur tous le vaisseau et les moteurs à impulsion ont été détruit.» Rendit compte le lieutenant B'elanna Torres.

«Bien reçus ingénierie.» Répondit Chakotay.

«Capitaine, nous n'avons plus de boucliers et les vaisseaux ennemies ont lancer des navettes qui se dirigent vers nous.» Ajouta Kim.

«Tuvok, ciblez ces vaisseaux et détruisez le plus grand nombre.» Ordonna Janeway à l'officier tactique.

«Capitaine, les lance-torpilles sont détruit et les phaser sont qu'à la moitié de leurs puissances.» Répondit Tuvok.

«Préparer l'équipage à un abordage, et que les équipes de sécurité se tiennent prêtes à la repousser !» Dit le second.

**Pont 10**

Les hommes de la sécurité se positionnèrent aux divers embranchements dans les couloirs du pont 10 pour bloquer l'accès au cœur de l'ordinateur du vaisseaux et à l'ingénierie. Le personnels présents dans la salle des moteurs et l'ordinateur central se retranchaient en vue de repousser une attaque. Les mêmes mouvements se répétaient sur les tous les ponts du navire.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

Les hommes de la sécurités se positionnèrent au accès menant à la passerelle, le personnels présentent se préparaient au combat.

«Les équipes de sécurités sont en positions et les secteurs névralgiques du vaisseau sont sécurisés. Des navettes se sont positionnées au-dessus des ponts 07, 05, 02. Nous avons une explosion aux hangar à navette et des violations de la coque sur les ponts 10, 07, 05 et 02. » Annonça le lieutenant commandeur Tuvok.

**Pont 10**

La porte menant aux hangar aux navettes explosa tuant et blessant les hommes posté à proximité et des petit créatures avec une peau grise et portant une sorte de respirateur intégré sortirent du hangar, les envahisseurs commencèrent à courir dans les couloir. Les hommes de la sécurité positionnées aux embranchements dans le couloir commencèrent à ouvrir le feu sur les petites créatures. Un échange de trait orange des phaser, tandis que les armes des extraterrestre tiraient d'étranges cristaux rose translucides qui se dirigeaient vers leurs cibles comme s'ils étaient guidé et d'autre tirait des boules verte. Les membres des équipes de sécurités faisaient de leur mieux mais les petites créatures étaient trop nombreuses mais maintenant elles étaient soutenues par d'autre créatures qui ressemblait à des rapaces et portaient une sorte de boucliers d'énergie portable et leur tir était plus précis.

Les équipes de sécurités commencèrent ployer sous le nombre des attaquants et durent battre en retraite, certain vers l'ingénierie et d'autre vers l'ascenseur. Les créatures se répandirent dans le pont 10 et tuant tous les membres d'équipages présent les couloirs du ponts. Les petites créatures entrèrent dans les tube de jefferie.

**Pont 10 : Ingénierie**

Les membres de l'équipes d'ingénierie et les survivants des équipes de sécurité s'étaient retranchées en face de l'entrée principal en attendant l'inévitable attaque. Tout d'un coup la porte explosa et un géant de plus 2 mètres entra dans la pièce, il portait une armure, son bras gauche portait une sorte de bouclier bleu-gris et à s con bras droit il y avait une sorte de canon. «Si son projectile atteint le cœur du réacteur Warp, on est tous morts.» Pensa Torres, pendant que les autres tiraient sur le géant sans grand effet mais il fut bientôt rejoint par un deuxième et par les sortent de rapaces avec leurs boucliers d'énergie quand tout d'un coup les panneaux d'accès des tubes jefferie explosa et des petits êtres en sortirent et prirent d'assaut la promenade de l'ingénierie en lançant d'abords des sorte de sphères luminescence qui explose en tuant les hommes à proximités, une de ces étranges sphère se colla sur un des ses homme qui essaya de l'enlever sans succès et elle explosa en le tuant ainsi que ces plus proche équipiers et en blessant d'autre avec de grave brûlure et le plus affreux fut que les attaquants achevaient tous les blessé sans distinction de race et de sexe. Le lieutenant Torres sentie quelque chose de chaud qui la toucha dans le dos, elle se retourna et vit un des ces petit être. Ce fut la dernière chose que le chef ingénieur vit avant de mourir.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

«Nous n'avons plus de nouvelle des ponts 14 à 10 et des ponts 07, 05 à 03 et...» Et avant que Tuvok et put finir son rapport une explosion se produisit dans le plafond.

Paris trouva la mort quand les débris de l'explosion tombèrent sur lui, les membres d'équipage présent se relevaient quand tous d'un coup certain furent tué par des lames mais ils n'y avaient personne d'autre sur la passerelle. «Attention, ils ont des systèmes occulteurs individuels !» Cria Janeway, elle regarda Chakotay qui avait une lame qui transperça son corps, elle tira et frappa un bouclier ce qui provoqua un flash lumineux qui lui permit de distingué la forme d'une créature assez grande quand tout d'un coups elle fut soulever dans les airs par une main puissante à la gorge . La créature éteint son camouflage et elle put voir une tête reptilienne qui la regarda fixement dans les yeux et ouvrit ce qui devait être quatre mandibule et leva son épée...

«Excercice terminé !» Cria John. Les morts se levèrent et la passerelle et l'ingénierie disparurent laissant la place à une pièce vide avec une sorte d'échafaudage sur les murs.

**Pont 1 : Salle de réunion**

3 heures plus tard dans la salle de réunion. Le capitaine avait réuni le le commandant Chakotay, lieutenant commandeur Tuvok et le lieutenant Torres ainsi que John et Cortana.

«Quelles sont vos conclusions de l'exercice ?» Demanda Janeway.

«Votre équipage ne connaît pas les bases du combat d'infanterie et ont du mal à s'adapter à la réalité du terrain contre une force dont ils ne savent rien, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisie les forces du Pacte car ils vous étaient inconnues, de plus les personnes qui se sont retranchées n'ont pas pensé à piéger ou à bloquer les autres accès menant au point névralgique du vaisseau. Sans compter que vous n'avez aucune notion du combat au corps à corps .» Répondit John.

«Sans compter que vous n'avez aucune arme spécialisé dans le combat d'infanterie comme les grenades ou les armes de soutient et vos hommes n'ont aucune protection balistique ou contre les armes à énergie ou cinétique, ce qui les rends extrêmement vulnérables dans les batailles. De plus votre vaisseau n'a pratiquement aucune armes pour repousser les vaisseaux d'abordage, vous compter trop sur vos bouclier et vos phaser pour cela.» Ajouta Cortana.

Tuvok interrogea John : «comment pouvons nous remédiez à cela ?»

«Pour tout vous dire, il faut que votre équipage fasse une formation de base de l'UNSC et je doute que le holodeck sera suffisant pour entraîner vos hommes. Il me faudra à peu prés deux mois rien que pour apprendre les bases du combat d'infanterie à vos équipes de sécurités et trois mois pour le reste de votre équipage mais on peut la raccourcir à un mois avec une instruction intensive et en utilisant le holodeck mais il faudra faire obligatoirement une formation sur le terrain.» Rétorqua le Spartan.

«Et en ce qui concerne le matériel de protection ainsi que les armes de soutient comment et où allons nous les trouvez ?» Demanda B'Elanna.

«Cette partie là ne devrait pas poser de problème car nous les avons déjà à bord du Voyager avec les autres fournitures qu'on a récupéré sur le Forward Unto Dawn. Mais avec votre accord capitaine, il faudrait améliorer notre défenses des points névralgique du vaisseau et j'ai quelques suggestions que je voudrais soumettre au lieutenant Torres.» Répondit Cortana.

«Faire cette arrêt ne m'enchante guère mais vue les résultats de l'exercice cela ne me laisse pas trop de choix, donc à la prochaine planète de classe M inhabité nous commencerons notre entraînement. Quand vous et B'Elanna j'attendrais vos suggestions avant de prendre une décisions.» Dit le capitaine.

**Pont 6 : Holodeck 1**

4 jours plus tard après l'exercice, John et Cortana avait réunie tous les membres des équipes de sécurité pour commencer leur entraînement.

«Maintenant, tant que vous êtes ici, vous serez sous mes ordres donc pas la peine d'aller vous plaindre au commandeur Tuvok. Vous êtes le premier groupes qui débute ce programme de formation. Vous écouterez tout ce que vos instructeurs vous diront et vous ferez ce qu'ils vous demanderont sans poser de questions. Cortana vous pouvez y allez !» Cria John.

Elle claqua des doigts et tout d'un coups, un centre d'entraînement apparut avec ses stand de tir, son parcours d'assauts, son parcourt d'obstacle ainsi que son terrain de sport, les membres de Starfleet ouvrirent grand les yeux en voyant les installations. Ensuite ce fut au tour des instructeurs d'apparaître, le premier n'était ni grand ni musclé, il portait un uniforme bleue gris comme celui de John et il avait les cheveux coupé court et qui commençait à blanchir à certains endroits, son regard était dur et implacable. «Je vous présente le Senior Chief Petty Officer Mendez, il sera en charge de votre formation en général». Le second instructeur était un afro-américain avec un uniforme standard des marines de l'UNSC, il avait une moustache et un cigare dans sa bouche, son air dur disait qu'ils allaient en baver, «et voici le sergent major Avery Johnson qui sera en charge de votre instruction concernant le combat au corps à corps et le maniement des différentes armes et voici Déjà,» une femme en toge est apparut avec une tablette dans ces mains, «elle s'occupera des cours théoriques. Moi je m'occuperais de votre formation sur le terrain. Messieurs,» dit-il en s'adressant aux deux instructeurs, «ils sont à vous et si il y a un problème faite le moi savoir je me chargerais de le réglé.»

John se dirigea vers la sortie quand il entendit la voix de Mendez : «les bleues commencer moi par enlever vos d'uniformes, ils sont trop voyante et mettez ceux là, une fois...» Les portes se refermèrent sur ses parole. Le Chef et l'IA se dirigea vers le holodeck 2 où les attendaient les officiers supérieures du vaisseau.

Dans la pièce était présent le capitaine Janeway, le commandant Chakotay, le lieutenant commandeur Tuvok et le lieutenant Torres ainsi que Seven of Nine. Ils regardèrent John et Cortana quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, les installations du holodeck 1 apparurent avec une table devant eux.

John prit la parole : «Cortana s'occupera de vos cours théoriques et moi je m'occuperais de votre formations physique, des cours sur le combat au corps à corps et le maniement des armes.» Le Chef mit des sacs sur la table, s'étaient le paquetage standard de l'UNSC et dit : «enlevez vos uniformes, ils ont trop voyant et mettez ceux ci, ce sont les seul que vous serez autorisé à porter à l'intérieure du centre de formations.» Les officiers ouvrirent les différents sac et virent 3 uniformes kaki, une tenue de sport et divers couvre-chef dont une casquette, tous au armes de Starfleet, ainsi que 2 paires de boots et divers ustensiles. Les officiers regardèrent autours d'eux à la recherche de cabine pour se changer sauf Seven qui commença à ce changer. Le Spartan les interrompus brusquement : «pas la peine de chercher, il n'y en a pas. Maintenant changez vous, tout de suite !» Ils commencèrent à mettre leur nouvelle uniforme et une fois que ce la fut fait il leur cria : «faites-moi 50 de tour du terrain de sport et ensuite vous me ferez 100 abdos et 25 flexion et plus vite que ça.» les officiers s'exécutèrent.

Cortana s'adressa à John : «pour l'instant je vais à l'infirmerie pour voir où en est le docteur en ce qui concerne le commandant Keyes.»

Le Spartan hocha la tête et l'IA se dirigea vers la sortie.

**Pont 5 : Infirmerie**

10 minutes plus tard, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent devant Cortana.

En voyant l'IA de l'UNSC, le Docteur lui dit : «Ah, Cortana. Je voulais justement vous voir. Vos techniques médicales me fascinent, certaine sont plus avancé que les nôtres tandis que d'autres me semblent archaïques.»

«Ravie de le savoir. Je suis venue vous rendre votre émetteur mobile et je voudrais savoir où en êtes-vous en ce qui concerne la réanimation du commandant Keyes.» Interrogea Cortana.

«Pour l'instant, je suis en train de me familiariser avec votre technologie de flash-clonage et il me faudrait l'aide de Seven pour reprogrammer ses nanosondes.» Répondit le Docteur.

«Je pense que je pourrais m'en charger.» Ajouta Cortana.

**Pont 5 : Holodeck 2**

3heures plus tard. Les officiers avaient finis la série d'exercice physique imposé par le Chef. Ils étaient tous essoufflé sauf Seven peut être à cause de ses implants Borgs. «On ne durera pas longtemps à se rythme là, capitaine !» Dit le lieutenant Torres en haletant.

Mais avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre, le Chef prit la parole : «vous êtes hors temps, l'exercice que vous venez de faire ne prend que 1 heures 30 pour un jeune recrue. Vous avez encore beaucoup d'effort à fournir.»

«Quelle est le but de cette série d'exercice, Chef ?» demanda Chakotay.

«C'est simplement que pour soyez en bonne condition physique pour la suite du programme.» Répondit le Spartan.

**1 semaine plus tard**

**Pont 6 : Holodeck 1**

«Écoutez moi, la bleusaille ce que vous avez entre les mains ce sont des armes et non pas des jouets. Une mauvaise manipulation peuvent avoir de grave conséquence et le premier qui fait une connerie aura à faire à moi personnellement et il priera son dieux pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais, maintenant que chacun de vous prennent un Sidearm avec un chargeur.» Dit le Sergent major Avery Johnson.

Les différents membres d'équipages prirent présents chacun une pistolet M6G et ils leurs paraissait plus lourd que leurs habituels phaser et l'examinèrent.

«Maintenant, regardait bien se que je fait et ensuite vous le referez jusqu'à cela devienne un réflexe.» Ajouta Johnson, ensuite il prit le pistolet et y mit un chargeur vide et le retira aussitôt et pointa le canon vers le sol et tira la culasse de l'arme vers lui et mit la sécurité, vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune balle dans la chambre. «Vous avez vue ce que j'ai fait, vous le ferez à chaque fois que vous utiliserez cette arme sur le champs de tir, est que c'est bien compris les bleue bite.» Ajouta Avéry.

Tous le monde cria : «Monsieur, oui, Monsieur.»

Chaque membres commença a manipuler l'arme comme leurs avez montrer leur instructeur. Harry Kim manipula maladroitement l'arme et lui échappa des mains, avant qu'il puisse se prendre l'arme sur le sol, il sentit un coup sur la nuque et se retrouva au sol, la seule chose qu'il vit fut une paire de botte devant lui. Quand il leva la tête, il vit la visage du sergent Johnson qui le regardait fixement et dit : «vous avez de la chance que l'arme ne soit pas chargé. Maintenant vous aller me faire 100 pompes et 200 tour du terrains de sports, ensuite vous et moi on aura une petite explication sur le ring.» Avery regarda le reste des recrue et ajouta : «que cela vous servent à tous de leçon toute personne qui commettra une erreur sera sanctionné et aura ensuite une explication avec moi. Est ce que cela est bien entré dans vos petite tête.»

**Le lendemain**

**Pont 2 : Cuisine de Neelix**

Tom et B'ellana entra dans la pièce et vit Kim tout seul assit à une table et ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

«Harry que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as rencontré un Nausicaans ?» Demanda B'ellana

«Si j'avais rencontré un Nausicaans je serais en meilleure forme. J'ai eu une explication avec le sergent Johnson.» Répondit Kim sans sans donné plus de détail.

«Kim à fait tomber accidentellement son arme par terre et le sergent l'a surpris en train de la ramasser et l'a envoyer le rejoindre sur le sol et ensuite il à eu droit à une série d'exercice supplémentaire et à une explication avec le sergent sur le ring.» Ajouta Tom.

B'ellana ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle a attendue les explications et demanda : «cela arrive souvent ?»

«A chaque fois que l'un de nous fait une erreur, il y a droit. Mais le pire ces le Chef Mendez.» Répondit Paris.

**Bureau du Capitaine**

John entra dans le bureau du Capitaine et se mit au garde à vous ce qui l'exaspéra une fois de plus.

«Repos John. Je vous es convoqué pour vous parler de votre entraînement et des instructeurs Johnson et Mendez ?» Dit Janeway

«Y a-t-il un problème, Madame ?» Demanda John.

«J'ai remarqué que plusieurs membre de mon équipage avec le des bleues ou le visages tuméfié après l'entraînement avec le sergent major Johnson et le Chef Mendez, je vous rappelle que mon équipages ne suit pas l'entraînement des Spartans.» Rétorqua le capitaine

«Ils ne suivent que l'entraînement de base des marines de l'UNSC, c'est vrai que chaque erreur est immédiatement suivi d'une sanction et si l'instructeur le juge nécessaire une explication avec le fautif, tous cela est parfaitement réglementaire tant qu'il n'a pas de blessure grave ou incapacitante.» Répondit le Chef.

«Mais nous somme sur un vaisseau de la Fédération et non pas de l'UNSC...» Répliqua Janeway

John fit une chose qu'il ne pensait ne jamais à avoir à faire, il coupa la parole au capitaine et dit : «quand vous m'avez donner la mission d'entraîner votre équipage, vous aviez accepté que cela soit fait selon mes conditions et de plus je vous ai choisis les meilleures instructeurs que je connaissais pour m'y aider. Ils ne sont peut-être pas tendre mais ce sont les meilleurs que vous puissiez trouver et je peux vous assurer qu'après être passer dans leurs mains votre équipage sera faire face à toute les situations qui se présenteront à eux.»

«C'est bon, John vous avez gagner mais faîte en sorte que cela ne soit pas trop fréquent.» Répondit le capitaine.

«Est-ce que se sera tout capitaine.» Ajouta John

«Vous pouvez y aller John.» Rétorqua Janeway

Le Chef se mit au garde à vous et fit un demi-tour droite parfait comme à son habitude. Janeway se demanda s'il changerais un jour, enfin il faisait des efforts pour s'intégrer a l'équipage.

**3 semaine plus tard**

**Pont 2 :Cuisine de Neelix**

Le lieurenant B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris et Harry Kim était assis à une table en train de se restaurer et de parler du dernier sujet à la mode à bord du vaisseau.

«Et dire que je trouvais les cours d'éducation physique assez dur à l'académie.» Dit Tom.

«Tu veux rire, c'est des vacances comparé à ce que Avery et Mendez nous font faire et je ne te parle pas des cours de Déjà. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à l'Académie mais avec de véritable sadique comme professeur.» Ajouta Kim.

«En tout cas on est mieux lotie que les équipes de sécurité ! J'en ai discuté avec quelques membres et ils m'ont dit qu'ils en bavaient et que nous étions chanceux d'avoir un programme allégé.»

«Allégé, tu veux rire. Tu as vue la correction que j'ai reçus de la part du sergent après que j'ai fait tomber mon arme. B'ellana comment cela se passe pour les officiers supérieures ?» Demanda Kim.

«C'est dur, on suit le même programme que les équipes de sécurité avec en plus des cours sur les différentes tactiques et stratégie, sauf qu'ils sont dispensé par le Chef et Cortana et je peux vous dire qu'ils ne laissent rien passer.» Répondit B'ellana.

«Pareil pour Mendez et Avery. Vous connaissez la dernière, dans leur réalité c'est Mendez qui à été l'instructeur du Chef.» Dit Kim.

«J'ai aucun mal à le croire, vue la façon dont il dirige l'entraînement.»Répondit Tom.

Neelix s'approcha de la table des 3 officiers et ajouta : «d'après ce que j'ai lue sur leur base de donnée, Avéry est un soldat qui à été de tous les combats dans leur guerre contre les Convenant et serait en quelque sorte le meilleur amie du Chef.»

«Hé ben, dis donc. C'est une sacré référence. Mais, il faut que je vous quitte, il faut que j'aille au holodeck pour rejoindre les autres. Allez Salut.» Dit Torres, elle se leva et prie congé de ses amis et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**Pont 6 : Holodeck 2**

B'Elanna franchit la porte du holodeck 2 dans l'uniforme standard de l'UNSC et elle vit que les autres était déjà là.

«Bien tout le monde est là, le cour va pouvoir commencer.» Dit le Chef.

«Chef, le cour d'aujourd'hui va porter sur quoi.» Demanda le capitaine Janevay.

«Sur les armes en service dans l'UNSC et le Pacte.» Répondit-il, à ses dernier mots des râteliers d'armes apparurent avec des armes qui était inconnue par les membres de Starfleet.

John se dirigea vers le plus proche râtelier et prit une arme et la montra aux autres et dit : «voici le MA5C, c'est le fusil d'assaut standard de l'UNSC. Il tire des munitions 118 FMJ d'un calibre de 7,62x51mm, un chargeur en contient 32. Cette arme est utilisé pour le combat à moyenne porté et intègre un seul mode de tir qui est le tir automatique. Il faut faire attention car si on ne fait pas attention on à vite fait de vider son chargeur et au moment critique on est dans la merde.»

Chakotay demanda : «Chef, que veut dire FMJ ?»

«la Full Metal Jacket est une balle chemisé avec un revêtement de métal dure.» Répondit le Chef, «le MA5C reste très efficace contre un ennemis dépourvue de bouclier à courte et moyenne portée, il s'avère beaucoup moins efficace contre tout type de bouclier. Sa cadence de tir nécessite un rechargement fréquent. L'écran intégré permet de savoir facilement le nombre de munitions qu'il reste et intègre une boussole.»

Les officiers regardèrent le fusil d'assaut et Tuvok posa la question que tous le monde se posaient : «pourquoi avons nous ce cours sur les armes de l'UNSC vue qu'elle sont inférieure à celle de la Fédération ?»

Le Spartan répondit : «J'ai tester vos phaser avec les tests standards de l'UNSC, elle ne les ont pas passer. Il ne sont pas conçus pour une utilisation prolonger sur le champs de bataille avec des conditions climatiques extrêmes. J'ai charger Cortana de concevoir un nouveau type de phaser qui allie les qualités des armes de l'UNSC et celle de la Fédération ainsi que celle du Pacte. Maintenant reprenons, voici maintemant...»

Le Chef continua en détaillant chaque armes de l'UNSC et du Pacte.

**Pont 5 : Infirmerie**

«Cela sera plus difficile que je ne l'avais prévus !» Dit le Docteur.

«Comment cela, Docteur ?» Demanda Cortana.

«Ces blessure sont très grave, les projectiles l'ont transpercé d'un côté à l'autre et ont fait de gros dégâts à l'intérieure de son corps en la traversant. Si elle n'avait pas été mis en stase elle serait morte mais le problème et que si la sortons de son module et la réveillons pour l'opérer, elle mourra à coups sûr.» Répondit le Docteur.

«C'est vrai que le projectile du spiker ne font pas de cadeaux. Mais que se passerait-il si nous l'opérions en état de stase ?» Répliqua Cortana.

«Cela serait très difficile mais pas impossible, mais problème viendra de la différence viendra des greffes d'organes. Il faut que je fasse des simulations avec l'ordinateur ainsi que dans le holodeck pour voir si cela est faisable.» Rétorqua le Docteur et il se dirigea vers son bureau et se mit derrière son ordinateur.

Cortana partis rejoindre John.

**Pont 6 : Holodeck 2**

Les officiers supérieures étaient sur le pas de tir avec un fusil d'assaut MA5C. John était derrière eux et dit : «pour un tir à 100 mètre, approvisionnez et armez,» les tireurs sur le pas engagèrent un chargeur dans leur armes et tirèrent le levier d'armement pour engager la première balle dans la chambre et le Spartan cria «feu.»

Les armes crépitèrent et au bout de quelques secondes elles se turent. Janeway ainsi que les autres officiers firent les mesures de sécurité que le Chef leurs avaient enseigné. «Ces armes sont plus lourde et plus bruyante que nos fusils phaser.» Dit B'ellanna.

«Mais je trouve cela rassurant. Après avoir vue les test que le Chef à pratiquer pour comparer notre fusil phaser 2373 et notre pistolet phaser 2371 face au différente différente armes de l'UNSC et du Pacte, on peut dire que les armes de la Fédération ne sont pas conçus pour une utilisation prolongé dans des combats prolongé dans des conditions extrêmes.» Ajouta Seven.

«Cessez de discuter est aller au résultat.» Dit John et les 4 officiers et l'ex-borg se dirigèrent vers les cibles pour voir les résultats de leurs séance de tir.

Cortana apparut à côté de John et lui dit : «John, je dois te dire que les nouvelles concernant le commandant Miranda ne sont pas bonne.»

«Mauvaise comment ?» Demanda le Chef.

«Les projectiles du Spiker ont fait plus de dégâts que nous le supposions et si nous la sortons de stases pour l'opérer elle mourra, le Docteur veut l'opérer en état de d'hibernation mais il risque d'avoir un problème avec les organes clonés lors de la transplantation.» Répondit Cortana.

«Y a-t-il une solution ?» Demanda John.

«Le Docteur est en train de chercher pour trouver une solution mais je penses qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de Seven of Nine pour résoudre le problème.» Ajouta l'I.A.

Janeway s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda : «Y a-t-il un problème ?»

«Aucun problème qui concerne votre entraînement. La séance d'aujourd'hui est finie, vous pouvez disposez.» Répondit John au capitaine. Il se dirigea vers le râtelier d'armes, en choisit une et se dirigea vers le pas de tir.

Janeway se retourna vers l'I.A et lui dit : «dites moi tous, Cortana.»

«Il se trouve que nous tuerions le commandant Miranda si on la sort de sa chambre de stase pour l'operé.» Répondit Cortana.

«Je vois ! Que pouvons nous faire pour l'aider ?» Demanda Janeway.

«Pour l'instant rien. A part attendre que le Docteur trouve la solution.» Répondit Cortana.

Le petit groupe fut rejoint par les autres quand tous d'un coup le bruit d'une arme se fit entendre dans la pièces, tous se retournèrent pour voir le Chef sur le pas de tir en train de réduire les cible en bouillie. Seul Seven se dirigea vers lui.

«Vous voulez en parler, John ?» Lui demanda le Borg.

«Parlez de quoi, il n'y a rien à dire.» Répondit le Spartan.

Seven le regarda avec insistance et lui dit : «si vous changez d'avis, je serais là pour vous comme vous avez été là pour moi.» Elle se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand elle à entendue : «merci», elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers John et elle le vit qui épaula son arme et fit feu.

**1 semaine plus tard**

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

«Capitaine, le groupe de navire Kazons se rapproche du Voyager.» Dit l'enseigne Kim.

«Bien enseigne. Lieutenant Tuvok qu'elle est l'état du vaisseau après les derniers tirs ?» Demanda Janeway à son officier tactique.

«Les boucliers sont 25% et les Phaser ainsi que la distorsion sont hors service et violation de la coque sur les pont 5.» Lui répondit Tuvok.

«Chakotay, prévenez l'équipage à se préparer à repousser un abordage des Kazons.» Ordonna-t-elle.

«Préparez-vous à repousser un abordage des Kazons Nistrim.» Dit Chakotay sur le réseau de communication interne du vaisseau.

«Capitaine à l'ingénierie.»

«Ici ingénierie.»

«Il vous faut combien de temps pour réparer les boucliers ainsi que les armes ?» Demanda Janeway

«D'après les derniers rapports il me faudra plusieurs jours pour tous réparer, mais je pourrais réparer la distorsion si vous me laissez une heure.» Répondit Bel'anna.

«Je vous laisse une demie heure, après ça nous sommes finie B'elanna.» Ajouta Janeway.

«Bien compris, capitaine.» Répliqua l'ingénieur en chef.

**Voyager**

Dans les différent pont du Voyager. Les membres d'équipages se préparaient pour repousser l'abordage. Les membres des équipes de sécurités mettaient leurs nouvelle tenue qui se composait des armures des ODST et serviraient de forces d'interventions et de réserves, certains étaient armées d'armes lourdes. Tandis que les autres membres d'équipages étaient elles équipé des EDR des marines de l'UNSC ainsi que quelques tourelle AIE-486H, ils fortifièrent les points névralgiques du vaisseaux.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

«Nous avons des violations sur la coques aux pont 10, 6, 4 et 2.» Averti Kim.

«Leurs objectifs sont la salle des machines, l'ordinateur principale et secondaire du Voyager ainsi que la salle des téléporteurs ainsi que la passerelle.» Ajouta Tuvok.

«Tuvok, avertissaient les membres d'équipages des ponts 10, 6, 4 et 2 subiront les plus fortes attaques et dite aux équipes de sécurités de se préparer à les appuyer.» Ordonna Janeway.

«Oui, capitaine. Attention mise en œuvre du plan omega 6 pour l'équipage et bravo 5 pour les équipes de sécurités.» Dit le chef de la sécurité.

**Pont 10**

Les défenseurs s'étaient retranchés devant la salle de machine et attendaient leurs assaillants. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient nerveux car c'était la deuxième fois que les Kazons avaient réussi à abordé le vaisseaux et nombre d'entre eux se rappelaient les événements de la dernière fois mais ils étaient bien décidé à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Tout d'un coup les premiers Kazons apparurent devant eux, tout d'un coup ils entendirent «Feu» et il ouvrirent le feu et des faisceaux atteignirent les hommes de tête des assaillants et le tac, tac, tac assoudissant de la tourelle AIE-249H se faisait entendre au grand soulagement des défenseurs et au grand désarroi des assaillants en entendant ce bruit effrayant, ne voyant aucun traîné d'énergie et en voyant les dégâts causé aux hommes touchés par ces projectiles invisibles et ils commencèrent à se replier à l'abri en essayant de contourner l'obstacle certains se dirigeaient vers les tubes de jefferie. En essayant d'ouvrir la porte, derrière celle-ci se trouvait une mine antipersonnel Asteroidea qui explosa en tuant les Kazons prés de la porte et mutilant ceux qui étaient à proximités. Ce qui surpris et stupéfia les autres tandis qu'un défenseurs lança un une grenade à fragmentation qui rebondit contre le mur et atterrie aux milieux des attaquants qui regardèrent cette étrange objets mais cela fût la dernières choses que certains virent de leurs vie quand le l'objet rond explosa et que des centaines de fragments qui entrèrent dans leurs chairs. Le reste des Kazons préféra se retirer vers une position plus sûre.

**Pont 4**

Les Kazons sortirent de la baie cargo et tombèrent sur une position défensif. Le chef de groupe des défenseurs cria «lance-flamme» et l'homme qui détenait l'arme se leva et appuya sur la détente ce qui eu pour effets de projeté un long jet de flamme qui atteignirent les assaillants et toucha les hommes de tête qui crieraient quand ils furent toucher par les flammes et qui s'enflammèrent telle du bois morts avec un horrible grésillement, une odeur de chair brûler se rependit dans le couloir, le autres Kazons surpris par cette nouvelle arme retournèrent dans la baie où ils se préparaient à repousser un probable contre-attaque des membres du Voyager.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

Les mêmes scènes de combat de déroulait sur les autres pont du Voyager.

«Capitaine, les premiers rapports disent que nous avons contenue les Kazons sur tous les ponts et que certains ont essayé de les contourner par les tubes de jefferie mais ils n'ont pas pût y entré à cause des mines antipersonnel. J'ai d'autres rapports qui disent que les Kazons sont surpris par les armes de l'UNSC que nous utilisons.» Rendit-compte Tuvok.

«Bien, que les équipes de sécurités commence à contre-attaquer sur les ponts 2 et 10 et une fois qu'il auront repousser les Kazons qu'ils passent ensuite au pont 4 et 6.» Dit Janeway.

«Oui capitaine.» Répondit Tuvok.

**Pont 4 : Baie cargo**

Les kazons essayait de repousser la contre-attaque des défenseurs, ils furent désagréablement surpris quand ils virent que leurs attaquants avait une sorte d'armure qui les protégeaient de leurs armes.

6 membres des équipes de sécurité se sont matérialiser dans la baie cargo derrière les container qui les cachaient des Kazons, ils commencèrent à se poster derrière les containers et ils lancèrent un cocktail de grenades à plasma et à fragmentation ainsi que quelques flash-bang ce qui eu pour effet de tuer pas mal de Kazons par brûlure de plasma et de shrapnel tandis que les autres était aveugler et désorienter. L'équipe d'intervention sortir de sa couverture et commença à tirer sur les quelques survivants Kazons qui furent déchiré par les projectiles des MA5C et BE 55HB SR. En un de plus de 10 minutes le point de résistance Kazons fût anéantie.

**Pont 6 : Réserve de pièce détaché**

Les 6 hommes du deuxième groupe d'intervention se matérialisèrent dans la réserve de pièces détachées qui se trouvait derrière la dernière position des Kazons. Ces derniers étaient toujours dans l'embranchement du couloir qui menaient à l'ordinateur central auxiliaire et à la position défensives qui le protégeait. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils montaient à l'assaut ils étaient repousser par les défenseur, mais c'est surtout leur nouvelle arme qui les terrifiaient. L'homme de tête sortie de la pièce, regarda à droite et à gauche et fit signe aux autres que la voie était libre, ils sortirent un à un et ils se mirent contre la cloison. L'équipe d'intervention avança prudemment vers le bruit de la bataille, quand ils furent prés des positions des Kazons, ils s'arrêtèrent et l'homme de tête lança un drone pour reconnaître la disposition et l'attitude de l'ennemie. Quand les premières images apparurent sur l'HUD du chef d'équipe celui-ci fit savoir fît connaître son plan à coéquipier, celui qui était équiper du lance-roquette prendrait la tête de l'attaque avec deux fusiliers pour l'épauler. Le chef d'équipe dit «go» à la radio et l'homme chargé du lance-roquette sorti de l'embranchement avec son escorte derrière les Kazons et fit feu deux fois, les deux roquettes atteignirent le groupe de Kazons, en explosant aux milieu du groupe de kazon les roquettes firent un carnage, les mur fût maculé de sang et le couloir était plein de corps déchiqueté et de membres loin de leur corps. Les kazons avait oublier les téléporteurs et il ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'on les attaque par derrières ce qui fût leurs premières et principales erreur.

Les équipes de sécurités réduisirent les poches de résistance des Kazons une à une, pont par pont.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

«Les Kazons sont soit mort ou blessé.» Dit Tuvok.

«Bien, quelles sont nos pertes ?» Demanda Janeway.

«3 morts, 26 blessés dont 8 graves, capitaine.» Répondit Tuvok.

«On peut dire que le matériel de l'UNSC ont parfaitement jouer leur rô les Kazons ne vont pas en rester là, capitaine.» Ajouta Chakotay.

Janeway était d'accord avec son second et elle appela B'ellanna, «Capitaine à ingénierie.»

«Ici ingénierie.» Répondit B'elanna.

«B'elanna où en êtes vous avec la distorsion ?» Demanda le capitaine.

«La distorsion est réparé, nous pouvons l'utiliser mais nous pouvons pas dépasser la distorsion 5.» Dit l'ingénieur en chef.

«Mr Paris, distorsion 4.» Ordonna Janeway

«Oui, capitaine.» Répondit le pilote.

La voix du chef se fit entendre dans tous le vaisseau : «exercice fini et bravo vous avez réussit l'exercice.» La passerelle disparu laissant la place au holodeck.

**Pont 6 : Holodecks**

«Le débriefing des officiers supérieures se fera dans la salle de conférence dans 1 heures et celui des chef de groupe se fera demain à 15 00 dans le holodeck 1. Vous pouvez disposer.» Ordonna le chef.

Les divers personnelles sortirent du holodeck avec le soulagement d'avoir réussit le test final de ce mois de formations. Seven s'approcha du John et de Cortana et leur demanda : «comment c'est réellement passer l'exercice ?»

«Sa c'est bien passé, la plupart ont fait ce qu'on attendait d'eux.» Répondit John.

«Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussit ?» Demanda Seven.

«Ils devront retournés à l'instruction et repasser un exercice dans 2 semaine.»

«Je vois, que faite vous ce soir.» Dit Seven.

«Je dois revoir tous les détails de l'exercice et les examiner pour préparer le débriefing des chefs d'équipes ce qui me prendra une bonne partie de la nuit, pourquoi ?» Répondit John.

«Je voulais vous inviter à manger à la cuisine de Neelix, mais oublier le, vous devez préparer le débriefing. Salut.» Ajouta Seven et elle se dirigea vers les portes du holodeck et sortie de la pièce.

«Je crois bien qu'elle à un faible pour vous John.» Dit Cortana avec un sourire espiègle.

«Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?» Demanda John.

«Tu sais, il y a des fois où tu es vraiment désespérant à force de ne rien voire.» Répondit Cortana.

**Pont 1 : Salle de réunion**

1 heure plus tard, le capitaine Janeway, le commandant Chakotay, le lieutenant commandeur Tuvok, le lieutenant Torres ainsi que John et Cortana étaient présent et tous regardaient la vidéo de l'exercice.

«Voilà, maintenant je voudrait que l'équipe d'intervention n°3 ainsi que le groupe 5 et 10 suivent une formations de deux semaines supplémentaire et qu'il refasse un exercice de qualification.» Dit John.

«Pourquoi ?» Demanda Tuvok.

«Ils n'ont pas réussi l'exercice. Le groupe d'intervention n°3 à été anéanti lors de sa contre-attaque et les groupes 5 et 10 sont ceux qui ont eu le plus de perte lors de la défense des positions qui leurs étaient assignés car ils n'ont pas mis en pratique les tactiques apprissent lors de leur formation.» Répondit John.

«Vous avez mon accord. Maintenant voyons les propositions pour améliorer les défenses du Voyager ?» Rétorqua Janeway.

Cortana prit la parole : «nous pourrions mettre en place des tourelle de défense anti-missile et anti-chasseur M910 pour compléter les défenses et un MAC et des tubes de lance-missiles Archer pour améliorer la puissance de feu du Voyager ainsi que des tourelles de défenses automatique dans les points clés du vaisseau pour améliorer la défense interne.»

«Mais le problème c'est qu'il nous faudra un chantier spatial pour pouvoir les installer et une usine pour pouvoir les fabriquer, ce qui veut dire un longue immobilisation pour installer ces améliorations. Par contre on peut construire et installer les tourelle de défense automatique sans avoir besoin d'un chantier spatiale mais cela nous coûtera de l'énergie et mobilisera tous les synthétiseur du vaisseau.» Ajouté Torres.

«Donc pour l'instant nous commencerons par fabriquer et installer les tourelle de défense automatique en priorité pour le reste on verra plus tard, car pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un long arrêt et nous n'avons pas de chantier spatiale à notre disposition. Est ce que quelqu'un à quelque choses à ajouter ?» Demanda le capitaine.

«Qui contrôlera ces tourelles?» Dit Tuvok.

«Je peux créer un IA muet pour les faire fonctionner avec un système de sécurité et qui sera sous votre contrôle avec un système manuelle en cas de coupure d'energie, est ce que cela vous convient lieutenant-commandeur.» Répondit Cortana.

«Je pense que cela devrait être suffisant mais je serais plus tranquille si vous aviez le contrôle des tourelle.» Ajouta Tuvok.

«Cela serait un gâchis, lieutenant-commandeur. Mais je peux vous assurer que le système des tourelle sera parfaitement fiable.»Rétorqua Cortana.

«Bon vue que nous avons fait le tour, vous pouvez disposer.» Ordonna Janeway.

Tous le monde se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais le capitaine interpella John : «attendez chef, je voudrais vous parler seul à seul.» John se retourna et attendit que les autres soit sortie et que la porte se referma.

«Que me voulez vous capitaine ?» Demanda John.

«Que comptez vous faire après le débriefing John ?» Dit Janeway

«Préparez les prochains exercices ainsi que diriger la formation des personnelles qui ont échoué à l'exercice, capitaine.» Répondit John.

«Désolé mais vous avez une permission de 2 semaines, car vous avez besoin de repos comme nous et pas la peine de discuter, ceci est un ordre. C'est bien compris John.» Ordonna Janeway.

John se mit au garde à vous et répondit par «à vos ordre capitaine».

Une fois de plus le capitaine Janeway était exaspérer par l'attitude du Spartan, mais elle pensa qu'il qu'il ne changerais jamais vue qu'on lui avait inculper les principes du soldats depuis son plus jeune âge et qu'une guerre de plus de 25 ans l'avait façonner n'arrangeait pas les choses. John se mit au repos réglementaire et ensuite se dirigea vers la sortie.

PS : Voila le chapitre est enfin finis, je sais que j'ai m'y beaucoup de temps mais j'espère que cela vous plaira et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaire ainsi que vos critiques et vos suggestions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Intrusion**

John était heureux il était en tenue de sport faisait son footing dans les couloirs du Voyager, Cortana lui avait dit faire sa séance de footing hebdomadaire dans les couloirs du Voyager au lieu du holodeck pour que l'équipage commence à s'habituer à sa présence. C'est dernier temps il n'avait pas eu beaucoup le temps de pratiquer du sport, l'entraînement de l'équipage ainsi que la fabrication et l'installation des tourelles de défenses et les nouveaux protocole de défense lui avait prit beaucoup de temps. C'est pour sa qu'il était content de retrouver ses anciennes habitudes. Quand il aperçut Seven of Nine sortir d'un des tube de jefferie, elle l'interpella : «Chef, pourrais je vous parler.»

John s'arrêta de courir et lui répondit : «bien sur, je viens juste de fini mon footing et j'allais au mess me restaurer, vous voulez m'accompagner ?»

«Oui», répondit-elle et tous le deux se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le mess du vaisseau.

**Pont 2 : Mess des officiers**

Quelques minutes plus tard ils entrèrent dans la cuisine de Neelix et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir pour prendre le repas.

«Alors chef, qu'est ce que sa sera aujourd'hui ?» Demanda Neelix.

«Comme d'habitute ?» Répondit le spartan.

«Vous devriez manger autre chose que vos rations et gouter une de mes fameuses recettes à base racine de Leola ou de Jajapenos et vous Seven que prendrez vous ?» Ajouta Neelix.

«Je prendrais la même chose que le Chef.» Répondit-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table vide à l'écart des autres et s'assirent et le John lui demanda : «qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ?».

«Voila, j'étais dans le tube de jefferie en train de puiser de l'énergie pour l'astrometrique dans les système non essentielle quand je lieutenant Torres m'a rejoins et elle m'a dit que j'aurais dut demander la permission avant de le faire et que je devais me plier au règlement de Starfleet. J'ai dut mal à comprendre le concept de la hiérarchie. Dans le collectif Borg quand il y avait une réparation ou une amélioration à apporter au vaisseau un de nous s'en occupait sans demander ou rendre compte à personne car on était tous au courant et il n'y avait aucun problème mais ici c'est différent et j'ai du mal à en comprendre le concept.» Répondit Seven.

«Dans le collectif vous formiez qu'un avec les autres, toutes vos pensé était dirigée pour l'optimisation sans libre arbitre et sans faire de faute si je comprends bien, ici c'est différent, chaque membre d'équipage est une et seule personne qui pense et agit différemment des autres c'est pour sa qu'il y a une hiérarchie à respecter. Si une personne fait une chose sans demander l'autorisation ou en rendre compte à son supérieure elle peut provoquer de grave dégât ou la destruction du vaisseau, c'est pour sa qu'il faut soit demander l'autorisation ou rendre compte à votre supérieure, pour éviter les accidents ainsi que d'envoyer quelque le faire alors que vous vous en occuper déjà. Rappeler vous ce que vous avez appris lors de la formation sur la hiérarchie, est ce que vous connaissez le règlement et les procédure de Starfleet ?» Ajouta John.

«Bien sur que je le connais, les Borgs ont assimilé beaucoup de membre de Starfleet durant ces dernière années.» Répondit-elle.

«Donc nous n'avez qu'a les appliquer, Les Borgs n'ont pas apprit à s'adapter ?» Demanda-t-il.

«Si, mais on n'avait qu'a assimilé quelqu'un ou un objet voire, un vaisseau pour le faire ou par notre expérience passé.» Répondit Seven.

«Ici c'est la même chose, sauf que vous ne pouvez pas assimilé les connaissance de quelqu'un pour le faire donc il vous reste que votre expérience.» Rétorqua John.

«Et vous comment faite vous pour vous y adapter. Car si on regarde votre passé on s'aperçoit que vous n'avez connue que la guerre avec son cortège de souffrance et de douleur, alors comment faite vous pour y arriver ?» Demanda-t-elle.

«C'est vrais pour certaines choses j'ai du mal mais j'ai appris à travailler en équipe et cela facilite mon intégration à cette équipage même si au fond de moi je reste un soldat de l'UNSC et j'espère pouvoir revenir dans mon univers pour transmettre les informations que j'ai obtenue sur l'Arche.» Répondit-il.

«Donc vous avez toujours l'espoir de retourner dans votre réalité ?» Dit-elle avec un pointe de regret.

«Oui.»

Elle médita sa réponse et à dégusta son repas tous en continuant de leur conversation.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

Chakotay et Janeway regardait l'écran devant eux.

«Des pulsars binaires. Leurs forces de gravitation mutuelles est si intense qu'ils aspirent tous ce qu'ils trouvent à moins de 50 millions de kilomètres.» Dit Chakotay.

«Rien à craindre nous sommes hors de portée.» Rétorqua Paris.

«Les rayons gamma sont élevé mais en étant prudent, nous pourrions recueillir de précieuse données.» Ajouta Chakotay, tandis que le capitaine se massait le front pour atténuer la douleur dût à son mal de tête. Il la regarda et lui dit : «vous ne m'écoutez pas, capitaine.»

«Oh désolé. J'avoue que je suis bien trop fatiguer pour me concentrer sur un phénomène stellaire. Je laisse ce projet dans vos main experte.» Dit-elle d'un air las.

Le commandant Chakotay regarda le capitaine quitter le projet on pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard mais l'observation de pulsar binaire le rendait heureux car cela cassait un peu de la routine.

**Voyager**

John avait finie son quart et retournait dans ses quartiers pour se reposer et bavarder un peu avec Cortana sur leurs différentes possibilités pour opérer le Commandant Miranda car on ne pouvait pas la faire sortir de sa stase pour prélever un échantillon de son ADN sans la tuer et l'opération lorsqu'elle était animation suspendue ne s'était pas révéler une option viable car les simulations montraient que les organes clonés qu'on plaçait en cryogénie était inutilisable. Ce qui rendait le Docteur d'une humeur exécrable car il ne trouvait pas de solution à ce problème malgres l'aide apporter par les différents hologrammes des plus éminent médecin du quadrant Alpha.

B'elanna et Tom s'était donner rendez-vous pour un dîner romantique pour rattraper le temps perdue. Ils étaient de plus en plus attiré l'un par l'autre à un telle point qu'ils avaient dût mal à se contrôler en public, malgré leur résolution à ce que leur relation soit discrète .

Après une journée à travailler à l'astrométrie, Seven était retourné dans la salle de chargement n°2 pour pouvoir se régénérer. Elle ne cessait de penser à qu'avait dit John sur la différence entre les Borgs et les membres d'équipage du Voyageur et cela la troublait mais une autre chose la dérangeait c'est le sensation de chaleur dans son corps quand elle se trouvait avec lui, il faudra qu'elle en parle au Docteur.

Le Capitaine était dans ces quartiers, en train de siroter un café et à essayer de se détendre comme l'avait prescrit le Docteur mais elle n'y arrivait pas et son mal de tête ne cesser d'empirer. Elle était lunatique avait des saute d'humeur. Elle irait bien au holodeck dans l'Italie de la Renaissance rejoindre Léonard de Vinci mais enfin de compte elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit en espérant pouvoir enfin dormir.

Le docteur lui n'avait pas besoin de se reposer, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être d'humeur massacrante après une discussion houleuse avec un de ces collègue vulcain à propos du problème de l'opération de son patient en stase, il avait rien trouver de mieux que de dire qu'il était illogique et contre productif de la sauver et cela l'avait mis de lui, c'était suivie une violente altercation entre lui et son collègue et il se promit qu'a l'avenir il ne ferait plus appelle à lui. Mais il avait quand même raison sur une chose, si on la sortait de son état de stase elle mourrait et si on greffait les organes lorsqu'elle était en animation suspendue c'est les organes qui mourait avant d'avoir fait leur œuvres, la nanotechnologie ne pourrait rien faire si son cœur et ses poumons n'était pas remplacer pour pouvoir supporter le traitement, il devait bien avoir une solution mais laquelle, et il remit son nez dans la base de donnée pour voir si il ne trouvait pas la solution à son problème.

Pendant ce tant là Chakotay se trouvait dans sa cabine en train de lire le premier rapport sur les pulsars binaires sur l'écran de son ordinateur, il 'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et mit la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Tout d'un coup il se leva et se dirigea vers le synthétiseur et commanda un café noir, la tasse de café apparue devant lui et tendit la main pour la prendre et commença à boire sa boisson quand tout d'un coup il laissa tomber la tasse et se recroquevilla sur lui même, ses main tremblaient, il était terrifié et il se dirigea vers le lavabo et le tira vers lui, mis ses mains sous l'eau et se regarda dans le miroir pour voir son visage et regarda dans le lavabo où il aperçut des cheveux, il se regarda de nouveaux dans le miroir et porta ses mains tremblante dans ses cheveux lesquels tombaient au passages de ses mains, il appela immédiatement l'infirmerie où il fût téléporter en urgence.

**Pont 3 : quartier de John et Cortana.**

John était enfin dans ces quartiers où l'attendait Cortana.

«Alors on à eu une petite discutions avec Seven ?» Dit-elle sur un ton espiègle tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction à sa question qui était plutôt une affirmation.

«Elle voulait savoir comment s'adapter avec les règles de ce vaisseaux d'équipage et aussi avoir quelques conseils pour pouvoir y arriver.» Répondit-il, d'un air impassible comme à son habitude.

Ce qui exaspéra encore plus Cortana et elle répliqua : «elle vous demandait des conseils à vous, vous qui n'arrêta pas d'agir à l'instinct et qui détruis et tue tous ce qui vous barre la route pour accomplir votre mission comme un homme des cavernes. Celle là, c'est la meilleur. Ouvrez les yeux John vous ne voyait pas que Seven à un petit faible pour vous depuis sa fuite dans l'espace B'omar, vous êtes vraiment aveugle que sa en devient désespérant.» Avec de la lassitude dans sa voix avec une pointe de satisfaction. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre elle était attiré par le Spartan mais elle était une IA qui atteindrait dans un peu plus de 1 ans le stade rampant et elle voulait que John connaisse autre chose que la guerre ou les opérations noires de l'ONI, qu'il vive une vraie vie sans qu'il ait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de lui.

«Cortana, tu de sens bien, est ce qu'il y a un problème avec ton programme ? Tu veux que j'appelle le lieutenant Torres ?» Demanda John.

Sa demande surpris Cortana, si elle n'avait pas été un programme elle rougirait. Elle se reprit vite et répondit : «non, tout vas bien,» et elle changea de sujet pour éviter de montrer son embarra face à son intérêt à son égard, «le Docteur n'a toujours pas trouver de solutions pour opérer le commandant Keyes pour éviter qu'elle succombe lorsque l'on la sortira de son état de stase pour l'opération.»

«Je vois, les nouvelles de ce côté là sont les mêmes que les autres, on attend et on espère. C'est bien ça ?» Ajouta-t-il.

«C'est ça, mais il trouvera la solution. J'ai discuter avec lui et je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas prêt d'abandonner et il n'est pas seul. Il va souvent dans le holodeck pour avoir l'aide des meilleurs médecins du quadrant Alpha. Il prend à cœur son serment d'Hippocrate. Donc il continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la solution et de plus il est aidé par votre petite amie Seven.» Ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour à la dernière partie de sa phrase.

Il ne répondit pas sachant que Cortana n'attendait que ça, il se leva et se dirigea vers la douche. Ce qui mit fin à leur conversation.

L'IA fût déçus que John n'essaie pas de se défendre mais elle le connaissait bien, à force d'être avec lui dans les missions les plus dangereuses, il se connaissait par cœur l'un et l'autre mais Cortana adorait l'asticoter un peu de temps en temps mais pour rien au monde elle franchirait la ligne rouge, car John était une moitié d'elle comme elle était une moitié de lui.

**Pont 2 : Mess des officiers**

John était assit à une table et regardait autour de lui et voyait les gens qui allaient au comptoir chercher leur commande et les autres qui étaient à table et la dégustaient, il s'aperçut qu'il appréciait particulièrement cette endroit, pas à cause des étrange plats de Neelix mais à cause de l'ambiance et cela lui rappelait sa formation avec ses collègues Spartan. Il vit Tom et Kim qui entraient dans la pièce et il les à entendu.

«Ordre d'user de plus de retenue en public ? C'est plutôt dur.» dit Kim

«J'espère que j'y arriverai.» Répondit Tom et les deux amis s'accoudèrent au comptoir et Kim ajouta : « cela dit, elle n'a pas tort. Vous auriez dût être plus discret.»

«Ah ah, c'est vrai que je parle avec l'enseigne le plus irréprochable de Starfleet.» Rétorqua Tom avec un petit sourire ironique.

Neelix s'approcha d'eux, «Bonjour.»

«Neelix,» dit Tom.

«Je suis justement en train de préparer de bon petit œufs brouillés à ma façon sa vous dit ?» Demanda le Talaxien.

La conversation continua ainsi jusqu'à un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre dans la cuisine, John se précipita et vit que Tom et Kim étaient déjà en train de porter secour à Neelix.

«Paris au docteur. J'amène Neelix à l'infirmerie.»

Avant que Paris ait finis son message John prit Neelix sur ses épaule et l'emmena à l'infirmerie ou le Docteur les attendaient.

**Pont 5 : infirmerie**

Dix minutes après l'appelle au Docteur, John et Neelix ainsi que Paris firent leurs entrés dans l'infirmerie où le Docteur et le capitaine Janeway. Le Spartan vit qu'il y avait un autre patient qui devait avoir pas loin de 100 ans, il le regarda attentivement et remarqua qu'il avait le même tatouage que le commandant Chakotay.

« Asseyait le là !» Ordonna le Docteur, et il commença à scanner Neelix avec son tricordeur médicale et s'adressa à Paris ainsi qu'à Neelix. «Regardait, Mr Paris ces scannèrent devrait nous dire si... Hum.» John était appuyé contre le mur de l'infirmerie et écoutait la conversation du groupes.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?» Demanda Neelix tout en se regardant dans un miroir.

Le Docteur lui répondit : «votre ADN à été hyper-stimulé , comme chez le commandant Chakotay.»

«Mais Neelix ne semble pas avoir vieilli.» Rétorqua Paris.

«Non, les effets sont très différent.» Ajouta le Docteur.

«J'ai vraiment l'air d'un Myléen. Ils occupaient une région de l'espace près de Talax.» Dit Neelix.

«Intéressant, les Talaxiens et les Myléens ont-ils des ancêtres communs ?» Demanda le Docteur.

«Pas que je sache.» Répondit Neelix.

«Ou des mariage interraciaux ?» Questionna le Docteur.

«Oui, maintenant que j'y pense, mon arrière-grand-père était Myléen.» Répondit Neelix.

«Un huitième de votre héritage génétique viens de lui. Ce sont ces gènes qui dût être stimulé.» Ajouta le Docteur.

John sortie de l'infirmerie, il avait recueillit assez d'élément pour interroger Cortana à propos des derniers événements survenus à bords du Voyager.

**Pont 3 : Quartier de john et Cortana.**

Quinze minute après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, John entra dans ses quartier et dit : «Cortana, je voudrais de parler.»

Cortana apparut sur son holo-émetteur. Elle le regarda et vit de l'inquiétude sur son visage, pour tous autre membre d'équipage il aurait le même visage que d'habitude. «Qu'est qui t'inquiète John ?»

Dit-elle.

«Il se passe de drôle de chose à bord ? Je voudrais que tu vérifies tous les rapports sur l'équipage et le vaisseau ainsi que des détecteurs depuis les dernières 48 heures.» Demanda John.

«Tu sais bien que le capitaine ne veut pas que j'aille dans l'ordinateur du vaisseau sans son autorisation, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?» Répondit-elle.

«Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai un pressentiment, c'est tout. Pour l'instant je ne peux rien dire, alors fais ça discrètement» Rétorqua-t-il.

«C'est pas vrai, à chaque fois que tu as eu un pressentiment cela c'est avéré exacte. Je m'y met tout de suite.» Répondit l'IA.

**Pont 2 : Laboratoire**

Le Docteur et le lieutenant Torres se trouvait dans le laboratoire. B'elanna réglait scanner à résonance et le Docteur regardait les derniers rapports que Paris lui envoyait concernant les derniers malades.

Le docteur se dirigea vers l'appareil et demanda : «Où en est le scanner ?»

«Presque prêt.» Répondit l'ingénieur.

«Bien l'épidemie se propage assez rapidement.» Ajouta-t-il.

B'elanna continua les réglage et lui demanda : «sa veut dire que nous serons tous toucher ?»

«Pour l'instant, sa veut dire que nous devons trouver des réponses aussi vite que possible.» Rétorqua-t-il.

B'elanna fit et les derniers réglage et lui dit : «très bien, essayez le.»

«Je vais commencer par Chakotay.» Dit le Docteur et il prit la boîte de petri qui contenait l'échantillon de sang du commandant Chakotay et regarda dans le scanner.

«La résolution est bonne ?» Demanda l'ingénieur.

«Excellente,» répondit-il tous en ce fixant sur l'échantillon, «concentrons nous sur le segment hyper-stimulé ?» il vit les brins d'ADN de Chakotay et demanda : «pouvez-vous agrandir encore un peu ?»

«Tout de suite.» Répondit Torres

L'image des brins d'ADN s'agrandit de plus en plus. «C'est étrange.» Dit-il à haute voix en voyant une sorte d'inscription sur un ADN.

«Quoi donc ?» Demanda B'elanna.

«Il semble y avoir un contaminant sur la séquence de paire de base. Il n'était pas sur le premier scanner. Agrandissez encore.» Ordonna le Docteur.

«Je passe en agrandissement maximum.» Dit Torres.

L'image de l'ADN s'agrandit encore et le docteur aperçut dessus une étrange écriture, il leva la tête avec un air grave et regarda de nouveau dans le microscope pour confirmer ses soupçons.

En le voyant l'air du Docteur, B'elanna demanda : «qu'est ce que vous voyez ?»

«Je n'en suis pas sûr.» Répondit-il.

« Ça ressemble à quoi ?» Questionna Torres.

Il leva de nouveau la tête et regarda B'elanna avec effroi et lui dit : «voyez-vous même.» Et laissa la place libre devant le scanner à résonance pour que l'ingénieur puisse regarder sa macabre découverte.

Elle prit la place du Docteur, «je suis pas microbiologiste, mais sa ne me semble pas très naturel.» Dit-elle avec effrois.

«Ça ne l'est pas. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de telle, ce niveau de technologie submoléculaire est bien supérieure à ce que Starfleet à put développer.» Répondit-t-il avec un air grave et on pouvait voir de la peur dans ses yeux.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces signe ? On dirait une sorte d'écriture étrangère» Ajouta-t-elle, elle leva la tête vers le Docteur et lui laissa la place.

Il regarda de nouveau dans le microscope et ajouta : «j'aimerais bien le savoir sa me permettrait de déterminer l'origine.»

«Qui a pu introduire cela dans les cellules du commandant ?» Demanda-t-elle, on pouvait sentir la peur dans sa voix.

Le docteur leva la tête et ferma les yeux quelques seconde pour mieux se concentrer sur ses penses.

«je tente une analyse compositionnelle.» Rétorqua Torres et elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur qui se trouva au milieu de la pièces et elle se mit devant la console et commença son analyse. Pendant se temps là le Docteur mit la boite de pétri avec les échantillons de Neelix sous le microscope et regarda le résultat et dit : «c'est aussi dans l'ADN de Mr Neelix.»

«Ça serait ça la cause des mutations ?» Demanda B'elanna.

«Un scientifique ne tire jamais de conclusion hâtive. Cela va s'en dire que c'est une possibilités.» Répondit le Docteur.

«J'ai des difficulté pour faire la mise au point de cette échantillon, c'est presque comme si cette chose était déphasé.» Ajouta-t-elle.

«Voilà pourquoi mes premiers scanner n'ont rien révélé.» Rétorqua-t-il.

B'elanna regarda avec attention son écran et dit : «je vais compenser avec la variante de phase.» L'ordinateur ne tarda pas à donner ses résultats. «incroyable, je relève une signature d'énergie, cette chose transmet une sorte de signal.»

«Vers où ?» Demanda le Docteur avec gravité.

«Je n'en sais rien, elle est trop faible pour aller très loin. Accéder au détecteur interne et réglez les sur une variante de phase de 0.15.» Ordonna-t-elle au Docteur.

Le medecin se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la console des détecteurs internes et commença à les calibrer quand tous d'un coup sa matrice fonctionna mal. Il regarda son émetteur portable et regarda Torres avec de la peur dans ses yeux et dit : «lieutenant.»

B'elanna se dirigea vers lui et regarda son émetteur mobile et dit : «votre programme s'efface.»

«Comment ?» Dit-il choqué.

Torres se dirigea vers la console centrale et commença à pianoter sur les commandes et dit : «je n'en sais rien mais je vous tranfère à l'infirmerie.» Quand tout d'un coup elle commença à haleter comme si elle cherchait à respirer, mit sa main sur son ventre et s'effondra sans connaissance sur le sol. Le Docteur se précipita vers elle, l'ausculta rapidement et appela la passerelle : «laboratoire scientifique à passerelle. Ici le Docteur.» Mais l'effacement de son programme commença à se rependre plus rapidement et il commença à pianoter sur la console quand il disparue, tous ce qu'il restait de lui c'était son émetteur portable qui se trouvait par terre à côté du lieutenant Torres.

Pont 3 : Quartier de John et Cortana

Cortana apparut devant John et commença son rapport : «Et bien, une fois encore ton pressentiment c'est révélé exacte. Il y a un problème à bord du vaisseau et cela n'est pas naturel. Le nombre de patient qui souffre de mutation génétique est en net hausse et ce n'est pas normal car ils ont tous des symptômes différents mais le plus troublant c'est qu'on à perdu le Docteur et qu'on ai retrouver le lieutenant Torres pratiquement morte dans le laboratoire scientifique et toute les données de leurs examens ont été perdue. Mais le plus troublant c'est que j'ai demander à l'ordinateur du vaisseau de faire un diagnostique de tous le vaisseaux sans que Tuvok ou quelqu'un d'autre le remarque, c'est qu'il y a une pression anormale sur la coque au niveau des pon et aucune alarme ne s'est déclencher et personne n'a rien remarqué, ce qui est bizarre quand on connaît les procédures de Starfleet en ce qui concerne ce genre de problème.»

«Est qu'il y a une présence hostile à bord du vaisseau et peut tu récupéré les données perdus ?» Demanda John.

«Pour l'instant les détecteurs n'ont rien trouvé mais il est possible que quelqu'un les a trafiquer et qu'il utilise un système de camouflage de type Pacte pour une mission d'infiltration mais là aussi pas de trace de chaleur inhabituelle et je ne t'es pas attendue pour récupérer une partie des données perdus mais sans le Docteur ou le lieutenant Torres elles ne servent à rien et comme part hasard un à disparut et l'autre et à l'infirmerie dans un état grave, il y a trop de coïncidence.» Répondit Cortana.

«Hum... J'ai bien l'impression que nous plus les seul étranger à bord de ce navire et tous ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant c'est d'attendre et de se préparer à faire face à cette menace. Bon il faut que je trouve un moyen pour porter mon armure à bord du vaisseau et je pense que je l'ai trouver.» Rétorqua le Spartan.

**Pont 5 : Infirmerie**

Le capitaine Janeway, l'enseigne Kim et Seven se trouvaient à l'infirmerie pour écouter le rapport de Tom sur les derniers événements qui c'était produit sur le vaisseau. Le groupe se dirigeait vers la table d'opération où se trouvait B'elanna et écoutait le rapport de Tom : «au cour de la dernière heure j'ai eu 3 nouveaux patients avec des mutations génétique et les effets commencent à devenir mortel.»

«Qu'est-il arrivé à B'elanna ?» Demanda Janeway.

«Ses alvéoles pulmonaires ont soudain cessé de transformer l'oxygène, je l'ai mise sous assistance ré a failli mourir.» Répondit Tom.

Tandis les 3 officiers et l'ex-Borg était rassemblé autour de la table d'opération et le capitaine posa la question au personne présente autour de la table à propos du Docteur : «où est le Docteur ?»

Kim fût le premier à répondre d'un air grave : «d'après le journal de bord de l'ordinateur, il essayait de se transférer à l'infirmerie, il a dût avoir un problème avant d'y arriver.»

«Est que le Docteur...»

Tout d'un coup Seven reçus une transmission via ses implant audio et qui disait : «Seven of Nine, ici le Docteur m'entendez-vous ?» Le message la surprit mais comme à son habitude elle n'en laissa rien paraître, «c'est moi je passe par vos implants audio, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez m'entendre, ne dite rien à personne c'est impératif, trouver un pretexte quelconque et venez me retrouver au holodeck 2. Je me cache dans une simulation de Léonard De Vinci, je vous expliquerai tout sur place.» Seven était plus absorber par le message du Docteur que part la conversation que le capitaine tenait avec ses deux officiers et elle remarqua pas tous de suite que le groupe la regardait avec insistance quand le capitaine l'appelait : «Seven ? Seven ?»

L'enseigne Kim vint à son secour : «nous parlions des recherches du Docteur.»

«Oui, j'ai examiné le laboratoire aucune note sur des découvertes. Le scanner à résonance semblait mal fonctionner. Je pourrais retourner au laboratoire pour tenter de le réparer.» Répondit Seven.

«Tenez-moi informée.» Ordonna le capitaine.

Seven se sortir de l'infirmerie et se prit la direction du holodeck 2.

Pont 3 : Quartier de John et Cortana

«John, j'ai trouver le Docteur, il se trouve au holodeck 2 dans la simulation du capitaine et je pense qu'il à une histoire intéressante à nous raconter.» Dit Cortana.

«Voilà enfin quelque chose de concret. Comment tu l'as trouver ?» Demanda le Spartan.

«Allons, John il faut que la femme ait quelques petit secret et il y aura quelqu'un d'autre.» Dit-elle sur un ton espiègle.

Il regarda Cortana d'air las et ajouta : «Qui d'autre est au courant à propos du Docteur et est ce qu'il sont digne du confiance ?»

«C'est une personne de confiance qui sait garder la tête froide et dépêchez vous d'aller au holodeck 2, je vous rejoins là-bas.» Répondit l'IA et elle à disparut.

John soupira mais il ne pouvait rien faire, Cortana réagissez de plus en plus bizarrement et cela l'inquiétait et il sortie de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers le holodeck 2.

**Pont 6 : Holodeck 2**

Le Docteur était dans l'atelier de Léonard en train de faire un croquis de la femme qui servait de modèle quand il entendit : «pas très ressemblant Docteur, vous êtes plus doué pour l'opéra.» Le medecin du Voyageur Sursauta et se retourna derrière lui et vit Cortana avec un petit sourire qui voulait dire, je vous ai bien eu.

«Comment m'avez vous trouvez Cortana, normalement il y que Seven qui sait où je me trouve.»

«Ça c'est ce qui vous avez cru mais j'ai surprit comme qui dirait une conversation entre deux personnes qui voulait rester discret et qui se sont données rendez-vous ici et comme l'une des deux personnes est MIA, je l'ai donc écouter et comment je l'ai pue l'intercepter est mon petit secret, Docteur. Mais là n'est pas la question, John et Seven vont bientôt arriver dîtes mois ce qui passe à bord du Voyager.» Demanda Cortana.

Dans le couloir qui mener au Holodeck 2, John vit Seven et l'appela, l'ex-drone se retourna et vit le Master Chief qui se dirigea vers elle mais à la place de l'attendre elle continua de marché vers le holodeck 2 et entra à l'intérieure.

Là elle vit le Docteur qui qui faisait prendre la pose à l'IA de l'UNSC. «Comme ça Cortana, merci.»

«Qu'est qui se passe Docteur ?» Demanda Seven.

«Soyez patiente Seven, un autre élève du maître va arriver et la prochaine fois utilisez un autre moyen de communication que vos implants Borgs pour communiquer entre vous.» Rétorqua Cortana.

Seven fût surpris par la révélation que venez de lui faire Cortana, elle n'imaginer pas que quelqu'un soit capable de pirater la technologie Borg. «Comment avez vous fait ?» Demanda-elle.

«Sa vous voyez ces mon petit secret.» Répondit-elle.

A se moment là les portes du holodeck 2 s'ouvrit, John entra à son tour et rejoingnit le groupe. Il ne fût surpris de trouver Cortana prenant la pose et la trouva belle dans cette robe style renaissance.

«Comme tous le monde est là le cour va pouvoir commencer.» Dit le Docteur et il s'adressa à ces deux élèves pendant que Cortana faisait le guet, elle avait réglés les capteurs selon les spécification qui lui avait donner le Docteur et elle avait couper le lien avec la console sur la passerelle, tout ce qui verrait l'opérateur c'est les données d'une précédente séance de cette simulation.

Le Docteur commença la conversation : «Je ne peux qu'en conclure que quelqu'un à implanté ses micro-marqueur dans l'ADN de l'équipage pour provoquer ses mutations génétique.»

«Mais pourquoi ?» Demanda Seven.

«Sa je l'ignore et tous portes à croire qu'ils n'ont pas envie qu'on le découvre.» Dit le Docteur.

«Comment ça ?» Ajouta l'ex-Borg.

«Au moment où Torres et moi commencions à progresser dans notre enquête, nous avons tous deux été neutraliser. Je suis peut-être paranoïaque, je crois pas ce soit une coïncidence.» Répondit le Docteur.

«Donc nous sommes surveiller, ce qui va compliquer notre riposte. Je peux en déduire qu'ils y plusieurs moyens ou personnes qui sont chargeaient de cette tâche.» Rétorqua John

«Voilà pourquoi j'ai éviter le système de communication, mais c'était sans compter sur une certaine personne.» Ajouta le Docteur, lui et Seven se retournèrent vers Cortana qui leur décocha son plus beau sourire.

«Avant toute chose il faut recueillir d'avantage d'informations.» Reprit Seven.

«Je suis d'accord mais comment ?» Interrogea John.

Le docteur suivit de Seven se dirigea vers un pupitre en bois qui se trouvait prés des tableau et le médecin répondit à John. «B'Elanna voulait régler les detecteurs interne du vaisseau sur une variance de phase de 0.15.» Le Docteur ouvrit le pupitre, regarda Seven et ajouta : «je voudrais régler vos modules sensorielles Borgs sur la même variance.»

«Vous pouvez y aller.» Rétorqua Seven.

John se sentie mal à l'aise quand le Docteur voulait modifier un de ses modules, il se souvint des souffrance qu'il avait dût subir lors de la phase d'amélioration génétique du programme Spartan II. Cortana remarqua la légère hésitation de John et sut ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Pendant ce temps là le Docteur mit ses main dans le pupitre et pianota à l'intérieure et dit : «ordinateur, un micro-inducteur de type 4.» Un bruit ce fit entendre et le pot en fer à côté du pupitre tangua, le Docteur mit la main à l'intérieure et sorti l'appareil qu'il avait demander et commença son œuvre sur l'implant que Seven avait au-dessus de l'œil droit. Seven commença à voir le monde qui l'entourait dans différent spectre de lumière pour se terminer sur le visage un peu flou du docteur sur un fond légèrement verdâtre

«Maintenant, regardez autour de vous et dites-moi ce que vous voyez.» Ordonna le Docteur.

Elle s'exécuta et regarda autour d'elle

«Repérez vous quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Des signatures d'énergie quelconque?Quoi que ce soit qui émet un signal ?» Demanda le Docteur.

«Non.» Répôndit Seven.

«Pour cette salle c'est fait. Encore 256, vérifiez un pont après l'autre. Si vous voulez nous contacter, utiliser la fréquence Epsilon 2, je l'ai isolé du reste du système.» Ajouta le Docteur.

«Entendu.» Dit l'ex-drone.

«Seven soyez prudente, la moindre erreur pourrait vous coûter la vie.» Ajouta John.

Seven le regarda et se dirigea vers la sortie le laissant seul avec le Docteur.

«Docteur, est-ce que cela pourrait être une sorte arme génétique qui attaque différemment les personnes infectés.» Demanda john.

«Non, je ne pense pas. Il aurait d'abord fallut que l'on étudie méticuleusement la biologie et la physiologie de chaque membre d'équipage et il y a cette étrange signal qu'émet les gènes infecté. On se donnerait beaucoup de mal pour que chaque membre d'équipage soit infecté par une maladie unique cela serait vraiment une arme vraiment coûteuse et qui requerrait une étude complète de la victime.» Répondit le Docteur.

«Donc, il ne reste qu'un seule réponse. Nous servons de cobaye à quelqu'un et cette personne fait tous ce qu'il faut pour qu'on l'ignore.» Ajouta froidement Cortana.

«Cela est possible vue que eux ils peuvent nous voir et pas nous. Mais n'importe qu'elle médecin s'élèverait contre de telle pratique inhumaine.» Rétorqua le Docteur.

«Cela serait peut-être vrais pour des médecins de la Fédération mais qu'en est-il ici.» Dit Cortana.

«Tous médecin ayant une conscience refuserait de faire une telle chose.» Répondit le Docteur avec Colère.

«Vous savez, Docteur. J'ai vue et vécut des choses plus moche que sa dans ma vie et certaine était dicté par la nécessité du moment et d'autre simplement parce que la personne prenait plaisir à le faire.» Le Docteur le regarda et comprit qu'il parlait de ses augmentations génétique et de son expérience lors de sa guerre, il faudrait qu'il lui en parle. Mais John reprit la conversation : «pour l'instant cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup pour préparer notre riposte et je ne peux pas le faire seul. Dites moi Docteur est-ce qu'on peut programmer un hologrammes pour qu'il puisse voir et toucher quelqu'un quand il est déphasé.» Dit le Spartan

«Je n'en sais rien et pour les hologrammes cela ne pose pas de problème. Pourquoi me posez-vous la question ?» Répondit le Docteur.

«Docteur existe-t-il un moyen pour qu'on puisse tous les éliminés d'un seul coup.» Demanda Cortana.

«Je n'en sait rien pour l'instant attendons le retour de Seven.» Répondit le médecin.

John se dirigea vers la sortie. Le docteur l'interpella : «où allez-vous, chef ?»

«Je vais au holodeck 1 pour leur préparer une surprise à ma façon et il ne sont pas prêt de l'oublier, vous pouvez me croire sur parole.» Répondit le Spartan.

«Je ne voudrais vraiment pas être à leur place.» Ajouta Cortana.

Le Docteur regarda l'IA de l'UNSC et vit un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon pour leur adversaire.

«Je suis désolé Docteur, mais je dois vous laisser seul. Je pense avoir trouver leur moyens de transport et je dois m'en occuper.» Dit-elle sur un ton qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Ce qui fit frissonner le Docteur et se mit à avoir pitié de leur adversaire, car une fois ces deux là lâché à bord il leur feront payé les douleurs qu'avaient subit l'équipage au centuple.

**Voyager**

Seven sortie du holodeck 2 et marcha tranquillement dans le couloir mais malgré les apparence elle était quand même inquiète vu la tournure des derniers événements et ce qui était arrivé au lieutenant Torres et au Docteur. L'ex-drone entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et se retourna pour voir l'officier Morrow qui sortait de la salle de téléportation, il avait un étrange appareil qui lui recouvrait une bonne partie de sa tête, il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, sans savoir qu'il avait un étrange appareil sur lui. Seven vit une personne qui ne fessait pas partie de l'équipage, elle portait elle portait une sorte d'uniforme marron et qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, elle se à le suivre et d'un coup l'étranger s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur, Seven le dépassa et elle pouvait voir qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ces mains, sûrement un appareil pour enregistré des informations mais qu'elles informations. Elle appela l'ascenseur et les s'ouvrit devant elle et poussa un soupir avant d'entrer dans la cabine d'un air résolut et demanda à aller au pont 2 c'est à ce moment que l'étranger entra à son tour dans la cabine. Il ressemblait à un humain à part ses oreilles qui était assez développé et allait en arrière pour terminer en pointe, c'était une femme. L'étrangère tourna autour d'elle avec son appareil, Seven essayait de la suivre des yeux quand elle tenait un étrange appareil dans sa main droite et l'enfonça à la base du cou de l'ex-Borg, il lui fallut tout son sang froid pour ne pas enlever violemment l'appareil de son corps mais il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir enfin et l'étrangère sortir l'appareil du corps de Seven et lui tourna le dos et s'en alla comme si rien ne s'était produit. Seven voulut l'attraper et lui demandé ce qu'elle lui avait fait mais encore une fois elle se retint. l'ex-drone sortit à son tour de l'ascenseur et continua à la suivre d'un pas encore plus résolut et entra dans le mess dans le mess des officiers où elle vit certain membres d'équipage qui prenaient leur repas mais certain avait d'étrange appareils sur eux et ils n'étaient pas seul. Prenant tous son courage elle entra dans le mess et se dirigea vers la cuisine, une fois là, elle se mit en de porté de vue des personnels présent et appuya sur son combadge : «ordinateur, fréquence Epsilon2», elle prit une thermos de café et s'en versa une tasse, «docteur les étranger sont à bord, ils sont partout.»

«C'est pire que je l'imaginais, vous devez prévenir le capitaine» Dit le Docteur.

Seven posa la thermos et la tasse et sortie par la porte de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le bureau du capitaine.

**Pont 1 : Bureau du capitaine**

Le capitaine Janeway était derrière son bureau sur son ordinateur, énervé elle se leva et se dirigea vers les hublots en espérant que cela la calmera un peu quand tous d'un coup la sonnette de sa porte se mit à sonner ce qui l'énerva encore plus et dit d'une voix forte : «Oui. Oui !»

Tuvok entra dans la pièce et dit : «Bonjour.»

«Bonjour, question de point de vue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

«Les scanner interne n'ont rien révélé sur les mutations génétique.» Ajouta le chef de la sécurité.

Pendant que Tuvok faisait son rapport, Janeway leva la tête et la fit tournée doucement pour chasser son mal de tête mais sans succés, elle était fatigué, à bout de nerf et prêt à craquer. «Et le Docteur ?»Dit-elle sèchement à son vieille ami.

«Toujours introuvable,nous envisageons la possibilités...» Ajouta Tuvok

mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase Janeway lui coupa la parole et dit d'un air menaçant : «Revenez me voir quand vous aurez du concret.» Elle se pinça le nez pour essayer de calmer la douleur.

«Compris.» Répondit Tuvok et se tourna vers la porte.

Avant qu'il puisse faire un pas vers la porte, Janeway ajouta : «Je n'ai pas finis, l'incident avec Tom et B'Elanna m'a fait réfléchir sur l'observation du protocole ou sa non observation.»

«Capitaine ?» dit-il d'un ton sec.

«L'équipage me semble-t-il se laisse un peu trop aller ses derniers temps, ils sont en retard pour prendre leur service, s'octroie des poses non autorisé en inventant toute sorte de raison et ils passent plus de temps dans le holodeck qu'à leur poste. Vous êtes le chef de la sécurité, les chefs des 13 départements ne vous font-ils pas un rapport quotidien ?» Vociféra-t-elle, car elle avait trouver quelqu'un pour décharger sa colère trop longtemps contenue.

«Si.» Répondit Tuvok, surpris par le ton du capitaine.

«Remontez leurs les bretelles.» Continua-t-elle.

Tuvok se mit au repos de parade comme le Chef à chaque qu'il se trouvait dans ce bureau et ajouta d'un ton sec : «Devrais-je leur donner le fouet ?»

Janeway réfléchir quelque seconde et pris appuie sur le mur et se mit à respirer et se rendit compte que Tuvok n'avait pas mérité un telle traitement. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers son ami et se dit à elle même : «Peut-être que le Docteur à raison, j'ai vraiment besoin de vacance.» Elle s'était calmer, Janeway avait besoin que sa colère sorte et malheureusement c'était tombé sur son ami et elle regrettait.

«Vous semblez être sur des charbons ardent.» Demanda Tuvok.

«Je dirais même hystérique, je n'ai pas senti une telle anxiété depuis mon premier commandement.» La sonnette se mit à sonner une nouvelle fois. «Faite moi penser à baisser le volume de cette sonnette,» elle se dirigea vers la baie, «entrez.»

Seven entra en trombe dans le bureau du capitaine et commença à parler : «Capitaine, il faut absoluement que...» elle vit le capitaine qui s'asseyait sur son canapé mais ce qui la troubla le plus ce fut les cinq sorte d'antenne qui sortait de sa tête ainsi que les deux étrangers à proximité qui scanner Janeway.

«Qu'y a-t-il.» Demanda le capitaine.

Seven fût interloqué par ce qu'elle voyait, elle ne pouvait rien dire pour l'instant mais elle se reprit et dit : «Mais tentatives pour réparer le scanner à résonance n'ont pas réussir, j'ai besoin d'une assistance.» Elle vit qu'un des deux étranger manipulait une des antennes qui sortaient de la tête du capitaine, si Janeway avait attention à son regard elle aurait put lire de l'anxiété dans ses yeux.

«Dite à l'enseigne Kim de vous aidez.» Ordonna le capitaine.

«Oui, capitaine.» Dit Seven d'un air las.

«Est-ce que c'est tout ?» L'interrogea Janeway.

L'ex-drone hocha la tête et sortie du bureau pour rejoindre John, le Docteur et Cortana, en espérant qu'il avait un plan.

Janeway regarda Seven sortir fixa son regard là où se trouvait il y a encore quelque seconde Seven et dit d'un air las et fatigué : «Quand cette épidemie de mutation sera terminé, j'irais passé quelques jours dans la toscane de la renaissance. I côté de Sienne une auberge où je reve de déjeuner.»

Tuvok se dirigea vers le sofa et s'assit à côté de son amie et ajouta : «Je vous y rejoindrai pour goûter à leur vin.»

Janeway tourna la tête vers lui et posa sa main sur les siennes et son regard lui disait sa gratitude mais son mal de tête la reprit.

**Pont 6 : holodeck 2**

Seven retrouva John et le le Docteur dans le programme du capitaine.

«Combien ?» Demanda le Docteur.

«J'en ai compté 56 mais il se pourrait qu'il en ait plus.» Répondit Seven.

«Avez-vous observer leurs comportement qui nous fourniraient un indice sur ce qu'il font ou ce qu'il prépare.» L'interrogea Cortanna.

«D'aprés ce que j'ai vue ils font des expérience sur l'équipage et contrôle leurs résultats.» Dit Seven.

«Comme si le Voyager était une immense éprouvette.» Rétorqua le Docteur avecdégout.

«Je suis peut-être un de leur cobaye. Dans l'ascenseur, l'un d'eux m'a sondée avec un appareil médicale.» Ajouta-t-elle

«Est-ce que ça va. Sont-il armé ?» Demanda john.

«Oui et je n'ai pas vue d'arme mais il pourrait utiliser leur appareil d'expérimentation pour nuire à l'équipage.» Répondit l'ex-drone.

«Nous devons les empêcher de continuer.» Rétorqua le Docteur.

«J'ai analyser leurs signatures d'énergie. Il est possible de les rendre visible au yeux de l'équipage.» Ajouta Seven.

«Comment ?» Demanda John.

«En utilisant un type de rayon de phaser très precis. S'ils sont exposé, l'équipage sera en mesure de résister.» Répondit-elle.

«Si les étranger contre-attaque en infligeant des mutations mortel à tous le monde. C'est trop risqué.» Rétorqua le médecin.

«Que suggérez-vous, Docteur ?» Demanda le Spartan.

Il réfléchie un moment et dit d'un air résolue : «Leur ascendant ne tient que par leur marqueur génétique. Un choc neuroleptique les détruiraient. Ce serait malheureusement très douloureux pour l'équipage.»

«L'équipage se remettrait-il ?» Demanda Seven.

«Oui, absolument. Le problème c'est qu'il faut administrer le choc à tous le monde simultanément.» Répondit le Docteur

«En reconfigurant des relais on doit y arriver.» Ajouta l'ex-Borg.

«Bien, je suppose que vous savez comment faire.» Rétorqua le Docteur.

«Cela va de soit, mais comme je dois court-circuité plusieurs sauvegarde cela prendra du temps.» Répondit Seven.

«Combien de temps ?» Demanda John.

«Entre 10 minutes et une demie heure.» Répondit Seven.

«C'est trop long et avec l'aide sa prendra combien de temps environs ? Docteur est-ce que mon armure et les tenues de combat des ODST résisteront au choc neuroleptique ?» Demanda John au deux autres.

Seven et le Docteur regarda le Spartan avec de grand yeux et l'ex-drone répondit la première : «Je ne connais pas les capacité de Cortana mais vue qu'elle à été en mesure de pirater la fréquence de mes implants audio je dirais qu'ils nous faudra dix minutes tout au plus pour reconfigurer les relais.»

«Je ne suis pas ingénieur mais je pense qu'ils résisteront à la décharge d'énergie.» Dit le médecin.

«Bien, mais il faudrait quand même faire une simulations pour confirmer vos propos docteur, si tous va bien demain on aura réglé le problème mais il faut que j'aille voir le capitaine pour un certain exercice.» Ajouta John


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Opération R&D**

**Pont 1 : Bureau du capitaine**

John était sur la passerelle attendant que le capitaine veuille bien lui donner la permission d'entrée dans son bureau, au bout de quelque minute elle le lui donna sur un ton cassant. Janeway était sur son canapé en train de se masser la tête, on pouvait voir qu'elle était fatigué et sur le point de craquer. Comme à son habitude se mit au garde à vous et la salua.

Janeway leva la tête et vit le Chef qui se mit au garde à vous et la salua. Elle n'avait pas à la tête à ça mais connaissant le Spartan. «Repos, Master Chief. Que voulez vous ?» Dit-elle d'un air las.

John la regarda, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus appelé par son grade lorsqu'ils étaient que tous les deux. Elle avait besoin de repos tous l'équipage en avait besoin. «Capitaine, je voudrais faire un exercice avec les équipes de sécurités.» Commença-t-il.

«Excusez moi, Chef. Mais je crois que la situation ne s'y prête guère avec cette épidémie de mutation génétique qui frappe l'équipage et j'ai besoin de tous le monde.» Rétorqua Janeway.

«Avec tout mon respect, vous avez tort. Cela permettra au membre d'équipage de penser à autre chose et si vous permettez aux autres membres d'équipage de disons de faire quelques petits paris amicaux sur le résultat de l'exercice cela pourrait être un bon divertissement pour l'équipage, cela permettra aux personnels de la sécurité d'améliorer leur travail en équipe et de régler leurs tenues ODST.» Répondit John.

Elle réfléchit un moment aux arguments que John lui a donné, cela pourrait être un bon moyen de relâcher un peu le stress que subit l'équipage. «D'accord, John vous avez gagner. En quoi consiste le but de cette exercice et de quoi avez-vous besoin ?»

«C'est simple les équipes de sécurité devront me combattre sous la supervision du lieutenant commander Tuvok mais ils ne seront pas où sera mon point d'insertion, ce sera un simple exercice de recherches et de destruction. La sécurité sera équipé de leurs armures ODST et seront armé de fusil et pistolet phaser qui sera réglé sur paralysie, tandis que moi je serai équipé de mon armure Mjolnir mark VI et j'aurais le même armement qu'eux. J'aurais besoin de que tous les membres de la sécurité apte aux service participe à l'exercice et il faudrait réquisitionner quelque ingénieur pour qu'ils puissent régler les armures, vous voyez ce personnels n'est pas indispensable pour contré l'épidémie.» Dit John.

«Je vois et quand aura lieu cette exercice ?» Demanda Janeway.

«On peut le faire pour demain, je dirais qu'on deux heures pour le briefing, 3 heures pour la mise au point des armures et 2 heures pour mettre en place les différentes équipes à travers le navire et 3 heures pour prévenir l'équipage et leur permettre de se rassembler au mess ou tous autre endroit, je suis sur que les paris devrait pas tarder.» Ajouta John.

«Je vous donne mon accord et que le meilleur gagne, je pense que je vais parier sur vous.» Répondit Janeway.

John salua et prit congé et sortie de la pièce. En se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, il s'arrêta au niveau de la console où se trouvait Tuvok et lui dit : «Le capitaine m'a donner son accord pour faire un exercice pour demain, pouvez-vous vous libérer pour qu'on puisse mettre aux points les détails de l'exercice.»

Tuvok leva les sourcil d'étonnement, théoriquement il était le supérieure du Chef mais dans les faits le Spartan ne dépendait pas de lui mais était sous les ordres direct du capitaine Janeway et servait d'instructeur au membre d'équipage en ce qui concerne le combat, ce qui dans les faits en faisait une force d'appoint qui ne dépendait pas de lui, ce qui mettait le chef de la sécurité mal à l'aise. Il lui répondit : «Je vous suis.»

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. «Pont 5», dit John.

Tuvok fût le premier à prendre la parole : «En quoi consiste cette exercice et pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ?»

«Vous le saurez bientôt.» Fût la seule réponse de John.

Ce qui ne plût pas à Tuvok.

**Pont 5**

Tuvok et John sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le holodeck 2, ce qui surprit le chef de la sécurité car d'habitude la préparation des exercices ainsi que le briefing des opérations se faisaient normalement dans le holodeck 1. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le holodeck 2 où les attendaient Seven, le Docteur et Cortana.

«Docteur, on vous cherchez partout et que faites vous ici...» Commença Tuvok, mais le vulcain fut interrompue quand John fit le signe de ce taire.

«Seven, est-ce que la pièce est clair.» Demanda le Spartan.

L'ex-drone sortie un phaser et le pointa vers les deux nouveaux arrivants et tira deux fois, deux étranger apparut comme par enchantement se qui surprit le chef de la sécurité. John fût le premier à réagir et s'occupa de l'intrus le proche de lui et le prit par le coup et broya son larynx et il tomba raide mort, Tuvok porta sa main vers son combadge mais le Chef l'empêcha. En voyant cela le second étranger se mit à courir vers la porte mais le Spartan ne lui laissa pas le temps d'atteindre la porte, il l'immobilisa et lui murmura à l'oreille : «Maintenant, écoute moi bien car ta vie en dépend, si tu me comprends hoche la tête.» L'étranger s'exécuta docilement. «Bien, maintenant détache lentement ton dispositif qui vous rend invisible et lance le vers mes coéquipiers et si tu fais le moindre geste suspect je te tue et si tu disparais la personne qui tient le phaser te tirera dessus à nouveau et ensuite je te tuerait lentement dans d'horrible souffrance.» Le Docteur et Tuvok regarda John avec effroi, il savait qu'il le ferait sans aucune hésitation et qu'il tiendrait parole si l'étranger tentait de s'enfuir. L'étranger regarda le groupe qui était en face de lui on pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux, il mit lentement sa main à sa ceinture et la détacha et la lança vers Seven.

Le Docteur prit la ceinture et vit une petite boite qui y était attaché, il demanda à l'étranger : «Est-ce que c'est le dispositif de déphasage ?». L'étranger hocha de nouveau la tête.

John lui posa de nouvelles questions : «Combien êtes-vous à bord, combien de vaisseau et où sont-ils, il reste combien de personne à leur bords ?»

l'étranger ne dit rien, John lui cassa le bras. «Alors tu vas parler ou je continue.» Il ne dit rien. «Seven désintégrait le corps de son coéquipiers et ensuite tirait lui dans les genoux.» L'étranger ouvrit grand les yeux, on pouvait voir la peur qui déformait son visage et il commença à ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il l'ait put dire quoi que ce soit, John lui dit dans l'oreille d'une voix douce qui n'augurais rien de bon : «Trop tard, il fallait le faire avant.»

Seven regarda John d'un air calme, mais c'est le Docteur qui prit le premier la parole : «Chef, il va parler. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est quand même un être vivant, laissez lui une chance.»

«Écouté moi bien Docteur. Cet être vivant comme vous dites fait des expériences dangereuse sur les membres de votre équipage sans que ceux ci le sache, certain on peut-être des lésions irréversibles et je vous rappellerais qu'ils ont essayé de tuer le lieutenant Torres et de vous détruire. Donc il représente une menace pour le vaisseau et son équipage et vous savez comment je traite une menace.» Dit-il d'une voix calme, dénué de sentiment car il émettait un fait. Tuvok s'approcha de lui et tendit le bras. «N'essayer même pas lieutenant commander !» Tuvok regarda le dos du Spartan et baissa son bras et rejoignit les autres. Seven hocha la tête, régla son phaser sur dix et pointa son arme vers le cadavre et tira. Le corps disparu comme si il n'avait jamais été là, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, elle régla de nouveau son pistolet au niveau 4 et dirigea son armes vers le dernier étranger présent dans la pièce et visa son genou et tira, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, elle répéta l'opération sur sa seconde jambe. L'étranger se mit à hurler plus fort et commença à pleurer, cette action n'était pas du goût du Docteur et de Tuvok mais ils en comprenaient la nécessité. John le lâcha et l'extra-terrestre tomba à terre.

John se mit devant lui, s'accroupit et le regarda droit dans les yeux. «Maintenant, vas-tu me dire ce que je veux savoir.» dit le Spartan.

«Oui, je répondrais à toute vos question mais arrêtait ça.» Dit l'étranger. Il avait peur de cette homme qui n'avait pas d'état d'âme, comme lui quand il faisait ces expériences sur des cobayes vivants mais maintenant c'était lui la victime d'étrange manipulation et il était terrifié.

«Maintenant, pour que sa soit clair entre nous, tous mensonges ou des réponses de types, je ne sais pas, me contraindra à exercer des représailles douloureuse. Est ce que tu comprends ?» L'étranger hocha la tête.

«Combien êtes-vous à bord et combien de vaisseau avez vous et il reste combien de personne à leur bords ?» Répéta John.

«Nous ne sommes plus que 58 à bord et nous avons deux vaisseaux amarrés sur votre coque et il doit resté 5 membres d'équipages dans chaque vaisseaux.» Répondit l'extra-terrestre en haletant.

«Cortana.» Demanda John sans ce retourner vers sa coéquipière.

«Il dit la vérité sur le nombre de leurs vaisseaux et leur équipages, ils sont amarrés de chaque côté du Voyager.» Répondit l'IA.

L'étranger regarda la personne qui avait parlé. Il avait découvert leurs vaisseaux et leur emplacement malgré leur technologie de déphasage, il ne pouvait pas y croire mais il était bien là, bien visible pour eux. «On n'aurais jamais dût aborder ce vaisseau pour faire nos expériences sur son équipage », pensa-t-il.

«Est-ce que vous êtes armés et qu'elle sont les caractéristique de vos armes, combien sont des soldats ?» Demanda Tuvok.

«Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, rappelle toi de ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu nous ment.» Ajouta John.

«Nous n'avons pas d'armes, nous sommes tous des scientifiques qui menons des expériences médicales.» Dit l'extra-terrestre d'une voie plaintive et regarda les gens en face de lui, les suppliants du regard de le laisser vivre.

«Qu'elle genre d'expérience pratiquez vous ?» Demanda le Docteur.

«Nous installons des sondes dans l'ADN du sujet et ensuite elles les stimules pour voir les réactions de votre organisme face à une mutation génétique et ensuite les sondes nous envoient les résultats obtenues.» Répondit-il.

Vue qu'il avait répondu à toutes leurs questions, John se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois derrière l'étranger, le Spartan mit c'est main de chaque côté de sa tête et la fit tourner d'une façon net et précise qui le tua net.

Le Docteur, Tuvok et Seven entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une nuque brisé et tous détournèrent la têtes de dégoût. John se leva et se dirigea vers le groupe. Le Docteur et Seven le regardaient fixement avec un air d'incompréhension, le Spartan se tourna vers Seven et lui prit le pistolet phaser des main et se le régla sur le niveaux 10, se retourna et tira sur le cadavre de l'extra-terrestre. Celui-ci se désintégra et le Docteur lui demanda : «Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire il nous a dit tous ce qu'il savait, il ne représentait plus aucun danger.» Dit le Docteur.

«Nous n'avions pas le choix. Si nous l'avions laisser ici vivant, il aurait été découvert tôt ou tard soit par un membre de l'équipage ou par quelqu'un de sa race et une fois découvert les autres auraient été mis au courant et ensuite qu'est qui se serait passé Docteur ?» Répliqua John.

Seven prit la parole : «il saurait qu'ils sont découverts et auraient sans doute mis fin à leur expériences en détruisant toutes les preuves de leurs implications ou bien ils aurais continué à un rythme accélérer, dans les deux cas cela aurait été pénible pour l'équipage.»

«Docteur, le Chef à malheureusement raison. Ce qui m'intrique c'est que vous avez utiliser le phaser sans aucune des alarmes du vaisseau se soit mit en marche ?» Demanda Tuvok en se tournant vers Cortana.

«Disons simplement que je me suis simplement occupé de se petit problème.» Répondit Cortana en souriant.

«Comment, avez vous fait ?» Dit Tuvok.

«Lieutenant-commander, une femme doit avoir quelques secrets. Mais il faudrait penser à changer les protocole de sécurité.» Commenta l'IA.

Tuvok leva son sourcil droit pour montrer son étonnement, il devrait en parler au capitaine une fois le danger passé et prévoir de nouveaux protocoles de sécurité.

Le holodeck changea de configuration et le programme de la renaissance fit place à celui de la salle de briefing. Les quatre personnes dans la pièce se réunirent en son milieu pour mettre au point leur plan pour débusquer les scientifiques avec le minimum perte parmi l'équipage.

**Voyager**

«Tous les membres de l'équipe de sécurité apte, doivent se rendre dans le holodeck 1 en tenue ODST ainsi que les officiers Vorik, Chell, Mulchaey et harreng.

**Pont 5 : Holodeck 1**

Les personnes de la sécurité ainsi que les ingénieurs désigner entrèrent dans le holodeck 1. A leur grande surprise, ce n'étais pas la salle de briefing qui était actif mais celui du camps d'entraînement et une fois qu'ils furent à bonne distance, des marines de l'UNSC apparurent derrières eux. Une moitié était armé de phaser de la Fédération et l'autre de MA5C, ceux qui étaient équiper de phaser ouvrirent le feux en premier ce qui fit apparaître 5 personnes de nulle part et vint ensuite le Tac-o-tac familier des armes à feu de l'UNSC qui tua les 5 scientifiques extra-terrestre. Les membres d'équipage avaient été surpris par les action des hologrammes mais ils pensaient que cela était un nouveau programme du Chef. Mais une fois que le programme s'arrêta tout disparue sauf les 5 corps étranger, là ils commencèrent à se poser des questions mais avant que quelqu'un puisse ouvrir la bouche le Spartan apparut dans son armure Moljnïr avec un fusil phaser dans les mains se qui surpris encore plus les membre d'équipage su Voyager car John avait toujours eu une répugnance pour les armes de la Fédération qu'il jugeait peu fiable, il pointa son arme sur les cadavres pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort. La salle de briefing apparut et une voix cria : «équipe de sécurité, je veux que vous enleviez vos armure !» Ils se retournèrent et virent le lieutenant Commander Tuvok, le Docteur et Seven devant eux.

Les membres des équipes de sécurité enlevèrent leurs armures et attendirent quand tout d'un coup tout le monde perdit connaissance et tomba par terre sauf John et le Docteur.

«Ils se réveilleront dans combien de temps, Docteur ?» Demanda John.

«Dans quelques minutes.» Répondit le Docteur, il se dirigea vers Seven avec son scanner à la recherche de signature d'énergie et il n'en détecta aucune. Le médecin prit une seringue hypodermique dans sa main et lui injecta le contenue. Quelques minutes plus tard Seven se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête. Le Docteur répéta l'opération sur toutes les personnes inconscientes dans le holodeck.

Une demie-heure plus tard, toutes les personnes étaient consciente avec un mal de tête. «Messieurs, vous avez été frapper par un choc neuroleptique, ceci était nécessaire pour la suite de l'opé ce moment même le Voyager est infiltré par une force hostile qui pratique des expériences médicales sur l'équipage, donc sur vous.» Dit Tuvok et il laissa la place au Docteur.

Le Docteur commença : «Voici quelque jour, moi ainsi que le lieutenant Torres nous avons découvert que les membres d'équipages était des cobayes pour des expérimentations génétiques, toute de suite après le lieutenant Torres à été victime d'une tentative de meurtre et quelqu'un à essayer d'effacer mon programme, ces étrangers sont responsable de ce qui est arrivé au commandant Chakotay et à Neelix ainsi qu'a d'autre membre de l'équipage.» Le Docteur se tut et John prit sa place.

«Messieurs, nous avons donc affaire à une force hostile. Nous allons donc règle le problème.» Dit le Spartan, et les membres des équipes de sécurités avec les ingénieurs présent s'assirent dans la salle de briefing pour l'écouter. John reprit le briefing : «cette opération aurait pour but de nettoyer le Voyageur de ces intrus et cette opération ce fera sous le couvert d'un exercice de recherche et destruction qui doit voir vos capacité à repousser une mission infiltration que j'aurai dût mener. Le lieutenant commander Tuvok sera sur la passerelle pour mener l'opération et il aura une équipe de 3 personnes avec lui. Vue le peu d'effectif nous ne pourrons pas nous permettre de mettre une équipe pour nettoyer chaque pont en même temps. C'est pourquoi dans un premier temps, nous nettoierons en premier la passerelle, les ponts 2, 4, 5, 7, 11. Chaque équipe aura 4 membres qui seront équipés d'armure ODST et de fusil et pistolet phaser qui seront régler par Seven et les techniciens présent. Pour éviter que les hostiles puissent s'enfuit, les ascenseurs ainsi que les téléporteur seront mis hors service pendant toute la durée de l'opération sauf ceux du pont 4 qui seront remis en marche une fois que ce pont sera nettoyer. L'équipe Alpha sous le commandement du lieutenant commander Tuvok sera charger du nettoyage et de la protection de la passerelle ainsi que de la coordination de l'opération. L'équipe Bravo sera sous mon commandement charger du nettoyage des pont 2 à 3. L'équipe Charlie sous le commandement du lieutenant Baxter s'occuperont des ponts 4 et de la protection et de l'utilisation du téléporteur. L'équipe Delta sous le commandement du lieutenant Rogers sera charger du nettoyage des pont 5 et 6, 13 à 15. L'équipe Echo sous le commandement de l'enseigne Henley s'occupera des ponts 7 à 10 et 12. L'équipe Foxtrot sous le commandement de l'enseigne Boylan se chargera du pont 11 et l'équipe et protégera la salle des machine. L'équipe Golf sous le commandement de l'enseigne Vorik avec les ingénieurs s'occuperont de l'ingénierie. Voici nos ennemis,» deux hologrammes de marines de L'UNSC ramena un des corps des étrangers, «voici notre ennemie, selon nos informations se sont des scientifiques qui font des expériences scientifiques sur nous, ils utilisent un technologie de déphasage pour les pratiquer sans qu'on s'en rende compte. mais cela va changer, nous sommes en train de reconfigurer Les casque de vos armures pour que vous puissiez les voir. Les règles d'engagements sont de tirer pour tuer sans sommation.» Plusieurs membres des équipes de sécurité et les ingénieurs le regarda fixement et commencèrent à protester, mais John les fit taire et reprit son briefing : «je sais que cela va à l'encontre des principes de Starfleet, mais nous avons à faire face à un ennemi sournois pour qui votre vie n'a aucun importance. Donc il ne serait plus que 63 étrangers à bords du Voyager et 5 dans chacun de deux de leur vaisseaux. S'ils veulent se rendre tirer dans le tas. Seven, vous serez à l'ingénierie pour provoquer le choc neuroleptique et qu'il se répande dans tous le vaisseau. Après seulement nous commencerons notre opérations. Y-a-t-il des question.»

Les différemment membres se regardèrent mais aucune ne vint.

«Equipez vous, l'opération commencera dans 1h30.»

**Pont 10 : Ingénierie**

Seven entra dans l'ingénierie et vie que certain étranger était présent dans la salle à l'insu de l'équipe de quart, elle se dirigea vers la console de l'ingénieur de service et commença à pianoter sur l'ordinateur et ensuite se dirigea vers la console des systèmes auxiliaire pour les désactiver.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

Une alarme se fit entendre au poste de la sécurité/tactique. Tuvok la remarqua et coupa l'alarme et entra en communication avec l'ex-drone. «Tuvok à Seven.»

«Oui.» Dit-elle.

«Où en êtes vous dans les préparatif de l'exercice.» Demanda-t-il.

«j'ai bientôt finir. Nous pourrons le suivre à travers le vaisseau sans que Cortana le remarque.» Répondit Seven.

«Tuvok, terminé.»

Tuvok retourna à sa console et coupa tous les système d'alarme concernant le système de relais EPS.

**Pont 11 : Ingénierie**

Après le bref échange radio, Seven en avait finie avec les modifications sur la console de l'ingénieur de service et se dirigea maintenant vers la console de l'ingénieur en chef et ouvrit un panneau et commença à changer les cristaux de donnée de place. Cela prit environs une vingtaine de minutes et contacta Tuvok.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

«Seven à Tuvok.»

«Ici Tuvok.»

«Je suis prêt pour commencer l'exercice.» Ajouta Seven.

Tuvok ouvrit une canal général et dit : «à tous les membres de sécurité l'exercice commencera dans 5minutes, tenez vous prêt le chef et déjà à bord.»

«Si Seven réussit à contrecarré Cortana, se sera une première. Je parie une semaine d'holodeck que Cortana arrivera à déjouer les dispositions de Seven pour la contré. Vous tenez le parie Capitaine.» Demanda Paris

«Je relève le parie et je rajoute quatre jour de synthétiseur que le chef aura dût mal à réussir.» Répondit Janeway et plusieurs membres de la passerelle firent des paris sur le résultats de l'exercice.

«Maintenant monsieur Tuvok, tous repose sur vos équipe faite en sorte de réussir cette exercice.» Annonça Janeway.

«Bien, Madame.»

**Pont 11 : ingénierie**

Seven reçus un 3 bips sur la fréquence sécurisé qui annonçait le début de la véritable opération et elle appuya sur un bouton de la console et toute l'équipe de l'ingénierie tomba par terre sans connaissance à la stupéfaction des scientifiques étranger.

**Voyager**

Sur tous les ponts les membres d'équipage s'évanouirent sauf les membres qui portaient les tenues ODST. Au même moment deux petit vaisseaux apparurent sur la coque du Voyageur et s'en détachèrent à la plus grande consternation de leurs équipages et une fois qu'ils furent assez éloigné, ils explosèrent. Cortana avait accomplie la phase deux de l'opération, au même moment les téléporteurs et les ascenseurs étaient hors service.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

Tuvok sortie son phaser et tira sur un des étrangers présent qui apparut tandis que le reste des membres l'équipe Alpha firent irruptions sur la passerelle, ils entrèrent par rampe donnant sur le pont tous en ouvrant le feu sur les deux scientifiques présent sur la passerelle et les tua. Un homme se dirigea vers la salle de réunion tandis qu'un autre alla vers le bureau du capitaine. La salle de réunion était vide de tous hostile tandis que l'officier qui fouilla le bureau tua encore une scientifique. Une fois que la fouille fût finie ils retournèrent à la passerelle et firent signe à Tuvok que la passerelle était clair.

**Pont 2**

Chaque membres de l'équipe Bravo se trouvaient aux différents accès du mess, le Chef était face à la porte donnant sur la rampe menant à la passerelle, un autre était posté sur la porte donnant au cuisine et les deux derniers sur celle donnant sur le couloir. Le fait fit le décompte : «3, 2, 1, go, go.» Les quatre membres de l'équipe Bravo entrèrent dans le mess et tirèrent sur les étrangers présent dans la pièce.

«Tuvok à Master Chief.»

«Oui, lieutenant commander.»

«La passerelle est sécurisé.»

«bien reçus.»

Les quatre membres de l'équipe Bravo progressa dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent face à une porte le John se posta à droite de la porte tandis qu'un autre membre se mit à gauche et les deux autre garder se mirent en positions pour surveiller le couloir. Le Spartan leva sa main avec trois doigts levé et commença à les baisser un par un, une fois que le dernier s'abaissa le John et l'autre homme entra dans le quartier et la balayèrent la pièce, ils n'y avaient personnes. Le Chef se dirigea vers la chambre tandis que son coéquipiers se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois dans la chambre John vit deux scientifique qui était en train de scanner une femme dans son lit, en voyant cela le Spartan ouvrit immédiatement le feux un première fois sur les deux étrangers ce qui eu pour effet d'annuler l'effet de leurs dispositifs de déphasage. Il tira une deuxième fois sur le premier scientifique, ce qui le tua, le deuxième regarda son camarade allongé sur le sol sans vie et regarda John et supplia de le laisser en vie. Le Spartan épaula son fusil et dit : «il fallait y penser avant de faire des expériences sur l'équipage», tira sur l'étranger qui s'affaissa raide mort contre le mur. John se retourna et vit son coéquipiers qui le regarda, le Chef ne dit rien et continua son chemin vers la sortie.

Deux heures plus tard, il arrivèrent au bout du couloir du pont 2, le nettoyage de ce niveau avait pris plus de temps que prévue.

«Master Chief à toute les équipes, faite votre rapports.»

«Équipe Alpha, passerelle nettoyé et sécurisé.»

«Équipe Charlie, nettoyage en cours au pont 4.»

«Équipe Delta, Pont 5 clear.»

«Équipe Echo, nettoyage du pont 7 finis.»

«Équipe Foxtrot, nettoyage du pont 11 presque terminé.»

«Équipe Golf, ingénierie clear et sécurisé.»

«Équipe Echo et Foxtrot continuaient la mission, équipe Charlie continuait mais maintenant la priorité et la sécurisation des salle de téléportations.»

«Chef à Tuvok.»

«Oui, Chef.»

«Est-ce qu'on peut dépressuriser les ponts 6, 8 à 10 et 12 à 15 ?»

«On peut le faire Chef mais il faudrait évacuer les membres d'équipages présent dans ces niveaux.»

«Reçus.»

«Équipe Charlie, il vous faut combien de temps pour sécuriser le pont 4 ainsi que les salles de téléportation ?»

«Environs une demie-heure, Chef.»

«Bien une fois que vous avez sécurisé le pont 4 et les téléporteur vous me prévenez et vous commencer la téléportation des membres d'équipages présent sur les pont 6, 8 à 10 et aux ponts 12 à 15, compris.»

«Bien reçus, Chef.»

«Cortana, peux-tu me situer chaque membres d'équipages présent sur les ponts 6, 8 à 10 ainsi que ceux sur les pont 12 à 15 ?»

«C'est déjà fait, John et j'ai aussi réglé les détecteurs internes avec Tuvok pour qu'on puissent voir les étrangers.»

«Il en reste combien ?»

«42.»

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, «équipe Charlie au Master Chief.»

«Oui, équipe Charlie.»

«Le pont 4 ainsi que les salles de téléporteur sont clear et sécurisé.»

«Master Chief à Vorik.»

«Ici Vorik.»

«Enseigne, remettez en marche tous les téléporteur du pont 4.»

«Bien reçus, ce sera fait dans 10 minutes.»

«Bien reçus, équipe Charlie vous téléporterez les membres d'équipages présent sur les pont 6, 8 à 10 et 12 à 15 à l'infirmerie et sur le pont 5.»

«Oui, Chef.»

«Lieutenant Commander.»

«Oui, Chef.»

«Est-ce que l'ennemie c'est aperçue de quelque chose ?»

«Pour l'instant, ils ne se sont aperçus rien pour l'instant.»

«D'accord, il y a combien de membre d'équipage qui sont sur les pont non nettoyer.»

«Il reste 36 membres d'équipages.»

«D'accord.»

«Chef au lieutenant Roger.»

«Ici Roger.»

«Vous allez être téléportés au pont 4 pour aider l'équipe Charlie.»

«OK.»

«Chef au lieutenant Baxter.»

«Oui Chef.»

«Je veux que vous téléportez les membres de l'équipe Delta au pont 4 et ils vous aiderons pour le transport de l'équipage.»

«Bien reçus.»

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

Sur la passerelle, les personnes présentes avaient enfin reprit connaissance avec un mal de tête. Le Docteur était présent est scannait le capitaine quand elle a reprit connaissance.

«Docteur, que faite vous là ?»

«Doucement Capitaine, c'est une longue histoire mais le lieutenant commander vous l'expliquera mieux que moi.»

«Lieutenant commander, le capitaine à repris connaissance.»

«Merci, Docteur.» Dit Tuvok.

«Que se passe-t-il Tuvok ?» Demanda Janeway.

«Pour faire court, nous avons une force hostile à bord qui fait des expériences scientifiques sur l'équipage sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte grâce à un dispositif de déphasage, le Chef à mis au point une opération sous le couvert d'un exercice de contre infiltration pour reprendre le Voyager.» Répondit Tuvok.

«Où en est l'opération.» Questionna Paris.

«Pour l'instant nous avons nettoyé les pont 1 à 4, 5, 7 et 11. Nous avons commencé la téléportation des membres d'équipages présent sur les autres ponts.» Répondit le chef de la sécurité.

«Qu'elle est la suite de l'opération ?» interrogea Janeway.

«Vous devrez peut-être en parler avec le Chef.» Dit Tuvok.

«Janeway au Chef.»

«Oui Capitaine.»

«Comment sa ce passe pour vous et qu'allez vous faire ensuite ?»

«La téléportation est presque finie, il nous reste six membres à mettre en sécurité et on pourra dépressuriser les autres ponts.»

«Comment ça dépressuriser le autres ponts, vous allez les balancer dans le vide spatial sans qu'ils puissent se rendre.»

«Affirmatif, Capitaine. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix, nettoyer tous les ponts prendra trop de temps et mettrait le reste de l'équipage présent sur ses ponts en danger.»

«Je comprends votre raisonnement, mais maintenant je prend le commandement de l'opération et je veux que vous soyez sur la passerelle.»

«Bien reçus, capitaine.» Dit-il.

«Hola, John sa risque de barder pour notre matricule.» Ajouta Cortana.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

15 minutes plus tard John entra sur la passerelle où l'attendait le capitaine, une fois devant elle, il la salua comme dans le manuel et dit : «Master Chief John 117 au rapport, capitaine.»

«Repos, Chef.» Répondit Janeway mais John resta au garde à vous. Tous le monde resta bouche bée devant le comportement du Chef, certains été nerveux face à l'attitude du Spartan.

Janeway était choqué par l'attitude de John, franchement elle aussi était inquiète et nerveuse que les autres mais elle s'est souvenue qu'elle devait rendre son salut au soldat qui lui donnait. Elle se leva et lui rendit son salut et ajouta : «Repos, Spartan. Faites moi un rapport sur la situation.» Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil.

John se mit au repos de parade et répondit à Janeway : «une force hostile s'est infiltrée à bord du Voyager pour mener des expériences scientifique potentiellement dangereux depuis une durée inconnue et sont l'auteur de la tentative d'assassinat sur le lieutenant Torres et le Docteur et sont responsable de l'état du commandant Chakotay et de Mr Neelix. L'opération de nettoyage sur les pont 1, 2, 4, 5, 7 et 11 sont finis et la téléportations des membres d'équipages présent sur les autres pont sont finis, ils ont tous été téléportés à l'infirmerie ou sur le pont 5 pour faciliter le travail du Docteur. Nous sommes prêt à dépressurisé les autres ponts sur votre ordre.»

Le capitaine Janeway admira le compte rendu court et précis de John mais elle était quand même stupéfaite qu'il ait put préparer et mener cette opérations dans un délai si court et sans que personne s'en aperçoive. «Merci, Chef. Une fois que cette crise sera finie il faudrait qu'on parle.»

John se mit au garde à vous et rétorqua : «à vos ordre capitaine.»

Janeway se leva et rendit son salut, au plus grand soulagement du personnels présent sur la passerelle. «Ici le capitaine Janeway au force hostile présent sur le Voyager, je vous donne dix minutes pour que vous vous rendiez après ce délais, les ponts où vous vous trouvez seront dépressurisée et vous serez éjecté dans le vide de l'espace, le compte à rebours commence maintenant, Janeway terminé.»

**Voyager**

Les étranger restant furent surpris lorsque les différents membres d'équipage ont commencer disparaître et maintenant ce message qui s'adressa à eux. Ils commencèrent à contacter leurs collègues sur les autres pont et sur leurs vaisseaux. Mais ils ne reçurent aucune réponse de leurs camarades sur certains pont et de leurs vaisseaux.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

«Capitaine, nous avons une transmission d'un des scientifiques.» Rendit compte Tuvok.

Janeway se retourna vers son amie et le regarda, «Chef, est ce que la passerelle ainsi que les autres ponts sous notre contrôle sont sûr ?»

«Affirmatif, Capitaine.» Répondit John.

«Tuvok, mettez moi en communication avec leur Chef.» Demanda Janeway.

«Ici le capitaine Janeway.»

«Je suis le chef des scientifiques, je vous demande de libérer nos collègues ainsi que te permettre de communiquer avec nos vaisseaux.»

Janeway tourna la tête vers John et lui demanda : «avons nous des prisonniers et que sont devenus leurs vaisseaux ?»

«Nous n'avons pas de prisonniers et leur vaisseaux ont été détruis.» Répondit John.

«Leur vaisseaux ont malheureusement eu un problème avec leurs systèmes d'amarrage et leurs moteurs.» Ajouta Cortana avec une pointe de d'ironie.

Ce qui fit frissonner Janeway. «Vos collègues sont morts et vos vaisseaux ont été détruis. Il ne vous reste plus que 4 minutes.»

«Cela ne se peut pas.» Dit l'étranger avec une pointe de supériorité et d'incrédulité.

«Je pense que vous avez perdue contact avec eux depuis plus de 2 heures, 3 minutes.»

«Cela ne se peut pas, notre technologie de déphasage nous met à l'abri de ce genre de problèmes.» Dit-il avec inquiétude.

«Il ne doit pas être aussi performant que cela, 2 minutes 30, enseigne Vorik commencer les procédures de dépressurisation simultané des ponts 3, 6, 8 à 10 et 12 à 15.»

«Bien reçus, capitaine.» Dit l'enseigne.

**Sur un pont du Voyager**

Le chef des scientifiques se retourna pour voir ses compagnons et vue la peur sur leur visage et contacta les autres membres pour savoir leur avis car le chef de la mission scientifique était injoignable et il était probablement mort au dire du capitaine Janeway et leur vaisseau détruit, il ne leurs restait qu'une issue pour avoir la vie sauve.

**Pont 1 : Passerelle**

«Que compter faire de nous, capitaine ?» demanda l'étranger.

«Vous serez emprisonné et déporté sur la première planète de classe M que nous croiseront ou remit aux autorités compétente que nous croiseront, 30 seconde.»

«Nous acceptons vos conditions, nous nous rendons.» Répondit-il.

«Enseigne Vorik suspendez la procédure de dépressurisation pour l'instant et remettez l'ascenseur 2 et 3 en marche.» Dit Janeway.

«Bien, capitaine.» Répondit le vulcain.

«Vous allez utiliser les ascenseurs pour aller au pont 4 où vous attendra une équipe de sécurité pour vous escortez jusqu'à votre lieux de détention.» Dit le Janeway.

«Nous suivrons vos consignes.» Répondit le scientifique.

«Et vous débrancherez vos système de déphasage et les remettraient aux officiers présent ainsi que tous votre matériel scientifique et radio.» Ajouta le capitaine.

«Nous le ferons.» Rétorqua le scientifique.

**Le lendemain**

**Quartier de détention**

Janeway entra dans le quartier de détention, elle était suivie par Seven, Tuvok et John.. «Où sa en est de la désactivation des marqueur ?» Demanda-t-elle à Seven.

«Le Docteur à réussie à détruire tous les marqueurs génétiques de l'équipage.» Répondit l'ex-Borg.

«Je vais tenter de modifier les détecteurs interne pour éviter que cette situation ce reproduise.» Ajouta Tuvok.

«Faites vous aider par Cortana.» Ordonna Janeway.

«A vos ordre.» Répondit le Chef de la sécurité.

«Tenez moi informer.» Dit le Capitaine et elle fit un geste de la tête, Tuvok et Seven retournèrent à leur poste la laissant seul avec John. Elle se trouvait devant la cellule. Janeway se mit regarder fixement son occupant, le responsable de la mission scientifique sur le Voyager, on pouvait voir la colère et la haine dans ses yeux. «Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon équipage.» Demanda-t-elle.

«Mon équipe vous a étudié et effectué des test.» Répondit le scientifique.

«Des tests, dites plutôt des mutilations.» Rétorqua le capitaine.

«Je peux comprendre que vous êtes en colère, je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens mais cela s'avère indispensable dans mon travail.» Répondit l'étranger.

«De quel travail s'agit-il ?» Dit-elle avec colère.

«De la recherche médicale, nous sommes des scientifiques. Tout comme vous.» Répliqua l'étranger.

«Selon moi et le Chef, vous n'êtes qu'une force d'invasion hostile. Je veux savoir depuis quand vous êtes ici et à quelles expériences vous vous êtes livrées sur nous.» Ordonna Janeway.

«Je crains de ne pouvoir vous répondre, vous parler constitue déjà une violation du protocoles.» Répliqua le scientifique.

«Comme c'est pratique.» Dit le capitaine d'un air las tous en s'approchant de la cellule.

John ne perdit aucun mot de la conversation et du comportement du capitaine et il n'aimait pas ça. Elle était sur le point de craquer nerveusement et physiquement.

«Cela vous permet de ne jamais être confronté à vos victimes.» Rétorqua Janeway, son visage était déformé par la colère.

«Capitaine vous exagérez la situation. Nos techniques sont aussi inoffensives que possible.» Répondit le scientifique.

«Ce que j'endure depuis plusieurs jours ne m'a pas parut inoffensif.» Ajouta Janeway.

«Nos actions se fondent sur un objectif d'envergure, les données que nous avons recueillies auprès de votre équipage permettront de guérir diverses infections qui font souffrir des millions de personnes. Cela ne vaut-il pas quelques inconvénient.» Demanda l'étranger.

John n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation entre le scientifique et le capitaine Janeway.

«Je suis sur que vous auriez une autre opinion si les rôle était inversé.» Rétorqua Janeway avec froideur.

«Tout comme votre point de vue changerait si c'était votre peuple qui devait y gagner une vie plus longues dénué de maladie. Nous vous avons observé, capitaine. Je sais que le bien-être de votre équipage est ce qui compte le plus à vos yeux, vous tueriez pour le protéger.» Demanda le scientifique avec froideur.

«Si nécessaire.» Répondit Janeway tous en le fixant.

«je n'en doute pas, vous prenez soin des autres tout comme nous.» Dit le scientifique en ce levant. «Nous nous ressemblons bien plus que vous vouliez l'admettre.»

«C'est là, que vous faites erreur.» Dit Janeway. Elle tendit sa main vers le commutateur de champs de force de la cellule et le désactiva. L'officier de sécurité porta sa main sur son phaser tandis que John était nerveux face au comportement de Janeway. Elle entra dans la cellule et dit : «ce que vous faites n'est pas de la recherche mais de l'exploitation d'une autre espèce pour votre seul profit. Mon peuple à décider il y a longtemps que c'était une pratique inacceptable. Même au mon de sacro-saint progrès de la science.» Dit-elle d'un ton froid et cassant tous en regardant droit dans les yeux du scientifique.

Celui-ci rétorqua : «vous êtes doté d'une remarquable volonté. J'ai été impressionné par votre self-control au cour de ces dernières semaine. Nous avons fait grimper votre taux de dopamine, stimulé vos pulsions agressives pour tester vos capacité à vous dominer, il y avait une grande divergence d'opinion quand à la quantité de stress que vous pouvez supporter.»

Après que la scientifique ait dit ses mots, John vit Janeway qui se précipita vers le prisonnier et le plaqua contre le mur, l'avant bras sur sa gorge pour essayer de l'érangler. John se précipita vers le capitaine et lui fit lâcher prise et la ceintura et appela l'officier de faction, qui s'était précipité vers la cellule quand il vit le Spartan y entrer.

«Capitaine, calmez vous. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je vais m'occuper de lui et avoir les renseignements que vous le voulez. Ne vous salissez pas les mains.» Dit le Spartan à l'oreille de Janeway.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il pouvait voir des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux et elle lui dit simplement «merci.»

John se tourna vers l'officier de sécurité et lui ordonna : «amenez le capitaine dans sa cabine et faite appeler le Docteur et ensuite mettez un garde devant sa porte. Elle ne doit se reposer et veuillez a ce qu'elle ne soit pas déranger.»

L'officier le regarda et commença à protester mais John cria : «taisez-vous et faite ce que je vous ai dit. Maintenant et pas demain.»

L'officier le regarda de nouveau et prit le capitaine et ils sortirent tous les deux du quartier de détention. Le scientifique regardait la scène et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : «elle a enfin craquer, j'avais donc raison.» Mais il avait oublier qu'il restait quelqu'un et quand enfin il remarqua sa présence ce fut trop tard pour lui son sort venait d'être scellé.

John se rapprocha du prisonnier et lui lança un coup de poing dans le bas du ventre ce qui eu pour effet de le faire voler jusqu'au mur avec une telle force que le scientifique eu du mal à se relever et cracha du sang. Il le vit qu'il parlait comme si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce mais ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

«Cortana verrouille la porte du quartier de détention et met aussi en place un champs de force pour qu'on discuter tranquillement et coupe aussi toutes les caméras et micros présent dans la pièces.»

«C'est fait John. Auras-tu besoin d'aide ?»

«Non, on va faire sa à l'ancienne vue qu'il apprécie les vieilles méthodes.» Répondit John, et il se leva et sortie un couteau de combat qui se trouvait dans son dos et prit la main du scientifique et lui dit : «maintenant tu as affaires à moi, tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions si tu ne réponds pas ou si se sent que tu me ment voilà ce qui arrivera.» John leva le couteau et le planta verticalement dans la mains entre le pouce et l'index et ensuite le rabaissa pour que la lame touche le matelas du lit de la cellule. Le scientifique poussa un grand cri quand il vit la lame de 20 cm qui commença à traverser sa main et cria encore plus fort quand John abaissa le couteau. On pouvait voir le pouce était maintenue que par l'os.

«C'est contraire aux protocoles des missions scientifiques, je ne peux rien vous dire.» Répondit le scientifique haletant, tout en essayant de libérer sa main de l'étreinte de la main de John sans succès.

John le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui rétorqua : «mauvaise réponse, docteur.» Il retira son couteau de la main et planta violemment le couteau dans le genou de l'étranger et le fit tourner plusieurs fois dans son axe ce qui eu pour effet de détruire complètement l'articulation. Le scientifique hurla à nouveau de douleur durant toute la manipulation. Une fois que cela fût fait, John retira le couteau et le fit passer plusieurs fois devant les yeux du scientifique, celui-ci pouvait voir son sang sur la lame de 20 cm et il baissa la tête pour voir son genou et il n'y vit qu'un troue sanguinolent, on pouvait voit le sol à travers. Il leva la tête et John lui dit calmement et d'une dénué de tous sentiment : «vous savez, il y a encore vos collègue. Je suis sur qu'ils répondront à mes questions une fois qu'ils auront vue votre corps. Car ne vous tromper pas, si vous ne répondez pas à mes questions vous mourrez d'une mort lente et douloureuse vue que vous êtes mon tous premier sujet d'expérience.»

Le scientifique le regarda droit dans les yeux et il ne vit que le froid glacial d'une personne déterminé et il lui dit : «je répondrais à toutes vos questions mais je vous en prie arrêtez cela.»

«Tous dépend de vous docteur, tous dépend de vous.» Répéta John.

**Pont 1 : Bureau du Capitaine.**

Plusieurs jours était passé depuis qu'il avait été victimes des expérimentations. John, Seven, le Docteur et Tuvok était à présent dans le bureau du capitaine en présence de Janeway et de Chakotay qui s'était bien remis de sa maladie de progéria.

«Est-ce que nous avons neutraliser tous les marqueurs ?» Demanda le Janeway à Seven et au Docteur.

Seven prit la parole avant le Docteur. «Tous les membres d'équipages en sont débarrasser, Capitaine.»

«Bien. Qu'en est-il des systèmes de sécurités, Tuvok.»

«Nous avons modifié les paramètre mais il faudrait que tous les systèmes du Voyager soient gérer par une IA pour qu'elle soit réellement efficace et malheureusement nous n'en possédons qu'une.»

Janeway se retourna pour faire face à son vieil ami et le regarda, celui-ci leva son sourcil pour lui montrer qu'il la comprenait. Elle se tourna ensuite vers John et lui demanda : «vue l'état de Cortana, est-ce qu'elle peut le faire sans qu'ils y aient un risque pour nous et pour elle.»

«Oui, Capitaine. Mais posez lui la question.»

«Je la verrais plus tard.»

Janeway descendit dit de son estrade et se dirigea vers le Docteur et lui demanda : «Docteur, est-ce que l'équipage gardera des séquelle des expérimentations qu'on à pratiquer sur eux.»

Le Docteur regarda Chakotay et tourna la tête vers le capitaine et lui répondit : «l'équipage n'a pour l'instant aucune séquelle seule le temps nous le dira. Mais j'ai quelque remarque à faire à propos des méthodes d'interrogatoire du Chef.»

Tous le monde regarda le Spartan, mais celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention. Le capitaine dit : «j'aurais une discussion avec lui un peu plus tard, Docteur.»

«Merci, capitaine. On peut dire que nous en sortons bien, d'après les informations obtenues par le Chef, cela faisait plusieurs semaine qu'il était à bord et nous n'avons aucun mort à déploré qui soit dût aux expériences des étrangers. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'avec leur technologie de déphasage je peux opérer le commandant Keyes en toutes sécurité mais j'aurais besoin d'un étranger pour me seconder.»

«D'accord.» Dit John, tous le monde se retourna vers lui mais il ajouta : «cela se fera sous ma supervision, et dite à l'étranger que s'il arrive quelques choses au commandant Keyes durant l'opération il mourra et ceci n'est pas négociable.»

Cela fut une surprise pour les personnes présente dans la pièce et cela montré aussi jusqu'au il était prêt à aller pour sauver son commandant.

«Je pense que vous avons fait le tour, vous pouvez disposer.» Dit Janeway.

Tous le monde sortie de la pièce sauf Chakotay.

«Qu'en pensez-vous, Chakotay.» Demanda le capitaine.

«Je pense que le Chef à bien manœuvrer pour monter son opération sans que personnes s'aperçoivent même si on peut dire que certaines de ces méthodes sont sujet à controverse mais on peut nier son efficacité mais si on était dans l'espace de la Fédération cela serait considéré comme un crime.»

«C'est mon officier en second ou l'ancien maquisard qui me parle ? Quand vous étiez dans le maquis vous avez bien dût faire des actions contraire aux lois de la Fédération.»

«Aie. C'est un coup bas Katherine, mais cela m'en demeure pas moins que c'est vraie.»

«Et rappelez vous que le Chef ne fait pas partie de Starfleet ni de la Fédération. Il vient d'un univers où l'humanité à été en guerre pour sa survie et que c'est grâce à lui qu'ils sont put remporter la victoire sur le Pacte. On peut mettre en doute ses méthodes mais j'étais prêts à le faire moi-même et pour cela je le suis reconnaissants.»

«Je comprends Katherine, mais que va-t-on faire au sujet de Cortana. Je ne suis pas chaud pour lui laisser les commandes des systèmes du Voyager ?»

«Je comprends vos réticences, mais tant que le chef reste avec nous, nous ne risquons rien. Je compte lui en parler. Pour l'instant attendons.»

«Bon, je penses que je vais aller me reposer. Autrement je devrais encore entendre un sermon de notre bon Docteur. Vous devriez faire de même Katherine.»

«Je compte me reposer pendant une semaine.»


End file.
